En lo más profundo
by Cordel-azul
Summary: YAOI. Hitachiincest, HikxKao. ¿Cómo un amor de hermano se transforma en algo más profundo? ¿Bajo que circunstancias es que cambia el corazón? Y sobretodo ¿Que hacer con ese cambio una vez que no hay vuelta atrás?
1. Capítulo 1: Hikaru

**Notas iniciales de capítulo:  
**  
Áróoooooooo. No estoy muy segura de como poner comentarios aquí, así que lo haré así, simplemente. Si alguien quiere explicármelo se los agradecería mucho. Bueno, bienvenids a una nueva historia!!! Quiero decir que no por escribir ésta historia abandonaré la otra que tengo por ahí... nunca he abandonado una historia y no planeo comenzar ahora. Es sólo que estoy cansada de repostear aquella una y otra vez, es fastidioso, y ya me la sé prácticamente de memoria, así que quise subir un poco de material fresco. Recién terminé Ouran High School Host club y estoy leyéndome el manga, y me apetecía escribir un poco sobre mis personajes favoritos, los gemelos Hitachiin ^^. Hitachiincest y twincest ya están muy usados, así que lo llamaremos Hitachtwincest!!!! xDDD... sólo bromeo, no me hagan caso. En fín. Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo. Lo idee mientras me duchaba y recién lo escribí, espero que les guste, que yo me enamoré de él n.n

Saluditos: Cordel

**_En lo más profundo_**  
**por awix, angel del caos, a.k.a cordel-azul**

_**Capítulo 1:Hikaru**_

¿Cómo era que habían llegado a esto? se preguntó seriamente el mayor de los gemelos mientras atrapaba suavemente entre sus labios el labio inferior de su hermano menor, con el que tenía cierta fijación, una y otra vez, raspando a penas con la punta de los dientes la suave piel que al final quedaría, como siempre, un poco enrojecida por el contacto. Pero no quería parar. Se dedicaba a atraparla una y otra vez, de vez en cuando robándole un beso fugaz y casi casto justo antes de capturar de nuevo su labio inferior para continuar probandolo una y otra vez. Simplemente no quería parar jamás.

Deslizó calladamente una mano por entre las blancas sábanas, mientras con la otra acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de su hermano. Se movió entre la suave seda procurando ser imperceptible, para que Kaoru no se diera cuenta cuando apagara el despertador en su lado de la cama. Aquella máquina infernal era siempre la señal de que debían parar, y esta vez, no quería parar.

¿Cómo habían llegado a aquello? las cosas no habían salido exactamente como resultaría lógico.

Aún recordaba, con temible claridad, su propia infancia. Aquellos años de tristeza infinita, de tremenda soledad compartida, aunque no por eso menos solitaria. Habían nacido juntos, para tragedia o gloria, y ese había sido su irrevocable destino: estar juntos.

Aún lo recordaba con dolorosa claridad, el deseo de ser tratado como uno más. El deseo de valer tanto como cualquier otro. Pero no era así. Para el mundo, Él no era uno, era sólo una mitad. Era sólo la mitad de un ser, del ser que conformaban él y su hermano. Para el mundo, él no era una persona, ni siquiera merecía un nombre. Era sólo un pedazo. Uno de los hermanos Hitachiin.

Nadie más, nadie más podía reconocerle, verle como persona. Kaoru y él eran lo mismo, no seres individuales con sentimientos e ideas propias, y, por eso, ni siquiera hacía falta diferenciarlos. Cualquiera era igual. Era sólo "uno de los dos". Daba lo mismo el uno que el otro.

Pero Kaoru, y sólo Kaoru, era el único que era capáz de verle diferente. Kaoru sabía quien era, lo conocía hasta la médula, hasta el fondo de su alma. él podía verle como toda una persona, aunque en realidad, muy en el fondo, ambos se sentían parte de uno mismo.

Extendió la mano sobre el despertador, dispuesto a apagarlo antes de que emitiera su infernal anuncio de que el momento debía acabar, dispuesto a quedarse todo el día, toda la semana, toda la vida, en cama, devorando ávidamente los labios de su hermano.

Pero una mano, de la misma talla y forma que la suya le detuvo en el intento. Kaoru le había pescado con las manos en la masa.

-no...- se le escapó a Hikaru en un susurro apagado dicho con voz torturada, en el exacto mismo instante en que el despertador emitía su particular pitido.

Su hermano esbozó una sonrisa pícara mientras, con un último beso, se escurría de debajo de su idéntico gemelo y se bajaba de la cama.

Hikaru se quedó ahí, tirado, sin intención de moverse pero sin razón para quedarse ahora que aquello que le hacía desear quedarse siempre en cama lo había dejado sólo ahí tumbado. Enterró la cabeza en la almohada, frustrado, con un gemido de dolor ahogado por la almohada al sentirse súbitamente sólo, completamente sólo. No podía soportar ese dolor, el dolor de saberse separado de la única persona que le entendía, que le apreciaba. Aunque no tenía ningún Аnimo de salir de la cama, fué el no poder soportar más ese dolor lo que le obligó a bajarse del apetecible lecho, con una sensación de opresión en el pecho que no sabía como desaparecer.

Caminó hacia el baño de la habitación. Su hermano había salido del cuarto, a saber porqué. Decaído, se miró al espejo, para encontrarse con una imagen que aunque sabía de antemano que encontraría, se sorprendía siempre de ver.

Era la cosa más extraña... ver su reflejo era siempre desconcertante, porque siempre, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera, le parecía que era Kaoru a quien veía. Kaoru con un aire especialmente cansado esa mañana, que le hacía desear decirle que se quedara en cama todo el día. Le costaba creer que no era Kaoru moviéndose a su compás como acostumbraban hacerlo. Le costaba creer que cuando hablara no oiría la voz de Kaoru hacerle coro a la suya.

-Hola...- como todos los días, no pudo evitar hacer la prueba. El espejo, insonoro, no le coreó con ninguna voz, y tuvo que aceptar que aquél no era Kaoru, aunque lo pareciera. Kaoru haciéndose el mudo. Deprimido,se acercó al grifo y se empapó la cara en agua, esperando sentirse más vivo. No funcionó.

Volvió a mirar al espejo, pensando en el reflejo nuevamente, sin dejar de pensar que parecía Kaoru. A veces, cuando él y su hermano se veían juntos al espejo, tenía la impresión de que se parecía más al reflejo de Kaoru que al suyo, que Kaoru se parecía más a su reflejo que él mismo.

Talvez en la planeación original las leyes de la física se habían equivocado, talvez Kaoru y él habían debido ser originalmente reflejo el uno del otro. Talvez Kaoru era su reflejo, siempre mirándole de reojo para copiarle bien. Talvez el verdadero Kaoru se había quedado atrapado al otro lado del espejo.

-...Como una gota de agua del lado incorrecto del vaso...- musitó sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía.  
-¿Cómo?- preguntó Kaoru, colgandose de los hombros de su hermano, sonriendo mientras cubría la espalda de Hikaru con su propio pecho, parandose de puntitas para acomodarse bien sobre su hombro.- ¿Sola? ¿o resbalandose?- adivinó al azar.

Hikaru esbozó una sonrisa, pensando en las palabras de su hermano. Eso era lo que obtenía por usar con analogías hechas al vuelo.

-Andas muy pensativo hoy.-dijo Kaoru, apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro de su hermano y observando también su reflexión en el espejo.- ¿ocurre algo?-

¿Algo? se preguntó Hikaru. ¡Mucho! Demasiado para lo que su pobre cabeza (o su pobre corazón, aunque no fuera a admitirlo nunca) podía soportar.

Cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse, sintiendo el conocido peso de su hermano colgarse de él. Era agradable. Toda esa sensación de haber estado sólo y frustraado se marchaba con tan sólo sentir el peso de su hermano. No quería que se acabara nunca. Pero debía contestarle pronto a Kaoru si no quería que se preocupara. Y eso, por encima de todo, era lo que menos quería en el mundo.

-No tengo Аnimos.-dijo, dándose la vuelta sin soltarse del agarre de su hermano para poder verlo a la cara directamente, ver la perfección de ese rostro que se movía independientemente o idéntico al suyo según lo decidiera su dueño.- quedémonos en casa, Kaoru. Digamos que no nos sentimos bien y no hagamos nada en todo el día-  
-Mandarían traer al médico.- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa, mirando a su hermano fijamente.  
-Pues engañémosle.- dijo Hikaru sin más.- no sería la primera vez, ¿o sí?-  
-No.- dijo Kaoru con una risita.- Podría ser.- dejó su mirada vagar por el rostro de su hermano, recorriendo las finas facciones que conocía de memoria. -¿Pero qué hay de Tamaki-sempai? No le haría mucha gracia, es primer día en semana de cosplay. ¿Y Kyouya? seguro que manda un regimiento de médicos hasta que nos encuentre curados para no perder clientas-  
-A la mierda con el Host Club.- dijo Hikaru, enterrando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano, sintiéndose frustrado, aunque sólo hasta que percibió el delicioso olor de la piel de Kaoru embriagarle los sentidos, haciéndole sentir nervios en el estómago.- No tengo Аnimos de ser social.-

Kaoru soltó una risita, jugando entre los dedos con el cabello de su hermano, a quien la caricia le pareció deliciosa.

-¿Porqué no te haces pasar por mí?-preguntó el menor. -Te dejarían un poco más tranquilo-

Hikaru estalló en carcajadas irónicas, levantando la cabeza pero dejándola aún sobre el hombro de su hermano.

-¿para qué?- preguntó cansinamente.- Si para el mundo eso no cambia nada.-

Kaoru lo separó de sí. Hikaru no tenía Аnimos para mirarlo, así que dejó pasear su mirada por el cuarto de baño buscando algo especialmente interesante en el decorado de mosaico.

-Para mí lo hace.- dijo Kaoru, inclinando la cabeza para buscar la mirada de su compañero.

Hikaru levantó la mirada y la fijó intensamente en los ojos miel de su hermano, que le sostuvo la mirada con la misma cantidad de descición. Sintió un impulso tremendo de devorarle los labios otra vez, pero se contuvo.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Algunas cosas las recordaba demasiado bien, pero otras estaban borrosas.

Recordaba esos momentos de su infancia en que se protegían el uno al otro, en que él, secretamente, esperaba a que Kaoru se durmiera antes de permitirse dormir, sólo para asegurarse de que el otro dormía tranquilo, recordaba los momentos en que casi se sentía desfallecer del dolor de ser una y otra vez herido, en los que sólo tenía a su hermano para apoyarse, recordaba esos momentos en la secundaria cuando ambos, esperanzados, bajaban al encuentro de cada una de sus pretendientes, una tras otra, haciéndose pasar por su hermano, engañándolas diciéndoles que se olvidaran de su hermano (de sí mismos) ya que el no parecía interesado, diciéndoles que ellos si lo estaban, preguntándoles si no preferían salir con ellos en su lugar, deseando, en el fondo de su corazón, que alguna dijera No.

O que al menos los pusiera a prueba.

Pero aquello no había sido mas que decepción tras decepción, dolor sobre dolor, ahondar en la herida abierta, lastimarse en lo más profundo, sentir de nuevo un dolor que uno llegaba a creer que ya no podía sentir... pero seguía ahí, y era tal la confusión en que les dejaba, que ya ni siquiera estaban seguros de si aumentaba o disminuía con el tiempo.

No había nadie que entendiera la importancia de reconocerles, nadie interesado en comprenderles, mucho menos en conocerles. Sólo se tenían a sí mismos para respaldarse, aunque en aquellos tiempos, le había parecido insuficiente

Hasta que habían conocido al Host Club.

Sí, era verdad, Tamaki era un idiota, nadie les comprendía de veras y sus actuaciones cada día no habían sido mАs que aquello: actuaciones. Pero en el proceso de pretender habían descubierto cosas que no se imaginaron jamás posibles. La simple coordinación de ambos de todos los días se había convertido en una danza, en un continuo roce, en una serie de contactos a los que Hikaru no estaba acostumbrado.

Para Kaoru parecía haber sido pan comido demostrar así el cariño desde el principio. Pero Hikaru había abandonado esa clase de contacto desde la infancia. Hacía mucho que no usaba aquellas reacciones para demostrar cariño. Era rápido, y no había tardado en agregarlas a su modo de comportarse, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que aquello seguía representando más para él de lo que representaba para su hermano.

Demostrar cariño de tal modo le había parecido extraño en un principio. Pero tardó muy poco en volverse dependiente de ello. El cariño que le demostraba Kaoru una y otra vez le había hecho darse cuenta, sentir, que no necesitaba nada más. Por una vez en su vida había tenido la sensación de que no les faltaba nada, que ellos mismos se bastaban, que eran suficiente el uno para el otro y nada más. A raíz de sus juegos, habían desarrollado un cariño aún más profundo. Ya no era sólo que se respaldaran en los momentos de necesidad y que conocieran todo el uno del otro, ahora además realmente disfrutaban el tiempo juntos, enredando a todos a su alrededor en un juego que sólo ellos comprendían, siendo por fin felices de no ser uno con el mundo. Lentamente, aquél sentimiento se había vuelto más y más grande, hasta sentir que se desbordaba todo el tiempo dándoles energía de sobra para lo que fuera.

Y había sido una tarde, ensayando partes de su actuación para su presentación diaria en el club, que Hikaru talvez se había dejado ir... demasiado. Y en lugar de quedarse a unos centímetros de la boca de su hermano, como acostumbraba hacer, había cerrado la distancia que los separaba en un beso suave, espontáneo, que no estaba muy seguro de donde había salido. Y había probado por vez promera el suave sabor, tan parecido al suyo, aunque un gramo ligeramente más dulce, delicioso.

Se había apartado tras el instante más largo de su vida, con el sabor de la boca de su hermano cosquilleándole en los labios, sin entender en absoluto la extrañísima sensación de paz que se había apoderado de él tras el primer beso de su vida... y la de su hermano, hasta donde sabía. En el momento impulsivo ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para preocuparse por la reacción de Kaoru.

Se miraron, estáticos, con sorpresa idéntica en sus rostros idénticos, en un silencio que, extrañamente, no era tan incómodo como debía haber sido. Parecía que al silencio también lo habían tomado por sorpresa. Kaoru no parecía molesto, sólo sorprendido. Y Hikaru, por su parte, estaba igual de sorprendido, pero curiosamente, tranquilo. Más que nunca antes.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y supieron de inmediato, comprendieron al instante, lo que el otro sentía. Para Kaoru había sido una sorpresa que aquél juego subiera de nivel imprevistamente, pero Hikaru, por su parte, sólo había sentido el deseo de hacer patente el gigantezco cariño que le tenía. Ninguno supo ponerlo en palabras, aunque se encargaron de ello después, pero en ese instante fué suficiente con verse los rostros para saber lo que las acciones del otro significaban.

Y nadie puso peros.

Así había empezado. Pero de haber seguido así, éste nunca hubiera sido el sitio al que hubieran venido a parar. Dormir abrazados por las noches, y robarse besos fugaces de vez en cuando, cuando nadie observaba, se había vuelto parte del panorama, de la situación que sólo ellos, entre todos, comprendían, aceptaban, disfrutaban. Así habían pasado lo que restaba del año, se habían graduado, habían entrado finalmente a la sección superior del instituto, completamente distintos a su propia imagen un año atrАs. Y entonces, a penas a un par de meses de haber entrado, había sucedido

Un intruso. O mejor dicho, una intrusa. Haruhi se había metido, sin que nadie lo pidiera, hasta niveles muy profundos de la relación de los gemelos.

Qué fastidio. Años, años habían deseado que alguien llegara hasta esos lugares, y habían esperado, primero con los brazos abiertos, luego más alertas pero esperando poder recibir a alguien pronto, y en eso años, no había llegado nadie. Y ahora que ya no lo necesitaban, ahora que todo, por fín, estaba como debía de estar, venía Haruhi a entrometerse donde no le llamaban. Hikaru estaba molesto.

Por una parte, le halagaba. Que alguien, además de ellos mismos, los viera como personas, demostraba que eran importantes, que valían la pena, y le hacía sentir apreciado, valioso. Pero no sólo le fastidiaba el hecho de que fuera el momento menos oportuno, si no el desastre que tal situación estaba causando. Los estaba volviendo parte del mundo, sí, pero talvez ser parte del mundo no era algo tan bueno que digamos. Sin nadie que los diferenciase, Kaoru y él eran una unidad a veces, seres separados en otras ocasiones, según desearan, pero en el momento en el que alguien comenzara a notar lo distintos que eran, ya sólo podrían ser dos entes separados. No habría vuelta atrás. Nunca más serían uno solo.

Eso no era lo que Hikaru deseaba.

No le desagradaba Haruhi, en absoluto, le gustaba su compañía. Pero no podía permitir que nadie, no importaba quien fuera, le separara de su hermano. No ahora que lo necesitaba más que nunca, que lo quería más que nunca, que disfrutaba más que nunca. Tras todos los malos ratos, no iba a permitir que eso pasara. Quería que Haruhi se quedara con ellos, pero no quería más intrusos, ni uno más. No quería otro ser que lo separara mís de Kaoru. Podía permitir cierta separación, pero no tanta. No dejaría que su hermano se alejara. Las palabras que le habían dicho a Haruhi en Karuizawa podían haber sonado mal, pero lo había dicho en serio. La querían como una de ellos, pasar el resto del tiempo en compañía como ellos se habían acompañado toda la vida. Pero separarles más era algo que Hikaru no podía permitir.

Sin embargo, aparentemente Kaoru no pensaba igual. Le hacía pasar tiempo con ella, le impulsaba a alejarse más de su lado. A veces Hikaru se preguntaba si lo querría lejos. Sabía que era tonto, pero eso sentía. Y en el tiempo que pasaba lejos de él no podía hacer sino recordarlo, sentir su ausencia todo el tiempo, la falta que le hacía a su lado. Todas las energías que parecía producirle la presencia de su hermano en un par de instantes se drenaban en ese tiempo alejados uno del otro, y el cansancio hacía presa suya, drenándole la energía, la vida, dejándolo como un zombi. Ahora mismo no tenía muy buen aspecto, y donde aquello continuara, no iba si no a empeorar. Pero la verdad era que, por una vez en su vida, por única vez en su vida, no entendía lo que Kaoru quería, lo que pretendía alejándolo de sí. Y últimamente, ya no podía dar rienda suelta a esos sentimientos como antes, se los tragaba, preguntándose si lo incomodarían de algún modo, si tal vez habían resultado demasiado, si no estaría asfixiándolo. Pero la verdad era que, como la situación siguiera así, un díА de estos la situación iba a drenarle todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, y, simplemente, ya no sería capáz de levantarse.

Aunque como fuera, prefería eso que incomodar a Kaoru. Así que se tragó las ganas de volver a devorarle los labios y simplemente tragó saliva al sentir reseca la garganta y miró hacia otro sitio, preguntándose todavía, aunque tuviera clara la respuesta, cómo habían llegado a ésto, a este momento de separación donde ya ni siquiera podМa decirle a su hermano lo que sentía. Tembló un poco, en silencio absoluto, ante la mirada insistente de su hermano, que parecía taladrarlo con la mirada, buscando un secreto que, por una vez, Hikaru no iba a dejarle obtener. Aunque el simple hecho de pensar en ello le puso los ojos brillantes, amenazando con derramar lágrimas.

-Me voy a desayunar.- dijo, librándose de pronto del agarre de Kaoru y poniéndose algo decente para bajar a la planta principal  
-¿No vas a ducharte?-

No había nada que Hikaru deseara más que ducharse junto a él, abrazarlo bajo la caricia tibia de las gotas, sentir el vapor abrirle cada poro y hacerle sentir, aunque fuera por un instante, que todo estaba bien. Pero si Kaoru realmente necesitaba espacio, él le daría lo que fuera que necesitara, aunque eso le quitara la paz que deseaba con toda el alma.

-No. Dúchate tú. Yo lo haré al regreso.-

Y sin más, abandonó el cuarto dejando a Kaoru de pié justo al lado del lugar donde, un segundo antes, había estado su gemelo. Se sentía más decaído que nunca, como si llevara el mundo en sus hombros. Se relamió los labios en un intento de aferrarse al poco sabor que quedaba de la boca de Kaoru en la suya propia, aunque se desvanecía rápidamente, y tras el desayuno, seguro que se iba del todo. Cómo hubiera deseado que la mano de su hermano no lo hubiera detenido, que la suya hubiera alcanzado su cometido, que el despertador nunca hubiera sonado y que justo ahora, pudiera sentir aún en la boca aquél sabor. Pero la acción de su hermano no era si no otra prueba de que lo alejaba, de que por alguna razón, quería que estuviera apartado de él un tiempo.

Hikaru suspiró. No deseaba borrar ese sabor de sus labios.

Talvez sería mejor posponer el desayuno.

**Notas finales de capítulo:  
**  
Weno, weno, que me ha salido un capítulito excepcional. Y encima laaaargo.... usualmente no hago capis tan largos (no soy tan buena) pero hoy venía inspirada. Si regreso a mi estado normal, lo más probable es que duren la mitad de lo que mide éste, talvez incluso menos. Es sólo que por alguna razón desconocida éte capítulo fué milagroso xDDD... en fín, espero que les guste y si sigo con ésta inspiración en una de esas me vuelvo novelista millonaria :P.... Si claro... No estaría mal... :P. Por lo pronto espero que les haya gustado, y recuerden, amen el Hitachtwincest!!!! xDDD... I canten mucho Bokura no Love Style para los ánimos. Espero seguirlos viendo por acá y que el fic les guste. Soy medio irregular para subir capis, de pronto no subo nada y de pronto subo tres de una sentada... depende del tiempo y la inspiración, pero nunca he dejado un fic abandonado. Hay algunos que nunca he acabado, pero es porque se han alargado, sigo escribiéndolos. A lo mejor eso me hace un poco difícil de leer pero intentaré mi mayor esfuerzo y ojalá les guste. Un beso

Hasta la próoooooxima vez.

Cordel


	2. Capítulo 2: Kaoru

**_2:Kaoru_**

**_Notas iniciales de capítulo:_**

Áróoooooooo de nuevoooooooo n.n. He vuelto, y con el segundo capi!!! ¿A que no me he tardado nada? ¿A que no? n.n He tenido mucho tiempo para escribir últimamente, no he tenido que preocuparme por trabajos ni tareas ni nada de eso fuuush... me irá mal éste semestre, pero como ya lo sé, puedo relajarme y dejar que me vaya tan mal como sé que me va a . Éste capítulo es casi tan largo como el anterior, así que espero que les guste. Quería dedicarlo especialmente a Karina, quien siempre me hace reír montones, inspira mi pervertida imaginación, hace que mi vida sea más llevadera y también adora y pervierte conmigo sobre el Hitachtwincest xDDD, y que además me avisó que no se podía comentar en la historia u¬¬ Ya arreglé el problema, lo lamento. Y también quería dedicarlo atentamente a Lyohka, que fué tan amable de dejarme un review en el primer capi n.n... muchas gracias, sus reviews me inspiran a í que para ustedes y todos los que no pudieron comentar, aquí vá el siguiente capi

**_Saluditos: Cordel_**

**_En lo más profundo  
por awix, angel del caos, a.k.a cordel-azul_**

**_Capítulo_**

Todo fuera por el bien de su hermano.

Kaoru cruzó el primer vestíbulo de Ouran, sólo, pegándose un poco la cartera al pecho aunque intentaba evitarlo, con todas las miradas clavadas en él. Se sentía indefenso, vulnerable. Sentía todas las miradas atravezarlo como si fueran estacas. Nunca se había sentido así, ni siquiera en los instantes en que se había sentido más solo. Desearía que Hikaru estuviese a su lado.

Sabía manejar la soledad bastante bien. Todo fuera por el bien de Hikaru, había aprendido a estar lejos de él. Pero, que cosas, ahora venía a aprender que estar lejos de él no era lo mismo que estar SIN él.

Era mejor no pensar en ello. Por el bien, no sólo de Hikaru, si no suyo también, era importante que aprendieran a estar el uno sin el otro. Porque tarde o temprano tendrían que separarse, porque eran dos entidades distintas, no una sola.

Atravesó el vestíbulo sintiendo la presencia de los demás demasiado claramente, aunque no tan claramente como la ausencia de su hermano. Se reprendió a sí mismo. Pronto llegaría hasta el salón de clases, donde seguramente le encontraría, sentado donde siempre. Debería comportarse. Era una buena señal que Hikaru decidiera pasar más tiempo por su cuenta, significaba que se estaba integrando. Aunque debía admitir que el súbito desinterés de su hermano en él le dolía. Lo había dejado sólo por la mañana, en lugar de acompañarse a la ducha. Lo había buscado tras ducharse, en el desayuno, pero no estaba, y más tarde un sirviente le había informado que su hermano ya había tomado una de las limusinas, así que se había venido forzado a venir sólo al colegio (en una segunda limusina, ricos pijos).

Se sacudió aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza. No había de qué preocuparse. Debería alegrarse de la independencia de su hermano, aplaudirla incluso. Conociendo la delicadeza de su hermano, no era que se desinteresara en él, sólo que no sabía expresar correctamente sus nuevos intereses y deseos de individualidad. Tenía que verlo así.

Un poco más confiado, bajando la cartera para llevarla bajo el brazo, caminó lo que le quedaba del pasillo que le llevaba a su aula y dobló a la derecha al llegar a la puerta, esperando ver a su hermano por ahí, en algún sitio, hablando con Haruhi, talvez.

Pero, sorpresa, Hikaru no se veía por ninguna parte. De algún modo, aquello no le sentó bien. ¿Y si su hermano estaba aburriéndose de él? Haruhi ya estaba en su sitio, sumergida en la revisión (la tercera revisión) de sus deberes, asegurándose de que no le faltara nada. Al presentir su presencia, levantó la vista, encontrándose por un instante (pero sólo por un instante) con el semblante decaído de Kaoru.

-¿Kaoru?- preguntó, dubitativa como siempre.- ¿Dónde está hikaru?

Mala señal. ¿Haruhi tampoco lo sabía? Su hermano no parecía estar integrándose al mundo, si no todo lo contrario, aparentemente sólo se separaba de su hermano. Kaoru se sintió dolido, preguntándose si estaría olvidándose de él, si estaría cansado de él, harto de él. Y aunque se recriminaba mentalmente por pensar así, la verdad era que por una vez en la vida, no comprendía a su propio hermano.

-No lo sé.- dijo Kaoru, sentándose al lado de Haruhi, en su propio pupitre, y colgando la cartera del mismo, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.- Me ha evadido toda la mañana. Tomó una limusina antes que yo, pensé que ya estaría aquí.-

Las palabras se le salieron un poco sin querer, pero nada más decirlas, el "me ha estado evadiendo" pareció rebotar en cada parte de su interior, pasando por la cabeza, el corazón, el estómago, la garganta... se sintió un poco enfermo.  
-Kaoru ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó Haruhi, sinceramente preocupada por su compañero

¿Bien? Le sentaba fatal. La falta de su hermano para su propio bien era una cosa, pero la simple falta de su hermano, tan sólo porque sí, era otra muy distinta. Su cabeza no le obedecía, se perdía en cavilaciones sin sentido, que giraban al rededor de aquella frasecilla que le rebotaba en todas partes. El corazón no hacía más que quejarse de la molestia y decirse adolorido y lastimado. A su estómago le daba por revolverse y a su garganta le gustaba secarse y escocerle, obligándolo a pasar saliva de más. Pero ni siquiera quería contestar a la pregunta, porque sabía que decir que no tan sólo le haría sentirse peor. En realidad, lo único que deseaba era un abrazo de su hermano, oír su voz diciéndole que no había de qué preocuparse... como en aquellos días... aquellos días en que ellos eran todo y no importaba nada más.

-Sí, gracias.- respondió en una muy aceptable imitación de tranquilidad. Haruhi no se lo tragaría, pero mientras bastara para que no hiciese preguntas...

Las preocupaciones de Kaoru disminuyeron considerablemente cuando vió un rostro conocido de memoria atravezar la puerta del aula. Fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, al menos estaba bien. Decidió no preguntar, para no incomodarlo.

Hikaru pasó por delante de su escritorio sin mirarlo siquiera, y sintió como si le hubieran asestado un golpe tremendo en el pecho. Extrañamente, fué su estómago el que se contrajo. Su hermano se sentó en su propio pupitre, al otro lado de Haruhi, colgó su cartera en el pupitre y comenzó a sacar las cosas que necesitaría para la clase. Y la gigantezca distancia que se notaba entre su hermano y él regresó a Kaoru a sus preocupaciones.

Recordó aquellos tiempos de absoluta felicidad. ¿En qué momento...? ¿En qué momento lo habían perdido? ¿Que era lo que había salido mal?

Aún recordaba claramente aquella noche en la que, tras muchos años, habían vuelto a dormir en la misma cama. Desde que habían tenido cuartos separados, Hikaru y él no habían dormido juntos nunca más... pero aquella vez, tras todos los acontecimientos del día, tras las bromas y juegos, tras las actuaciones del Host club, Kaoru lo había extrañado. Había sentido que no quería separarse todavía, y había pensado que debía quedarse con su hermano, incluso aunque el día se hubiera terminado, porque lo extrañaba.

Se había levantado de la cama y había avanzado por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de su hermano. Había tocado con los nudillos a la puerta y había escuchado a su hermano decir del otro lado un acallado "pasa". Había abierto la puerta y lo había visto, tirado en la cama, ojeando un manga. Entonces había levantado la mirada de su interesante lectura (n/a: Seguro que sí, era el Ouran Koukou Host Bu xD... no, sólo bromeo, no me hagan caso) y lo había mirado directamente a los ojos.

-¿Que sucede?-  
-¿Puedo...?- A Kaoru no le salían las palabras, se sentía infantil.- ¿Puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

Aquellas palabras pudieron haberse malinterpretado fácilmente, pero ninguno de ellos lo tomó en aquél sentido. Después de todo, eran hermanos. Hikaru simplemente le miró fijamente a los ojos un segundo, extrañado, se encogió de hombros.

-Claro.- respondió, dejando su lectura de lado y metiéndose en la cama, haciéndole un lugar.- ¿Apagarías la luz?-

Hikaru había bajado el interruptor de luz ambiental y había dejado la habitación a oscuras, excepto por los ventanales que dejaban pasar montones de luz blanca de luna. Se había metido la cama y se había acurrucado junto a su hermano, y, con una sonrisa, había cerrado los ojos, y, sin más, se había quedado dormido.

Nunca había creído que podría ser tan felíz como entonces. Nunca había creído que tan sólo la compañía de su hermano pudiera ser suficiente... hasta que lo fué. Hasta que de pronto, no necesitó nada más. Hikaru no le había abrazado así desde que eran niños, y aunque Kaoru no lo diría jamás, lo había extrañado. Había extrañado el capullo protector que le otorgaba el refugio de los brazos de Hikaru, y esa sensación de estar completos, por primera vez, era la cosa más hermosa que le había pasado jamás. Durante años lo había extrañado y ahora sólo así, de pronto, Hikaru le daba la mano, dormía a su lado, le tocaba, le abrazaba, lo besaba...

Lo besaba... Nunca hubiera creído que esas palabras llegarían a estar en su cabeza, mucho menos que aquellas acciones serían la historia de todos los días. Nunca había esperado que Hikaru lo besara, para ser sinceros. Siempre había esperado que una chica lo besara, como a todos los demás. Un chico no había estado para nada en su panorama, y su hermano mucho menos. ¿Pero cómo iba a besarlo una chica, si ni siquiera hablaba con ninguna? Bueno, tan sólo Haruhi, pero eso era reciente, y no había profundizado lo suficiente. Resultaba lógico que sólo su hermano tuviera la cercanía suficiente como para intentar un beso, ya que era la única persona que lo conocía, a decir verdad.

Un beso... a decir verdad nunca pasaban de los labios. Las lenguas eran para los enamorados, después de todo. Ellos tan sólo se rozaban, se probaban mútuamente sin profundizar demasiado, casi en una analogía de como hubiera debido ser su relación.

Pero su relación no era así, ciertamente.

La verdad era que se sentía bien. Kaoru no podía comparar, porque no tenía referencias, pero al menos a él le parecía que su hermano era un buen besador. Al menos a él le hacía sentirse muy bien. El sabor dulce y acidulado de los labios de su hermano sin duda era un manjar que gustaba de saborear...

¡¡Ahh, ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pensando?!! ¡¿De dónde rayos había salido eso?! ¡¿Qué parte de su cabeza presentaba semejante funcionamento?! ¿Porqué rayos pensaba en cosas como esa?

Pero... era la verdad.

Se había llevado la mano a la boca y estaba más rojo que un tomate. Haruhi, que llevaba llamándolo todo ese rato, se había levantado de su pupitre y acudido al suyo con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro. La clase entera lo miraba, pero él no era en absoluto consciente de ello. Tenía la mirada clavada en el infinito, la mirada temblándole ligeramente por la conmoción, y estaba inclinado sobre el pupitre por el peso de las revelaciones que acudían a su cerebro por primera vez.

Los pensamientos de Kaoru habían viajado hasta ese primer beso inesperado, en un intento de comprender cuánto tiempo llevaba opinando aquello que recién ahora afloraba a sus ideas conscientes.

No lo había imaginado hasta que había ocurrido. Había sido simplemente espontáneo, no tenía idea de dónde había salido. En él momento de recibirlo, lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza había sido que Hikaru lo estaba besando, y se había preguntado qué rayos se le pasaba a su hermano por la cabeza para hacer semejante cosa. Su cabeza había estado tan ocupada con la sorpresa, que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para pensar que se sentía bien. No había pensado en nada congruente en ese instante, no había considerado ni un momento sus sentimientos, porque no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que su hermano lo estaba besando.

Era, en cierto modo, como si por primera vez sintiera ese beso. Por primera vez sentía los labios cosquilleandole, la sensación suave, el agradable roce, el exquisito sabor. Se dió por primera vez cuenta de lo bien que se había sentido, de lo bien que se habían sentido todos los besos que su hermano le había dado, del tamaño de aquella demostración de cariño que le había dado una y otra vez. No lo había pensado mucho. Cuando había entendido que el significado de aquél beso, no era más que Hikaru buscando nada más que demostrarle su cariño, no lo había pensado mucho. Pero ahora, que sentía por primera vez la magnitud de ese cariño, sí que lo pensó. Y así, mucho después de aquél primer beso, Kaoru finalmente se daba cuenta de que le habían besado. (n/a: Vaya que es lento este chico xD)

Ese cariño... era enorme ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que era enorme? ¿Cómo podía pensar que su hermano se había cansado de él con semejante prueba de lo contrario, de que lo quería más que nunca antes? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan inseguro, tan torpe, cuando su hermano le daba tanto cariño una y otra vez durante el día? Se tocó el labio inferior, sintiendo las caricias suaves de su hermano esa mañana, sintiendo la dulzura casi cansina con la que lo trataba. No podía ser que con algo tan gigantezco desbordándose él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Aquella mañana... la secuencia de eventos volvió a su cabeza con tal claridad que parecía que estuviese viviéndola de nuevo. Por primera vez entendió los deseos y las acciones de su Hermano en ese instante, y se preguntó ésta vez él mismo cómo había sido capáz de detener la mano de Hikaru en su camino hacia el despertador, se preguntó porqué no lo había dejado seguir, eternamente. Se sintió cruel. Y recordó el cansancio, el mal aspecto de su hermano esa mañana, mientras se ensimismaba en sus propios pensamientos... Ahora comprendía. Su hermano, que para variar era malo con las palabras, no había sido capaz de explicarle lo que sentía de otro modo que no fueran sus besos. Y él, demasiado analítico, no había sido capaz de entender lo que el otro quería decirle.

Ahora entendía porqué huía de él, (o creía entenderlo, porque el cuadro completo todavía no encajaba en la mente del menor de los Hitachiin. Bueno, del mayor tampoco, pero ese por ahora no nos atañe. Pero premio de consolación: No iba desencaminado y lo entendía en parte xD), ahora entendía porqué lo evitaba, incapáz de darse a entender.

Levantó la mirada, por primera vez consciente de muchísimas cosas. Y lo primero que encontró fué la mirada preocupada de su hermano, que se había acercado para asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. Si alguna duda quedaba de que Hikaru lo último que había hecho era olvidarse de él, en aquél momento se habría desvanecido. Pero no quedaba ninguna (n/a:lástima xD). Kaoru apreciaba a su hermano y sus acciones ahora bajo una luz completamente distinta, que le hacia entender mejor la situación. Su mirada se clavó en la de su hermano como la de su hermano se clavaba en él y le tembló de nuevo amenazando con ponerse sentimental. Pero aunque su mirada no se puso sentimental, Kaoru si lo hizo, porque sin pensarlo simplemente abrazó a su hermano, sin importarle que quedara el pupitre en medio de los dos, y le dijo "Lo lamento"

Hikaru no estaba muy seguro de porqué su hermano se estaba disculpando, pero sonrió y correspondió el abrazo. Dejando escapar el nombre de su hermano en un tono casi de reproche, mientras Kaoru dejaba escapar, a su vez, el suyo. De cualquier modo el también lo había necesitado, llevaba toda la mañana frustrado por estar lejos de su hermano. Así que no pensó demasiado. Ya después habría tiempo para enterarse que significaba todo aquello, de momento sólo se dedico a sentir los brazos de Kaoru que le rodeaban firmemente y de sentir el resto de Kaoru, que sostenía entre sus propios brazos. En cierto modo, era evidente, su hermano le había extrañado también, y, finalmente, no había podido más. Pero, si tanta desdicha le causaba, ¿Entonces porqué se empeñaba tanto en mantenerlo lejos?

Kaoru abrazó a su hermano, sabiendo a la vez que hacía lo correcto y lo equivocado. Si, ahora finalmente entendía a Hikaru, pero eso no cambiaba lo fundamental. Ambos eran seres separados, y tenían que aprender a vivir el uno sin el otro, no importaba cuanto cariño se tuvieran. Porque, tarde o temprano, tendrían que alejarse, que comenzar con sus vidas en el mundo, y si uno de los dos no sabía vivir sin el otro, se quedaría varado, detrás, sólo y sin oportunidad alguna de remediar lo que pasaba. Y Kaoru no deseaba eso. Ni para su hermano ni para él. Fuera como fuera, tenía que conseguir que ambos fueran independientes. Pero talvez su plan de acción no había sido el más conveniente. Talvez necesitaba hablar con Hikaru. Pero ahora más que nunca, dudaba que su hermano fuera capaz de entender lo que le estaba diciendo

No podía permitirse eso.

En el silencio, en la confortable seguridad de aquél instante, Kaoru hizo una muda promesa. Se la hizo a sí mismo, pero también a su hermano, aunque éste no lo supiera. Hizo la promesa de que no permitiría que aquello pasara, nunca. Hizo la promesa de que por encima de todo, no iba arriesgarse a la posibilidad de ese futuro.

Todo fuera por su bien, por el suyo y el de su hermano.

**Notas finales de capítulo:  
**  
Ah, Kaoru, no!!!!! xDDDDD.... lo siento, las autoras también nos ponemos locas cuando escribimos fics. Éste capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, porque ya no estaba tan inspirada y porque los Ukes siempre me dan más lata que los semes u¬¬ Me cuesta pensar como ellos u¬¬... Además como quería que fuera largo me esforcé mucho, quería que midiera lo mismo que el de Hikaru, para no parecer favoritista, pero no pude u¬¬ Hikaru me es más fácil u¬¬

Bueno, en fin, espero que de todos modos les guste y pues se agradece por leer y aprovecho para hacer un pequeñísimo espacio publicitario... estoy intentando llevar a cabo un proyecto un poco extraño sobre fan-fics... y me gustaría que pasaran y hecharan un vistazo, necesitamos de su ayuda xP... la dirección es .com .Un beso

Hasta la próooooxima vez.

Cordel


	3. Capítulo 3: HikaruKaoru

**Notas iniciales de capítulo:  
**  
Vaya que me quiebro la cabeza con los títulos, eh? xDDD. Lo lamento, en algunas historias soy muy imaginativa para eso, pero en otras simplemente no... Sé lo que me dirán: te has tardado siglos en actualizar!!! tienen razón, pero es que éste capítulo me ha costado... no sabía como terminarlo y estaba frikeandome. Pero, finalmente, aquí está. Finalmente, hoy, a las 3:41 de la mañana ocurrió el milagro: Ta-taaaaaan. En lo más profundo capítulo 3! x3. Dedicado de nuevo a Karina-chan. x3 Que amablemente hace de Kaoru para que yo pueda ser Hikaru xD. Por mucho que pueda malentenderse eso en ésta historia xD. También dedicado de nuevo a Lyohka, que sigue acompañándonos en los reviews y a andy_galadrim que ahora también se ha animado a escribir n.n Arigatooo... ahora contesto los reviews, que no lo he hecho :P Mala cordel, mala. En fín, disfruten!!!

Saluditos: Cordel

**_En lo más profundo_**  
**por awix, angel del caos, a.k.a cordel-azul**

_**Capítulo 3:Hikaru/Kaoru**_

Removió una vez más la comida en el plato, observandola girar. No tenía apetito. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Hikaru, y eso le quitaba el apetito. Observó atentamente el pedazo de carne que estaba empujando por todo el plato. Tenía la sensación de que si lo comía antes de hablar con él, no iba a permanecer en su estomago mucho tiempo. Ahora estaban solos, Haruhi estaba comiendo en el salón, otra vez. Puede que algunas fans del host club anduvieran espiándolos por ahí, y ciertamente otros muchos estudiantes estaban cerca, pero eso le importaba poco. El que realmente le importaba era su hermano. Le preocupaba que aquél fuera el momento adecuado para hablar. Le preocupaba qué tanto debería explicarle. Le preocupaba qué decir. La verdad, no tenía idea de ninguna de aquellas cuestiones, y por eso le preocupaban.

Hikaru miraba constantemente a su hermano de reojo. Se le veía preocupado. Estaba abstraido empujando un pedazo de carne por todo el plato y parecía completamente tenso. A Hikaru le había alegrado volver a estar cerca de su hermano, le había alegrado aún más el enterarse de lo mucho que su hermano lo extrañaba y de que no estaba cansado de él. Pero desde que aquello había ocurrido, lo notaba ensimismado, decaído. ¿Qué debía hacer si hiciera lo que hiciera iba a entristecer a su hermano?

-Kaoru...- le llamó- ¿Qué ocurre?-

Kaoru levantó la mirada del plato que seguiría intacto de no ser por que se había pasado revolviéndolo una y otra vez. Durante un instante, la clavó en los ojos de Hikaru. Quería decirle todo a su hermano, quería acabar con éstos secretos y confusiones, que su hermano lo abrazara y que todo estuviera bien otra vez. Pero si lo hacía, muy problablemente Hikaru no quisiera seguir adelante con la idea. Se oponía terminantemente a separarse tan sólo un poco de él para algo que no fuera lo elemental, la sola idea de un futuro sin él seguro que sería algo que no sería capaz de aceptar. Pero Kaoru se daba cuenta de que la probabilidad de que eso ocurriera era tremenda, y tenía que prepararlo por su bien

-Nada.- dijo, mirando de nuevo a la comida y esta vez llevándose un pedazo a los labios, sabiendo que su hermano no se lo tragaría pero esperando al menos que no preguntara.

Finalmente tenían cercanía con alguien que no fuera ellos mismos. Una chica, además, y además una que le gustaba a su hermano. Era una gran oportunidad, y si Hikaru quería tomarla, él tenía que estar preparado para dejarlo ir. Porque quería que fuera feliz. No era justo para ninguno de los dos que en tantos años de vida los únicos labios que alguna vez hubieran besado hubieran sido los suyos. Aunque al pensar en eso, volvió a sonrojarse. No había vuelto a pensar igual en esos besos desde aquella mañana. Aún se sentía algo abrumado por el cariño que demostraban, y no podía dejar de sonrojarse al pensar en lo bien que se había sentido

Casi quiso reprenderse. No era ningún inocente como para enrojecer por un simple par de besos. Especialmente si eran tan castos como los que se daban su hermano y él. Pero el hecho de que fueran su hermano y el era algo que no dejaba de enrojecerle. Tampoco entendía porqué, si al fín y al cabo no era que no conociera ni que no hubiera sabido de aquellas cosas. Pero era distinto. Era Hikaru. No era el hecho de que fuera su hermano, era que se trataba de Hikaru. Si su hermano hubiera sido otro, no le hubiera importado. Pero se trataba de Hikaru. Y por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, eso si lo hacía enrojecer. Quizá fuera la costumbre de tanto hacerlo en el club la que lo había propiciado, lo que fuera.

Que los besos de Hikaru se sintieran así de bien...

¡¡Ah, ¿qué estaba pensando?!!

-Kaoru...- dijo su hermano con voz triste.- ¿porqué no quieres decírmelo?-

Kaoru se volvió súbitamente a mirar cuando sintió el peso de la cabeza de su hermano en su hombro. Se había recargado en él y miraba al suelo

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer... si haga lo que haga vas a estar triste?-

A Kaoru se le quebró el corazón. No quería entristecer a Hikaru, en absoluto. Eso era exactamente lo que no quería.

-Hikaru...- no podía mentirle más.- Te diré, ¿de acuerdo?-

Hikaru asintió con la cabeza, pero no la levantó del hombro de su hermano todavía. Le había dolido mucho ver a su hermano así, y quería verlo con tranquilidad cuando volviera a verlo, sin hacer dramas. Se dijo varias veces que todo estaba bien y entonces, más seguro, levantó la cabeza.

-Creo que deberíamos alejarnos un poco

Crack. Hikaru sintió que algo le tronaba en el pecho. Entonces sí era cierto. Su hermano si quería alejarlo, separarse de él. ¿Pero porqué? ¿Porqué si no estaba harto de él, si también lo extrañaba? ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso Kaoru no sentía lo que él sentía? ¿Acaso no sentía ese deseo de simplemente no separarse, de que el momento no acabara?

-¿Porqué?-

Crack. Había tanta tristeza en la voz de su hermano que sólo con eso tenía deseos de arrepentirse. Pero si ese era el dolor por algo que iba a terminar pronto, ¿cuál no sería ese dolor si algún día tenían que hacerlo para siempre sin estar preparados? No podía permitir que a su hermano llegara a pasarle eso. Pero tampoco podía explicárselo.

-Sería por poco tiempo. Un par de semanas, talvez tres. Sólo por un tiempo.-

Ya no era un tronido, ahora sentía como si lo estuvieran exprimiendo. Como si alguien le retorciera el corazón. ¿Dos semanas? ¡¿Talvez tres?! ¡Eso era una eternidad! No quería, no quería, no quería. Quería quedarse junto a Kaoru, quería dormir con él, quería sentirlo a su lado.

-¿Porqué?-

¿¿Porqué, porqué, porqué Kaoru tenía que alejarlo??

¿¿Porqué, porqué, porqué tenía Hikaru que hacerle esa pregunta?? ¿Porqué tenía que tener esa mirada, con la tristeza oculta pero terriblemente obvia para él que lo conocía tan bien? No quería contestarle. No debía contestarle, ¡No podía contestarle! ¿Porqué tenía que hacerselo más difícil aún de lo que ya de por sí era? No podía decirle la verdad, no podía echarse para atrás ahora, pero su hermano no dejaba de preguntar, ¿Porqué no dejaba de preguntar?

Tenía que mentirle. Pero no podía mentirle... Tenía que mentirle, y tenía que ser tan convincente que Hikaru, que lo conocía de toda la vida, pudiera tragárselo. Era por su bien, y por el bien de su hermano.

Todo fuera por el bien de su hermano.

-Quiero estar solo.-

Crrruuuuuuuuuuckkkkk. Su corazón ya era dos mitades, estaba seguro. Al menos no le había dicho que no quería estar con él, pero así se había sentido. Trató de pensar que no era así. Después de todo, si lo había extrañado... talvez no era que no quisiera estar con él, si no que no quería estar con nadie. ¿Pero porqué?

Tenía que ser comprensivo con su hermano. Tenía que entender que podía no querer estar con nadie, aunque no tuviera idea de porqué. Pero eso no significaba que dejara de doler.

Había bajado la mirada sin querer. Y como no tenía fuerzas para subirla otra vez y enfrentarse a los ojos de su hermano, decidió simplemente hablar desde ahí abajo.

-De acuerdo.-

Crrruuuuuuuuuuckkkk. Kaoru nunca pensó que fuera a dolerle tanto, pero el dolor de alejarse de su hermano aunado con el dolor de su hermano que para colmo era su culpa.... crrrruuuuuccckkkk.... ¿Qué tanto podía romperse un corazón? Porque tenía la impresión de que no podría soportarlo si se partía un poco más. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan horrible. Y además mezclado con culpabilidad, para acabar de disfrutarlo. Si no hubiera sido porque de verdad creía que aquello era lo mejor, en ese momento se hubiera echado para atrás. Porque dolía mucho, mucho.

-pero no hoy.- dijo Hikaru. Era una petición, aunque pareciera una orden. En realidad Hikaru ya había aceptado, y Kaoru lo sabía. Aquella era a última petición a la que se aferraba, una última concesión por cual rogar. Kaoru nunca lo había visto llegar a ese nivel, y supo que no podía negarse. Era demasiado duro, para los dos. Incluso aunque hubiera tenido la fuerza para negarse, no hubiera podido soportar empezar con la separación justo después de aquella charla. Él tampoco podía.  
-No hoy...- concedió, demasiado adolorido él también.- Mañana.- Se sintió una persona horrible, horrible. Eso era lo menos compasivo que podía hacer. Pero tenía que dejar ir... tenía que empezar con ésto cuanto antes o se acobardaría...

Cruuuushhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! ¿Porqué su hermano era tan cruel? Pero al menos le había dado un día. Un último día, antes de tres mortales semanas sin su compañía. Un día. Así que tenía que ser un excelente día. ¡Pero si ya era mediodía! Apenas le quedaba tiempo... ¿Porqué no podía el mundo girar mas lento? En el otro lado del mundo seguro que no les importaba que la noche fuera un poquito más larga ese día... Así dormirían más...

Ni siquiera reprochó. Asintió con la cabeza tristemente y Kaoru tuvo ganas de abrazarlo y pedir perdón... Nunca había visto a su hermano tan mal, y el que fuera por su causa... ¡Culpa! ¡La culpa se lo estaba comiendo! Pero tenía que hacerlo, era por el bien de los dos...

Pero sí podía abrazarlo. Al menos en lo que quedaba del día, podía abrazarlo. Le importó un soberano cacahuate quien pudiera estar mirando, y abrazó a su hermano. Hikaru no dijo nada, pero Kaoru sabía que lo agradecía internamente, aunque no supiera cómo decírselo. Y el también se sintió un poco mejor, al menos ya no era una persona tan horrible.

---

¿Cómo era posible que un día pasara tan rápido? Tenía la sensación de que acababa de terminar el almuerzo, pero el reloj marcaba ya la hora del fín de clases. Hikaru le había pedido a Haruhi que le cambiara su asiento, sólo por aquél día, y ella había parecido encantada de poder estar un día sin pasárselo entre los gemelos (Nunca entendí a esta chica. ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Quién en su sano juicio no querría estar entre los gemelos???????) Y, estúpidamente, tan sólo de sentarse el uno junto al otro el tiempo se les había ido como agua entre los dedos. Era tonto, pero de pronto era hora de ir al club y el día ya iba muy adelantado.

Recogieron las cosas que habían utilizado en el día y las guardaron en sus respectivas carteras, ambos con la misma sensación de que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido. Por acuerdo tácito salieron del salon cargando sus carteras en dirección al club, uno al lado del otro.

Los pasillos en dirección hacia el club estaban desiertos. Las clientas no vendrían todavía, siempre tenían más o menos una hora para prepararse para su llegada. Si se cruzaban ahora con alguien seguro sería alguien del Club. Haruhi era la opción más probable, aunque se había adelantado por razones desconocidas, y como Hikaru y Kaoru estaban demasiado preocupados con sus propios problemas en aquella ocasión, pues la habían dejado ir.

Kaoru notaba como su hermano lo veía constantemente de Reojo. Evidentemente quería algo, pero no podía saber que era si no le daba pistas.

Finalmente no tuvo que adivinar, porque Hikaru se decidió, se cambió de brazo la cartera y le pasó el brazo por la cintura. Kaoru puso los oos en blanco. ¿Tan sólo era eso? Que baka era su hermano. ¿Acaso creía que iba a molestarse o a rechazarlo por algo como eso? Ya llevaban casi dos años en el Host Club, ¿cómo podía seguir siendo tan inseguro después de tanto tiempo? Y no era como que sólo lo hicieran en el host club, lo hacían todo el tiempo. En la escuela tenían que mantener una cierta imagen para mantener estable su "nivel de socialización". Y en casa... bueno, su madre siempre había adorado usarlos de modelo para que probaran sus nuevos diseños. Le encantaba hacerles probar coordinados y ropas a juego una y otra vez. Dios sabría cuantas fotos de ellos tenía rodando por toda la casa. Y les diseñaba tantas cosas que podrían usar diariamente ropas distintas sin repetir en los próximos tres años... y eso es lo que llevaba diseñado, faltaba lo que se le ocurriera después. Y bueno... vaya que había estado felíz de volverles a hacerles posar abrazados y dejarles dormir juntos y tratarles como niños. Kaoru se rió, pensando que después de todo vivir con su madre era buen entrenamiento para el Host Club, y también le pasó un brazo por la cintura a su hermano.

Hikaru escuchó la risa suave de Kaoru y se relajó. Su hermano no estaba incómodo ni mucho menos, incluso le había correspondido al abrazo. Así que no se trataba después de todo de que estuviera cansado o harto de él. "De cualquier modo se va a alejar" dijo una voz en la cabeza, apachurrándole los dos pedazos separados de corazón que le quedaban. Pero decidió no pensar en eso, ahora no era hora de preocuparse por eso. Tenía que disfrutar el día que tenía con su hermano. Así que disfrutando del abrazo, le preguntó.

-¿Que ocurre?- *se refiere a su risa*  
-Pensaba en mamá.- respondió Kaoru sinceramente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que parecía que se había apoderado de su hermano.- Me preguntaba porqué le gustará tanto vernos abrazarnos.-  
-Porque somos sus hijos ¿no?- sugirió su hermano.- Me parece que todas las madres quieren ver así a sus hijos.-  
-Entonces mamá tiene suerte.- dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa.- Porque no creo que sean tan comunes los hijos que lo hagan.-  
-Sí...-

Aunque habían concordado en que su madre era afortunada, en realidad eran ellos los que se sentían afortunados al tener un hermano como el que tenían. Se miraron de reojo para ver si el otro estaba pensando lo mismo, y cuando se toparon con los ojos del otro, se rieron, miraron de nuevo al frente y siguieron caminando. No hacía falta decir nada, porque sí, los dos estaban pensando lo mismo.

Llegaron hasta la puerta del Host club abrazados todavía, y Hikaru empujó la puerta para poder pasar sin tener que dejar de hacerlo. Al otro lado estaba el pandemonium de organización normal a esa hora de la tarde. Sobre todo porque ese día había que cambiar decoración. Ésta vez el tema parecía ser el paraíso, y todo estaba siendo cuidadosamente re-ubicado, re-decorado y re-partido (xDDD) por la habitación. Haruhi estaba ocupada disimulando las mesas como si fueran nubes, Honey estaba colgando estrellas del techo apoyado en los hombros de Mori, Kyouya estaba ocupando calculando el costo que había que recuperar aquél día para cubrir el precio de todos los adornos, y Tamaki, ya vestido con todo y una delgada túnica, un arpa bajo el brazo y su halo de angelito (n/a: tan sólo imaginandlo xDDDD) estaba acomodando las vajillas y los platos, pero cuando llegaron prefirió ocuparse en reprenderlos.

-¿Que hacen ahí parados? ¡Es tarde, las clientas llegarán en cualquier momento! ¡Ayuden en algo!-

No hubo más remedio que hacerle caso y se dedicaron a ayudar en lo que pudieron. Más tarde Kyouya les sugirió que lo mejor sería que se cambiaran así que se dirigieron a una de las muchas cortinas que separaban la habitación para ponerse los disfraces.

Se habían cambiado juntos muchas veces. No había nada qué esconder. Al fín y al cabo, los dos eran iguales. Incluso resultaba útil cuando no había espejo o para ver cómo se veían con algo desde todos los angulos posibles. Aquella vez tampoco tenía nada de extraordinario. Nada más cruzar las cortinas, Hikaru se quitó la camisa y trató de acomodarse las alas. Kaoru siguió su ejemplo. Se cambiaron mientras conversaban sobre alguna que otra cosa que se les ocurría por ahí. Era difícil vestirse con esas alas. Había huecos en la ropa por donde sacarlas, pero no era como que uno pudiera moverlas a gusto para hacerlas entrar. Hikaru finalmente pudo concluír con la tarea después de mucho esfuerzo, aunque el halo de la cabeza le había quedado ladeado después de todo el forcejeo. Si ellos que estaban acostumbrados a cambiarse de ropa miles de veces por causa de los diseños de su madre habían tenido tantos problemas, seguro que a los demás no les iba mejor.

-Ya.- dijo, acomodándose la ropa dentro de lo posible.- Date la vuelta, Kaoru, que quiero ver como me queda de atrás.-  
-No muy bien.- le respondió su hermano, dandose la vuelta, que ya se había fijado en aquél detalle.- Las alas no dejan ver nuestros encantos.-  
-Ah, tienes razón.- dijo Hikaru, observando a lo que su hermano se refería.- Toma nota, Kaoru. Definitivamente las alas no nos van para nada.- (n/a: Kyaaa... xDDD)  
-De hecho, no creo que el estilo nos vaya bien- dijo Kaoru mirándose al espejo.- El color no nos sienta y el halo no va con este corte de cabello-  
-La túnica no estaría mal si no fuera tan suelta...-  
-Hummm....- Kaoru miró al otro lado de la habitación, donde guardaban parte de los cosplays que usaban de vez en cuando... tengo una idea.-

---

-Bienvenida.-

Ser la primer clienta del Host club siempre era algo que valía la pena, porque llegar y verlos a todos en posición, antes de que cada quién se fuera con su respectivo grupo de admiradoras, no tenía precio. Aunque Kyouya estaba trabajano en ello. (xDD). Y el espectáculo de aquél día no dejaba nada que desear.

Al centro, Tamaki, sentado en su silla decorada como trono celestial con su túnica angelical, su halo y tocando el arpa. Había sido difícil encontrar un modo de que la túnica de que Haruhi no revelara ciertos detalles de su anatomía, pero finalmente lo habían conseguido. Honey-sempai iba perfecto en su disfraz de querubín, y hasta usa-chan parecía angelical, porque también llevaba un halo y alitas. Por su parte, Mori podía fácilmente pasar por el angel guardían de Honey-sempai.

Y los gemelos... bueno, los gemelos. Aprovechando que habían sido los primeros en terminar de vestirse, les habían hecho unas cuantas modificaciones a los trajes. Y algo del talento de su madre debían haber heredado, porque no les había quedado nada mal.

Aprovechándose de un par de pantalones de mezclilla que habían dejado ahí cuando habían hecho cosplay del viejo oeste, rasgando la parte de abajo de los pantalones y quitandoles los adornos country, habían convertido sus túnicas en un par de camisas delgadas sin mangas que les sentaban terriblemente bien. El aspecto rasgado del atuendo no hacía sino hacerles lucír mejor. Habían separado un poco las alas de los disfraces para que no interrumpieran la visión de puntos importantes y se habían ladeado un poco los halos, para acomodarlos bien sobre el cabello

Resultado... una primer clienta del Host Club muere de hemorragia nasal. (xDDD) bueno, no, no muere, regresa veinte minutos después, tras haber sido atendida en la enfermería (xDDD). Para cuando regresó, ya los miembros del Host club estaban con sus respectivas clientas, los gemelos, a la izquierda, tenían un grupo particularmente grande de admiradoras aquél día. Probablemente se debía al hecho de que estaban increíblemente guapos con esos trajes.

Hikaru y Kaoru estaban tomados de la mano, por debajo de la mesa, para que las clientas no se dieran cuenta. Armarían un escándalo si se dieran cuenta, y no querían un escándalo. Así que se aprovechaban de la apariencia nubosa del mueble para esconder los dedos entrelazados mientras contestaban las preguntas de las clientas. Era lunes, no tenían que hacer una escena de amor de hermanos todavía. Una o dos escenitas a la semana basataban para tener a las chicas a raya, el resto del tiempo simplemente tenían que hablar con ellas y comportarse como buenos anfitriones. Tenían que espaciar bien sus actuaciones o sus clientas comenzarían a querer que "subieran de tono", y eso era algo que no podían permitirse.

Hikaru sentía la mano de su hermano mientras contestaba las preguntas sin sentido de las chicas. Quería despacharlas a todas. Quería sentir la mano de Kaoru sobre la suya, nada más. Quería disfrutar de las horas, los minutos, segundos y microsegundos que le quedaban con su hermano. No tenía tiempo para clientas. Disimulaba bastante bien, pero comenzaba a hartarse. Veía las manecillas del reloj avanzar y crecía su desesperación. Su tiempo se estaba agotando. Ellas tendrían otros días, pero éste era su última oportunidad... ¿porqué tenían que quitársela de las manos?

Kaoru sentía la mano de su hermano mientras intentaba sonreír y complacer a las chicas. Miraba el reloj de reojo de tanto en tanto, y estaba a punto de gritar de lo veloz que lo veía correr. No, no, no podía ser cierto. Necesitaba más tiempo, más tiempo. ¡Pero si era él quien había puesto el límite! ¿Porqué lo habría puesto tan cerca? Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que soportar. Por Hikaru.

Seis de la tarde. Finalmente, el Host club está cerrado. ¿Porqué tardaban tanto las clientas en irse? ¡Ya eran las seis con cinco, por dios, no tenían toda la noche! Prácticamente corrieron a la última, que los miró con suspicacia. No les importó. Prácticamente corrieron a cambiarse, se quitaron los trajes como bien pudieron, se pusieron el uniforme como bien pudieron y huyeron de ahí como bien pudieron; con un adios apresurado dicho a todos y a nadie al mismo tiempo, dejando a un confundido club de Hosts: Un suspicaz Kyouya, un confundido Tamaki, una curiosa Haruhi, un interrogante Mitsukuni y un mudo Takashi. (un eternamente mudo Takashi).

Corrieron hasta la salida del Host club, con tanta prisa que por poco y tiraban las carteras, y subieron a la limusina que por suerte ya estaba ahí, esperándoles. Nada más llegar dentro arrojaron las carteras al olvido y se abrazaron, igual de apresurados por hacerlo. Murmuraron el nombre del otro y lo escucharon murmurar el suyo, y permanecieron simplemente así, abrazándose, todo el viaje, sintiendo que había sido una eternidad desde la última vez que lo había hecho, aunque en realidad, acababa de ocurrir esa misma mañana.

Apenas y lo creían cuando llegaron a la mansión. No podía ser que el viaje hubiera durado tan poco. No querían bajar, no querían soltarse. Pero tenían que bajar. Dejaron las carteras y bajaron tomados de la mano, sabiendo que, después de todo, estaban en su casa. Deseando llegar arriba, al cuarto de Hikaru, para finalmente tenerse únicamente para ellos dos durante el resto de la noche.

Pasaron de cenar y subieron a toda prisa. Sus padres estaban fuera, así que no tenían que dar explicaciones a nadie.

Una vez arriba, en la habitación de Hikaru, el dueño de la habitación echo el cerrojo y luego se arrojó sobre su hermano. Antes de decir nada, de hacer nada, lo había tomado por el rostro con ambas manos y le devoraba los labios una vez más. Kaoru se asustó un poco cuando su hermano se arrojó sobre él, sobre todo porque había puesto el cerrojo, cosa que Hikaru nunca hacía a menos que estuviera solo, y muy rara vez. Y él no lo hacía, nunca. Pero se relajó de nuevo cuando se dió cuenta de que, de nuevo, Hikaru no pasaba de los labios, y sus manos simplemente se mantenían a ambos lados de su rostro. Sabiendo, por primera vez, lo que las acciones de su hermano representaban, aquella vez fué completamente distinta de las anteriores. Sintió las manos de su hermano a ambos lados de su rostro, sosteniéndole tan tiernamente, protegiéndole, queriéndole más que limitándole. Instintivamente, cerró los ojos. Y entonces sintió los labios de su hermano con más claridad, una claridad perturbadora, pero deliciosa. Sintió el roce, humedo y suave, de los labios de Hikaru sobre los suyos, la leve presión de sus dientes, el cosquilleo de sus propios labios que se encontraban totalmente sensibles ante el contacto, palpitantes y expectantes como él mismo. Respiraba más profundamente sin darse cuenta, y se sentía nervioso, bullendo de emoción, curiosidad y de felicidad. Estaba nervioso porque éste nivel de sensaciones era completamente nuevo, emocionado y curioso por la nueva experiencia, pero sobre todo feliz de saber lo mucho, mucho que en verdad lo quería su hermano. Lo abrazó fuertemente porque necesitaba decirle, de algún modo, que él lo quería mucho también. Y, de todas esas emociones, temblaba, levemente, como si tiritara. Sobre todo le temblaban las rodillas, como si no fueran tan estables como antes.

Hikaru sabía que había algo diferente, aunque no sabía lo que había cambiado, pero Kaoru se comportaba, definitivamente, de un modo distinto. Había cerrado los ojos, algo que muy rara vez hacía, como si lo disrutara más en ese instante de lo que nunca antes lo había disfrutado. Y luego comenzó a respirar por entre los labios, y a Hikaru le pareció hermoso. Tenía la sensación de que aquella vez todo era más profundo, más recíproco. Era como si esta vez, realmente estuviera a descubierto también el corazón de Kaoru, no sólamente el suyo. Lo acercó más a sí mismo y él también cerró los ojos mientras se dedicaba a sentir la piel de suave terciopelo de Kaoru mientras la atrapaba entre sus propios labios, mientras la aprisionaba suavemente entre los dientes. Era una delicia, el cielo en la tierra, y eso que él dudaba que existiera el cielo. Pero éste era su cielo. Los labios de su hermano sabían mejor que el paraíso. La respiración cálida de su hermano sobre su piel le puso los vellos de punta, y simplemente quiso seguir probándolo, aunque en ello se le fuera toda la noche, o toda la vida. ¿Qué más daban las horas, la comida y bebida, que más daba la vida? Simplemente quería seguir así, por siempre. Y entonces sintió a Kaoru temblar, y sintió una presión en el pecho. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía seguir o detenerse? ¿Kaoru estaba emocionado o le estaba haciendo daño? No sabía que hacer. Necesitaba una pista. Estaba casi seguro de que su hermano quería que continuara, pero casi no era suficiente. ¿Cómo debía responder?

Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de detenerse, sintió los brazos de Kaoru rodearle con amor y cariño infinitos, y a él mismo se le escapó un suspiro. Kaoru no sólo quería que siguiera, si no que estaba diciéndole que le quería tremendamente. Se sintió conmovido y él también le rodeó con los brazos, incapáz de no corresponder el gesto de su hermano, mientras seguía atrapando sus labios con aún más voracidad, lamiéndolos suavemente cuando los tenía entre los dientes. A kaoru se le escapó un gemido pequeño, suave y ahogado. Hikaru abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se separó, desconcertado. ¿Kaoru acababa de gemir?

Kaoru sintió frío cuando el aire de la habitación volvió a golpear sus mejillas que habían sido suavemente cubiertas por las manos de su hermano, pero se sintió tan bien, querido entre sus brazos, que no pudo ni reprochar. Especialmente porque su hermano había aumentado las atenciones a sus labios, haciéndole estremecer y no precisamente de frío. Atrapó de nuevo su labio inferior entre los dientes y entonces Kaoru percibió una sensación nueva, apenas la punta de la suave lengua de su hermano, rozándole los labios. Era delicioso. Y pensar que era Hikaru, el mismo Hikaru que tanto quería y que tanto lo quería, quien estaba lamiendo sus labios en ese mismo instante... se le escapó un gemido pequeño y suave, aunque lo intentó ahogar. Se preocupó cuando se le escapó, ¿Acababa de Gemir? no se sorprendió cuando su hermano se apartó, aunque lo cierto es que, gemido o no gemido, no quería que se apartara.

Hikaru lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y él estaba igual.

-¿Kaoru...?-  
-Lo lamento.- no sabía porqué, el primer impulso era disculparse.- No fué a propósito.-  
-Pero... ¿porqué?-  
-No se.- empezaba a ponerse rojo.-No quería... lo lamento.- dijo mirando hacia otra parte

Hikaru volvió a acercarse a él, lo abrazo y lo miró a los ojos.

-No te disculpes. Conmigo, hermano, nunca tienes que disculparte, ¿está bien?.- le abrazó de nuevo.- Me sorprendiste, es todo.- Hikaru hizo una pausa y lo miró a los ojos.- Kaoru... ¿tú... tú me... quieres?-  
-Claro que te quiero.- Kaoru estaba descolocado por la pregunta.  
-No, me refiero...- ésta iba a ser la pregunta más difícil de hacer de toda su existencia.- ¿tu me...?- maldición, dilo de una vez!- Kaoru ¿Tu me amas?-

¡¿¿Eh??!

-¿que si yo...? Hikaru, ¿porqué crees que yo...?-  
-Por ahora, no creo nada. Pero necesito saber. ¿Porqué... Porqué gemiste? ¿Me deseas? ¿Me amas o me... cualquier cosa? No voy a enfadarme, Kaoru. Necesito saber.-  
-Hikaru... yo... no sé... Te quiero. Te quiero... mucho. No creo... amarte, ni... desearte... no lo sé.- suspiró.- Se sentía bien, muy bien. Era nuevo, y sabía que lo hacías porque tú me querías, y sólo... fué sin querer-  
-Kaoru...- Hikaru lo miró con ternura. Entendía, por supuesto que entendía. Si, fuera lo que fuera, eso era lo mismo que él sentía, cuando lo besaba, cuando lo abrazaba, cuando lo tenía debajo suyo entre las sábanas todas las mañanas.  
-Lo lamento.-  
-No tienes que disculparte. No conmigo.-  
-No quería enredar las cosas.-  
-No lo has hecho.-  
-Pero...-  
-déjalo ya.-

Hikaru volvió a besarlo, mucho más suavemente

-Sólo prométeme.- dijo Hikaru.- que si sientes algo, me lo dirás.-  
-Te lo prometo, hermano.-

Hikaru volvió a besarlo. Kaoru volvió a cerrar los ojos. No quería gemir otra vez, no quería apartar a su hermano, pero desde que había probado lo bien que se sentía dejarse llevar, no quería volver a permanecer con los ojos abiertos, conciente, insensible. Quería sentir los labios de su hermano recorriendo los suyos otra vez... aquella era su última noche juntos, antes de tener que despedirse durante tres semanas. No era tanto, no era como que no fuera a volver a estar junto a Hikaru... ¿verdad? Apartó la horrible idea de no volver a verlo de su cabeza, y se dedicó a sentir. También él abrazó a Hikaru, y ésta vez, no lo dejó llevarse toda la diversión. Liberó su labio inferior del agarre de su hermano y lo besó él a cambio, haciéndole a sus labios lo que Hikaru le había hecho a los suyos segundos atrás.

Hikaru se llevó una sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de Kaoru atrapando los suyos. ¿Kaoru estaba... correspondiéndole? Nunca lo había hecho, nunca... nunca le había hecho pensar que podría sentir lo mismo que él... Dejó de pensar cuando volvió a sentir ese inconfundible consquilleo en sus propios labios. Suspiró y sintió que las rodillas se le hacían de gelatina. Abrazó a Kaoru, pensando que temblaba igual que su hermano unos segundos antes. Comenzó a empujarlo lentamente hacia la cama. Durante unos instantes Kaoru no se dió cuenta, simplemente se dejó llevar, mientras sentía la delicia de la respiración de su hermano y el sabor de sus labios. ¿Era ésto lo que Hikaru sentía cada que lo besaba? Ahora comprendía su fijación...

Su línea de pensamiento se interrumpió cuando sintió el colchón pegarle en la parte de atrás de las rodillas. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se separó de su hermano.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó nervioso.  
-Nada.- respondió Hikaru, tan firmemente que Kaoru no dudó. Aunque quería aclarar las cosas de todos modos.  
-¿Entonces porqué...?-  
-Porque no me voy a quedar parado toda la noche.- fué la seca respuesta.- pero no quiero dejar de hacer ésto.-

Dicho y hecho, lo volvió a besar. Kaoru cerró los ojos de nuevo, dejándose llevar, y ésta vez, permitiendo que Hikaru lo empujara sobre la cama, mientras ambos hacían esfuerzos supremos por no separarse en una situación tan complicada. Aquello sí parecía una analogía de lo que era su relación, pensó. Talvez se debía a que se hubiera dejado llevar...

Sintió a Hikaru sobre de él. Se sentía un poco acorralado, no le gustaba. Su hermano seguía igual de dulce que antes, pero se sentía un poco apresado. Así que decidió darle la vuelta a la situación. Empujó a Hikaru para quedar sobre él y fué él quien comenzó a besarlo. A hokaru se le escapó una exclamación de sorpresa y Kaoru empezó a reírse. No estaba seguro de porqué, pero le gustaba sorprenderlo. Era como sentir que había ganado el juego... aunque no estaban compitiendo.

Hikaru se sintió completamente descolocado cuando Kaoru lo empujó a él contra la cama. Primero no hacía un sólo movimiento en meses, y ahora, de repente, todo ésto... eran demasiadas emociones para una sóla noche. Pero luego recordó que no lo vería en tres semanas, y decidió que no, no eran demasiadas. Eran justo suficientes, y de hecho, quería más.

Comenzó a besarlo él también, por primera vez participando los dos del beso. Aquello también era nuevo. Se sentía distinto que simplemente devorar los labios de su hermano, ahora ambos estaban probándose. Se les escapó un suspiro combinado y ambos supieron lo que el otro estaba sintiendo. Hikaru estaba desconcertado de estar abajo, pero también del beso, de su hermano, de todo. Las cosas habían cambiado demasiado rápido. Pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Se sentía un poco apresado ahí abajo, pero si el carcelero era Kaoru... talvez podría soportar su estancia en prisión.

O talvez no. Necesitaba aire. Supuso que Kaoru habría sentido lo mismo, y decicidió que necesitaban otra situación más allá de empujarse mútuamente para ver quien quedaba debajo. Así que empujó a Kaoru, pero no subió sobre él, sino que lo dejó de lado, y el mismo se quedó de lado, para seguir besándolo sin obstruírlo. Volvió a concentrarse en el beso, ésta vez, sin distractores como rodillas temblorosas ni sensación de acorralamiento, simplemente con una paz tremenda recorriéndole completamente, y un amor renovado por su hermano brillar en su interior. Lo abrazó y lo estrujó contra sí, intentando fundirse con él en la obscuridad de la noche y deseando al mismo tiempo no hacerlo, porque de hacerlo nunca tendría esos labios para besarlos otra vez.

Kaoru se sintió totalmente cómodo sobre la cama, sin tener que esforzarse para estar arriba pero sin estar acorralado por su hermano, que se relajó tremendamente. Sólo a sus labios siguió exigiéndoles resistencia, porque no quería que se detuvieran. Sintió los brazos de su hermano, abrazándolo tan fuerte como si quisiera fundirse con él. Lo apresó también entre los suyos y él sí que lo intentó, deseando que realmente pudieran fundirse en uno solo y que nadie pudiera separarlos jamás, para estar siempre su hermano y él, juntos. Y deseando a la vez, deseando que no ocurriera, porque le encantaba pensar que Hikaru era otro ser, distinto, que pensaba y sentía por sí mismo, que era en sí mismo. Porque eso era lo que lo hacía más especial cuando sentían lo mismo. De otro modo, no hubiera tenido sentido.

Así permanecieron, sin saber si habían pasado un par de minutos u horas y horas, besándose en la obscuridad de la noche, deseando a la vez unirse y a la vez quedarse separados.

**Notas finales de capítulo:  
**  
Waaaah!!!!! Capítulo laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo.... xDDDDD.... es que no había otro punto para cortarlo, y esa fué una de las razones por las que tardé tanto en subirlo. Pero tómenlo como un regalo de navidad! (haganse a la idea de que con las fiestas encima quien sabe si escriba). No me acabó de gustar el capítulo en algunas partes, pero ya no quería cambiarlo, así que se quedó así. Espero que no me agarren a tomatazos :P. Pero me encantó como terminó *o*... weeee.... ojos di amor... Kao-chan, Hika-chan, I love U! U'R The Best! WIIIIIIII!!!! xDDDD. Lo siento, ya saben que las autoras también nos ponemos locas cuando escribimos fics. Especialmente yo. Releí éste quien sabe cuantas veces y escribí quien sabe que tanta loquera xDD. Para que se hagan una idea en una versión del capítulo hasta salía la mamá de los gemelos... ah, lo lamento, mi mente distorsionada que le da por hacer loqueras. La verdad sí quería que saliera su mamá en el capítulo, pero me complicaba mucho la escena del final, y están de acuerdo en que no podía quedarme sin esa!, ¿verdad? :P Seguro que sí. Una limita suavecita para todas las fans. Voy a poner lemmon, sí, pero en ésta historia quiero irme lentito n.n

En fin, espero que les guste y una vez más se agradece por leer y aprovecho para decir: en el capi anterior me quitó la dirección del proyecto que estoy llevando y me fastidié. Es un proyecto sobre fanfictions, interesados la página sería fandicion. blogspot. com sin los espacios... haber si así aparece... u¬¬ hechen un vistazo, me encantarían sus opiniones, y si alguien se interesa, wow, porque necesitamos mucha ayuda :S ...

Un beso

Cordel


	4. Capítulo 4: Martes

**Notas iniciales de capítulo:  
**  
Hola de nuevo!!! Primero, dos millones de disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar!! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!! La verdad éste año ha sido muy duro para mí, y se puede decir que en cierto modo, todo me ha pasado. Tuve una recuperación de una horrible crisis, tuve problemas con la relación más cercana que tengo en éste planeta, y hasta tuve hermanos... He estad tan ocupada que ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para pensar en desbloquear mi atorado cerebro y decirle a mi musa que se pusiera a trabajar. Terminar éste capítulo me costó horrores.!!! Espero, sin embargo, que les guste y que con peste capítulo empiece una era más estable para mi escritura de fics. Disculpen muchísimo la tardanza, creánme que no son los únicos, toda mi vida se paralizó en cierto sentido y a penas de octubre para acá vá volviendo a la navidad. Ha sido un año muy difícil pero parece que ya terminó. Eso espero. Éste capítulo va dedicado a tods las lectors que dejaron review: andy_galadrim , Kika_Us-Chan, Takasana Hikanete, Miriadel-Emel, SxN-Hina6, AnGeLuSyCaIm, DC, CoNcReTe_AnGeL_10, Daf-hitachiin y Cielo, perdon por dejarles un año esperando!!! T.T

Les quiero mucho, si les gusta por favor no abandonen el fic T.T y Gomen una vez más.

Saluditos: Cordel

**_En lo más profundo_**  
**por awix, angel del caos, a.k.a cordel-azul**

_**Capítulo 4: Primer día / Martes**_

Hikaru abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vió fué el rostro de su hermano a escasos centímetros del suyo. Se había quedado dormido mientras lo besaba. Aún podía sentir su abrazo, no tan fuerte como en la noche anterior, pero se habían quedado inconscientemente abrazados, incluso estando dormidos. Le sorprendía no haberse movido mientras dormía, pero no le molestaba.

Como todas las mañanas, lo primero que hizo fué mirar el despertador, para saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que emitiera su infernal pitido. Diez minutos. Le quedaban diez minutos. Talvez tendría tiempo de apagarlo antes de que Kaoru despertara... pero ¿y si su hermano se molestaba cuando se diera cuenta de que lo había apagado? Siempre podía alegar que no lo había encendido...

Kaoru abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vió fueron los ojos de su hermano, mirándolo. Se había quedado dormido besándolo. Se sonrojó. Aún sentía los brazos de su hermano alrededor de sí, del mismo modo que sentía los suyos alrededor del cuerpo de Hikaru. Se sonrojó más. ¿Habían dormido abrazados?

Lentamente recordaba las dulces caricias de la noche anterior, y se sonrojaba más. Talvez se había dejado ir demasiado... ¿en qué había pensado? Pero había sido maravilloso... el cosquilleo en los labios, la humedad, el dulce sabor... el cariño de su hermano una y otra vez, rodeándolo, acogiéndolo, abrazándolo...

-Hikaru...-susurró.

Hikaru vió a su hermano abrir los ojos lentamente y le pareció algo tan bonito que no pudo dejar de verlo. Aunque se sintió mal. No había apagado el despertador, lo que significaba que dentro de unos minutos éste sonaría (en contra de su voluntad) y determinaría que él y su hermano tenían que separarse, hasta nuevo aviso.

-Kaoru.- respondió con una sonrisa un poco triste, pensando que pronto sería la hora.

Kaoru miró la sonrisa de su hermano con desconcierto. ¿Qué, qué era lo que lo ponía triste? Debía ser algo malo... aún no salía del todo de su sopor, pero pronto recordó lo que entristecía a su hermano. Hoy era el día que tenían que separarse. Le pesó el corazón. No quería... todavía no... por favor... no quería dejar atrás ese capullo protector de los brazos de su hermano, no quería dejar atrás todo ese cariño que le llenaba completamente, ni esos besos que lo hacían sentir tan bien, tembloroso y emocionado. ¿Porqué estaba haciendo ésto? ¿Qué se le había metido en la cabeza?

Hikaru. Era verdad, ya recordaba. Era por Hikaru, porque no quería que sufriera. Porque algún día los dos tendrían que separarse, aunque le pesara en el alma, porque algún día los dos tendrían que tener sus propias vidas, porque no podían estar por siempre juntos, por eso, tenían que ser independientes y aprender a vivir el uno sin el otro, y era mejor que lo hicieran ahora que podrían ayudarse si alguno caía.

Recogió su dolorido corazón y volvió a su determinación. Tenía que ser fuerte

Hikaru permaneció mirando a su hermano mientras despertaba, observando atentamente los cambios en sus expresiones mientras tomaba consciencia del mundo a su alrededor. Al principio tenía cara de confundido, pero poco a poco fué volviendo a la realidad y pudo ver otra vez esa mirada dura y fría, la que ponía cuando lo apartaba, cuando se alejaba de él. Se le fué el alma al suelo. Ni siquiera había sonado todavía el despertador, y su hermano ya lo estaba apartando. Ni siquiera iba a dejarle disfrutar los diez minutos que quedaban antes de tener que levantarse para devorarle de nuevo esos labios de suave dulce, ni siquiera iba a darle unos instantes más de gloria antes de arrojarlo lejos.

Kaoru vió la mirada herida de su hermano, y le dolió tanto... era difícil pensar que le estaba haciendo un bien cuando veía semejante dolor en los ojos de Hikaru, atravezándole el corazón como una estaca, haciéndolo sentirse maldito. No quería herir a Hikaru. Ante todo, era lo que menos quería. No quería levantarse. "Junta fuerzas" se dijo. Con un suspiro, se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los hombros caídos y las manos apoyadas en el borde, sintiendo como si hubiese dejado un pedazo de su pecho en el lecho. Era la hora. Tenía que irse.

-Deberíamos despedirnos.- En realidad tenía miedo de hacerlo, porque sentía que si se despedía nunca iba a querer irse, pero no tenía corazón para irse así sin más, sin despedirse de su hermano.

Hikaru se sentía totalmente decaído en el lecho, sumido en lo más profundo de su propia desesperación. ¿Porqué? Quería preguntar. No es como si fuéramos a dejar de vernos para siempre ¿O sí? No quería despedirse. No quería torturarse más con la delicia de su presencia otro instante, sabiendo que nada podría hacer para detenerlo, que se iría, hiciera lo que hiciera. Pero, en un deseo autodestructivo, tampoco quería que se marchara, y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo, todo, convertirse en otro, sacárse los ojos, vender su alma al diablo, para que se quedara otro instante, incluso si eso lo quebraba, si lo destrozaba y volvía un millón de fragmentos, éstaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa, sólo por tenerlo entre sus brazos otro segundo.

-¿Me dejarás quitarte un último beso?.- preguntó, incorporándose justo detrás de su hermano, sintiendo sus dos pedazos de corazón latir independientemente, uno a punto de morir de un infarto de la velocidad con que latía, y otro a punto de dejar de latir, mientras los sostenía a ambos en un puño, esperando la respuesta.

Kaoru enrojeció ante sus palabras, como si el haberlo dicho volviese más real la situación, como si el escucharlo le echara en cara la realidad, volviéndola sólida. Como si tras todo ésto, sólo con las palabras de Hikaru sus besos se hubieran vuelto reales. Se volvió a mirarlo. Estaba apoyado con una mano en el colchón, a su espalda, sentado en la cama, mirándolo fijamente. Tragó saliva. No quería decir que sí, porque si lo besaba, no querría irse, querría permanecer en esa habitación para siempre, y no debía hacerlo. Pero la verdad era que, en lo más profundo, no deseaba nada más allá de aceptar, aceptar y devorarle los labios hasta que el mundo se terminara.

-No.- le dijo. - Te lo quitaré yo.-

Dicho y hecho, se inclinó hacia él, entreabriendo los labios para besarlo, entrecerrando los ojos para no pensarlo demasiado.

Hikaru vió a su hermano acercarse con los labios entreabiertos, invitantes, y los ojos entrecerrándose en un gesto hermoso. Casi había muerto cuando lo había escuchado decir que no tan firmemente, durante un segundo había estado seguro de que se iba a destrozar, pero ahora lo olvidó. Lo dejó ir, como si fuera agua, escurrirse entre los dedos, mientras se dejaba caer lentamente hacia atrás y lo tomaba por la cara para besarlo y también para arrastrarlo con él en su descenso mientras volvía a obsesionarse con su labio inferior, decidido a saborearlo como nunca porque no sabía cuando tendría que parar.

Kaoru sintió las caricias de su hermano mientras él mismo respondía con las propias, abrazándolo en cierta medida, sintiendo la piel de su torso desnudo, mientras él también devoraba sus labios agitadamente, sintiendo el corazón en un puño, sabiéndo que sólo estaba haciéndoselo más difícil a sí mismo, pero decidido a seguir besando a Hikaru aunque fuera por unos instantes.

Hikaru abrazó a su hermano bajo los omoplatos, mientras sentía los brazos de Kaoru rodeándolo a su vez, atrayendolo contra sí, sintiendo su piel de terciopelo frío y deseando tenerle siempre entre sus brazos. Sintió los labios de Kaoru devorándole el labio inferior, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, sintiendo los dientes de su hermano torturándole lentamente. Suspiró, dejandose ir, sin ánimos de volver a la realidad, sintiendo la lengua de su hermano recorrele suavemente los labios... Esperen un segundo ¿Lengua? Abrió los ojos.

Kaoru devoraba los labios de su hermano con avidez, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación, el exquisito sabor. Había estado tantas veces en la posición que su hermano ocupaba ahora, y sentía como si hubiese aprendido por inercia. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Ahora, no sólo comprendía a su hermano, si no que podía compartir sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, su hermano había sido más dulce, mucho más dulce. Él no podía ser tan dulce. No quería ser tan dulce. No ahora que tenía que separarse de su hermano, no con lo mucho que le pesaba. Se aferró más a Hikaru, atrapando sus labios entre los dientes suavemente, una y otra vez. Oyó cómo a su hermano se le escapó un suspiro. Era hermoso. Hermoso. Tan profundamente hermoso que no desaba nada más que vivir en uno de esos suspiros, completamente rodeado por los sentimientos y las sensaciones que destilaba su hermano en algo tan simple, y lo único que deseaba, era oírlo otra vez, Comenzó a lamerle suavemente los labios, deseando probarlo, recorrerlo, quererlo, pero por sobretodo, hacerlo suspirar de nuevo, para sentirse de nuevo envuelto en la dulzura de la sensación de ser quien le provocaba a su hermano esa paz.

Kaoru parecía completamente perdido, observó Hikaru, mirando a su hermano, inmóvil donde estaba, simplemente observando mientras su gemelo parecía perderse en sus propios sentimientos o en sus propios pensamientos y se separaba de la realidad. Estaba completamente perdido, y Hikaru entendía lo que era estar así. Lo sabía, sentía la forma en que Kaoru estaba liberando sus sentimientos acallando su propia mente, como él tenía que hacer tan a menudo. Sabía que tenía la mente en blanco, vacía, y que en ese instante, sólo actuaba el corazón, que, cansado de estar tan reprimido, se dejaba salir sin pensar en las consecuencias. Lo sabía, porque él lo hacía todo el tiempo.

-Kaoru...- murmuró, llamándole. -Kaoru, ¿Porqué me lo ocultas? ¿Porqué te alejas, porqué me alejas, cuando en el fondo me quieres tanto como yo te quiero?- tomó la cabeza de su hermano entre los brazos, atrayéndolo hacia él- ¿Porqué no quieres decirme lo que de verdad estás sintiendo?- Lo apretó más contra sí, con sus pedazos de corazón estrujados y razgados al sentirse tan lejos, tan aislado, de alguien a quien siempre había querido tanto, de alguien que siempre había estado a su lado.- Kaoru, ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?-

Kaoru entreabrió los ojos. Tenía la vista nublada, su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Pero había oído parte de lo que había murmurado Hikaru, y lo miró con esa expresión, con los sentimientos revueltos por el beso, todavía dominandole en gran parte.

-Por favor, Hikaru, no me lo preguntes.-

Se separó de un tirón, dejando a Hikaru tendido en la cama, abandonado una vez más. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás.

-Me daré una ducha.- dijo sin volverse a mirar a su hermano.  
-¿Puedo...?- comenzó Hikaru.

Kaoru se detuvo en la puerta, se giró a verlo y lo atravezó con la mirada.

-Ya me despedí- dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.- No me pidas más.-

Atravezó la puerta y la cerró a su espalda. Hikaru se quedó sólo, sintiendo sus pedazos de corazón más rotos, como si alguien los hubiera hecho trocitos del mismo modo en que se razga un papel. Ya no sabía si algún día, ese corazón quedaría igual. Pero lo dudaba.

Enterró la cabeza entre las almohadas y contuvo las lágrimas, porque no quería llorar

Del otro lado de la puerta, Kaoru no pudo hacer lo mismo.

......

Había dicho que tomaría un baño, pero no quería hacerlo.

Kaoru estaba de pié frente a la ducha, mirándola sin querer entrar. Y es que sentía las caricias de su hermano todavía frescas en la piel, y tenía miedo de que se las llevara el agua como se llevaba todas las otras sensaciones, todos los otros contactos, todas las otras cosas que se quedaban sobre la piel.

Tenía que desprenderse de esas caricias, se dijo. Del mismo modo en que tenía que dejar ir a Hikaru. Se metió a la ducha en contra de su propia voluntad, sintiendo, sin desear que ese olor se marchara ni que ese sabor abandonara sus labios, sin desear que esas caricias abandonaran su piel. Pero tenían que irse, por el bien de su hermano.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras abria el grifo, y lentamente, se frotaba la piel, para retirar las caricias de su hermano.

...

Hikaru se levantó lentamente de la cama. Aunque no quería levantarse. Tenía los ojos rojos, pero había contenido las lágrimas. Ahora se sentía desgastado, exprimido, agotado. Tenía que recomponerse.

La sensación del beso todavía le cosquilleaba en los labios. La sensación de las manos de su hermano, todavía la sentía en la piel, completamente perdido en ella. Se había duchado antes de dormirse el día anterior, con Kaoru. Kaoru estaba bastante limpio pero se había bañado con él de todos modos, para hacerle compañía. Y es que él no hubiera podido dejarlo ni un instante, ni aunque hubiera querido. Talvez debería darse una ducha, pensó. Pero no podía. Sólo de recordar la noche anterior, su hermano arrojandole espuma como cuando aún eran pequeños... no podría con el peso de esa felicidad en contraste con ésta soledad vacía. Además, ahora sentía las manos de su gemelo recorriéndole como si todavía estuvieran ahí, esforzándose por quedarse para siempre grabadas en sus poros. No quería eliminar esa sensación. Todavía no.

¿Qué tal bajar a desayunar? Pensó mientras se vestía y se adecentaba para salir al colegio. Pero aquella mesa parecía enorme cuando se estaba sentado solo. Cuando se estaba acompañado, lo era de todos modos, pero en esos momentos no importaba que fuera enorme. Además, sus labios sabían a Kaoru.

Talvez se saltaría el desayuno de nuevo.

...

Kaoru se envolvió en la toalla, tiritando, y entró en su habitación. Tenía frío, no se había llevado la ropa al lavabo, se le había olvidado. Usualmente la mucama se la dejaba doblada junto a la ducha... en el cuarto de su hermano.

No dormía mucho en su cuarto. No desde que había vuelto a dormir con Hikaru. Llevaba más de un año sin pisar aquél lugar por un tiempo mayor a dos días. Estaba todo en orden, y perféctamente limpio, por supuesto. El servicio hacía su trabajo. Pero como las cosas estaban dispuestas como él las había dejado, entonces de cualquier modo le sonaba a abandonado.

Con un suspiro se acercó a la cómoda donde se guardaba buena parte de la ropa. Las cosas que estaban ahí no solía usasrlas. La mayor parte ya no le quedaba. Había crecido por lo menos dos tallas. Encontró ropa que le quedara y buscó el uniforme escolar para ponerselo. Pero ahí sólo estaba el uniforme blanco de secundaria.

Pensar que cuando él todavía se quedaba en éste lugar, todavía usaba aquél... Y éste era sólo el de repuesto. Había uno en el cuarto de Hikaru, además de los de Hikaru.

Encontró su uniforme, sin embargo, junto a la puerta de la habitación, perféctamente doblado. No por nada recibía su salario la servidumbre de la casa. Se vistió, intentando olvidar todo lo que había pensado antes, pero no podía. Recordó la última vez que había estado en ese cuarto. Había habido un día, después de haber vuelto a dormir con su hermano, en el que había vuelto a su habitación, y no había sido hace tanto tiempo....

Había sido tan sólo hacía unos meses...

¡¡LÁRGATE DE MI HABITACIÓN!!-  
-¡¡CON GUSTO, Y TÚ DEVUÉLVEME MIS COSAS!!-  
-¡¡TOMA TUS PORQUERÍAS Y LÁRGATE, ASÍ FINALMENTE TENDRÉ ALGO DE ESPACIO EN ÉSTE LUGAR!!-  
-¡¡Y TE QUEDARÁS SÓLO COMO SIEMPRE, IMBÉCIL!! ¡¡NO AVIENTES MIS COSAS, HIKARU NO BAKA!!-  
-¡¡MÁS VALE SÓLO QUE AL LADO DE UN IMBÉCIL MÁS GRANDE!! ¡¡AVENTARÉ LO QUE ME DÉ LA GANA!!-  
-¡¡CON UN...!! ¡¡VETE A SOÑAR CON HARUHI, TARADO!!-

Kaoru entró en su habitación dando un portazo y aventó el montón de cosas que llevaba en los brazos al suelo del puro coraje. Afuera, otro montón de cosas suyas estaban esparcidas en el suelo, pero estaba demasiado malhumorado para ir a recogerlas. Sabía que era lo que su hermano quería, hacerlo recoger sus cosas del suelo, era un despreciable.

-Baka- murmuró, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Lo hubiera forzado a recoger sus cosas pero le había cerrado la puerta en la cara. -Baka.- Repitió, dejándose caer de espaldas en la cama

Como le enfurecía. Hikaru era un idiota, intolerante, egoista descarado. Kaoru siempre estaba ahí, apoyándolo como un idiota, evitando cualquier acto nimio o levísimo comentario que pudiera lastimarlo u ofenderlo. ¿Cómo podía decirle todas esas cosas? Era un descarado

Todo había comenzado con la pelea en el Host Club. Lo habían planeado espontáneamente, y había dado como resultado justo lo que querían. Pero una vez que se marchaban del host club, riéndose un poco malditamente, había empezado el verdadero problema. Habían estado riéndose recordando as reacciones del host club, y en general, hablando del asunto, mientras caminaban hacia la salida, cuando la plática se había desviado sin querer.

-Fué una buena idea.-  
-No estuvo mal. Digo, sirvió para pasar el rato.-  
-Sí.- Kaoru guardó silencio un instante.- Perdón por haberme reído.-  
-Está bien.- había dicho Hikaru.- Me molestó un poco al principio, pero con todo lo de la pelea creo que hasta lo olvidé.-

Kaoru sonrió.

-Fué una excelente actuación.- dijo Kaoru.  
-No fué nada, realmente. Sólo pensé en las cosas que te diría si de verdad estuviera molesto.-

Kaoru se detuvo. Hikaru tardó un poco en darse cuenta y volverse a verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-  
-¿Iba en serio?- preguntó Kaoru, ligeramente molesto.  
-Por supuesto que no. No estaba molesto de verdad.-  
-¡Pero si lo hubieras estado, realmente me hubieras echado todo eso en cara!-Hikaru no respondió.- ¡Quiere decir que esas cosas en verdad te molestan!-  
-Bueno, sí, un poco. Pero no es importante. Tu me echaste muchas cosas en cara también.- Hikaru no parecía entender la importancia de la situación, dejándola de lado completamente.  
-¡¡Pero yo estaba fingiendo!!-Kaoru no se lo podía creer.- ¡Sólamente te seguía la corriente!-  
-Bueno ¿Qué más da?-ahora también Hikaru parecía ligeramente hastiado.- Era una pelea fingida, por dios.-  
-¡No puedo creer que esas cosas en verdad te molesten!-dijo Kaoru, hirviendo de rabia.- ¡¡Creí que estabas a gusto!!-  
-¡¡¡¡Pero si lo estoy!!!!-Hikaru dió una patada en el suelo, protestando, casi como haciendo berrinche.- ¡¡Maldita sea ¿Cómo puedes armar tanto alboroto por una pelea fingida?!! ¡¿Es que de veras quieres pelear?!-  
-¡¡¡Después de ésto, por supuesto que sí!!! ¿Realmente tienes tantas cosas que reprocharme? ¿Cómo puedes guardarte todo eso?-  
-¡¡Que Dramas, por Kami-sama!! No puedo creer que seas tan exagerado.-

Ese había sido el comienzo de la verdadera pelea.

Kaoru se tiró sobre el colchón, con los brazos cruzados, enfurruñado.

-Ero-kappa. Malo para las matemáticas. Encimoso. Maleducado. Alborotador detestable.- Kaoru murmuraba enfurruñado todas las cosas que su hermano le había dicho. Era extraño, no se acordaba de más. Había tenido la impresión de que eran muchas.-Él es el verdadero encimoso. ¿Cómo puede molestarle que durmamos juntos?-

Se descruzo de brazos y giró en la cama, viendo hacia el techo pero ésta vez con la cabeza sobre los cojines, todavía intentando acordarse de más cosas de las que su hermano se hubiera quejado, pero la verdad era que, por mucho que repasaba la pelea, no encontraba más. Y lo de encimoso ni siquiera lo había dicho, era más bien la conclusión de Kaoru al pensar que le molestaba que durmiera con él. No eran en absoluto ofensas tan graves, sonaban a la clase de cosas que dice uno cuando está enojado. Al fín y al cabo ¿Que había hecho? Compararlo con una caricatura, decir que era mejor que él y, en general, buscar ofenderlo de un modo bastante infantil. El enojo disminuía lentamente. Ahora que lo pensaba, todo eran acciones de coraje más que otra cosa. Cuando le había molestado por tener el pelo pintado de Rosa, ni siquiera había sabido responder, y había terminando empujándolo. Ahora que lo pensaba quien había hablado más era él. Y cuando había querido dar de comer a Haruhi, igual no había podido evitar encelarse, aunque fingía que estaba enojado. Sonrió un poco al pensar en eso. Al final, la única cosa que realmente parecía importar era el hecho de que no estaba a gusto compartiendo cama. A Kaoru eso le dolía un poco, para él había sido tan agradable volver a pasar la noche en compañía... Pero aún así, ahora se daba cuenta de que realmente había sido demasiado dramático. Si sólo le molestaba eso, lo mejor era hablar con él en lugar de pelear sin sentido. Al menos, eso era lo que tenía más lógica.

Kaoru suspiró y se puso de pié. Caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, y cuando la abrió, encontró a Hikaru en cuclillas, recogiendo las cosas que había aventado. Cuando lo vió en la puerta, las soltó todas de sopetón, se puso en pié y pateó la que tenía más cerca, poniendo una cara de altivez extraordinaria que habría sido más creíble si Kaoru no hubiera estado tan calmado. Cuando Hikaru se dió cuenta de que su hermano no protestaba se volvió a verlo.

-¿Ya no estás enojado?-preguntó todavía haciéndose el ofendido

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo un poquito molesto.- dijo suavemente  
-¡De verdad que esas cosas no importan!.- La fachada de Hikaru cayó totalmente, mientras intentaba explicarse.- Sólo son cosas que diría si estuviera molesto.-  
-Lo sé.-

Hubo un breve silencio. Hikaru había sido interrumpido en sus explicaciones, así que no sabía si continuar. Esperaba que Kaoru dijera algo. Tras unos segundos, finalmente su hermano lo hizo.

-¿Cómo puede molestarte que durmamos juntos?- preguntó Kaoru. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a eso, por mucho que quería. Hikaru pareció sorprenderse un poco.  
-No me molesta.- sentenció.- Me gusta que estés ahí, es sólo... que si me estiro y te toco dices que me encimo, y si no, a veces te caes y te enojas. Y yo no duermo a gusto echo bolita, no puedo. Pero no me molesta que estés ahí, sólo creo que necesitamos una cama más grande.-

Kaoru se rió. Era gracioso ver a Hikaru justificarse, movía mucho las manos, como si hiciera señales de avión. Hikaru lo vió reir y se puso un poco rojo, y para disimular, se pasó la mano por el cuello.

-Creo que es verdad que soy un poco Dramático.- dijo Kaoru.- Es que me sentí mal de pensar que tenías mucho que reprocharme, y creo que me puse un poco a la defensiva. Creo que me dolieron las cosas de la pelea como si las hubieras dicho en serio-  
-Tu también decías algunas cosas en serio.- dijo Hikaru, de nuevo con tonito de reproche.- Como cuando decías que te molesta que te tire de la cama.-  
-Sí, y es verdad que eres un poco Hentai.- murmuró Kaoru  
-¡¿Nani?!-  
-Nande mo nai, nande mo nai.- dijo Kaoru, negando con las manos y sonriendo un poco forzado. No quería empezar otra pelea. Al abrir los ojos vió que Hikaru lo veía un poco dolido, y se explicó.- Es sólo que me estés besando todo el tiempo... me siento en una de esas novelas Yaoi de nuestro material de investigación-(Estos escuincles hacen investigación para sus escenitas en el club)-y no me gusta. Pero no me molesta que lo hagas, es sólo que no me acostumbro.-

Se miraron un instante, como procesando lo que les había dicho el otro, luego, como por acuerdo tácito, comenzaron a recoger las cosas de Kaoru.

-¿A mi cuarto o al tuyo?- preguntó Hikaru.  
-Al tuyo.- dijo Kaoru.- Si no te molesta.-  
-No. Perdón por haber arrojado tus cosas-  
-Perdón por haber iniciado la pelea.-  
-Está bien. Perdón por decir que no me gustaba que te metieras en mi cama.-  
-Perdón por llamarte Hentai. ¿Estabas recogiendo mis cosas antes de que yo llegara?-  
-Sí... quería que te disculparas porque tu habías empezado todo, y al principio las patee, pero se me ocurrió esconderlas en alguna parte. Aunque llegaste antes que pudiera pensar en nada.-  
-Vale.-

Se acomodaron todo en los brazos y se lo llevaron de vuelta al cuarto de Hikaru. Y de esa pelea no se volvió a hablar.

Kaoru suspiró. Extrañaba mucho a Hikaru. No sabía como iba a hacer para pasar tanto tiempo sin él. Sus peleas siempre habían sido así fugaces, porque no tardaba mucho en que quien la había empezado quisiera hacer las pases. Por eso nadie nunca los veía pelear. No era que no lo hicieran, era que sus peleas duraban tampoco que era difícil que alguien las notara. Los dos eran muy necios, pero se entendían demasiado rápido como para pasar demasiado tiempo enfadados el uno con el otro.

Se sentía fatal. La ducha no le había quitado la sensación de las caricias de su hermano, sólo había hecho un mal intento por borrarlas y le había hecho sentirse un traidor. Su habitación vacía no le hacía sentir más independiente, si no más sólo, y le resultaba tan extraña que no se sentía en absoluto a gusto. Tenía el estómago revuelto, no tenía apetito y, en general, se sentía como un Kleenex usado y en el bote de basura. Se peinó intentando verse decente, y salió de la habitación casi huyendo de ella, hacia la cocina, para comer algo.

Igual que el día anterior, no encontró a su hermano. Intentó, sin éxito, no pensar en él, mientras se forzaba a comer. Luego, marchó hacia el colegio. La vista en la limusina era solitaria, pero igual intentó disfrutarla, aunque no lo consiguió.

Llegó hasta el colegio. Atravezar el vestíbulo fué menos difícil que el día anterior, no se sentía tan mal. Lo difícil fué ignorar a Hikaru cuando entró al salón de clases, y seguir ignorándolo. Intentaba tratarlo como a cualquier otra persona, pero eso era muy doloroso, porque él no era cualquier otra persona, era su hermano, era Hikaru. Fingió que no.

Hikaru también intentaba ser fuerte. Al principio la mirada se le partía cada que lo miraba, pero entonces recordó que al fín y al cabo, estaba haciendo ésto por su hermano. Él le había pedido aire, le había pedido que lo dejara sólo. Y lo dejaría solo. Pensar en eso le daba fuerzas. Cada que pensaba en hablar con él, en ir hacia él, se acordaba que Kaoru se lo había pedido, y resistía la tentación. De cualquier modo se sentía fatal. Lo hacía por él, pero eso no significaba que él no se lastimara. A la hora del almuerzo, no quizo comer. Y en las clases, no lograba concentrarse.

El día anterior parecía haber pasado volando. Éste iba tan lentamente que daba miedo. Pero tenía que llegar el final. El reloj caminaba tan lentamente... Haruhi estaba diciendo algo, pero Hikaru no la oía, estaba demasiado deprimido y hacía circulitos en la banca con un lapiz mientras pensaba en Kaoru. Estaba a dos pupitres de distancia, pero parecía estar tan lejos....

Campana. Recojer útiles. No hay porqué apresurarse. Salir. Haruhi dice algo a la izquierda. No hay porqué poner atención. Caminar por los pasillos. Ignorar mundo. Llegar a la tercera sala de música. Abrir la puerta. Tamaki grita por alguna razón. Ignorar. Mori mira. Ignorar. Discurso de Tamaki. Ignorar. Primera clienta. Ignorar. Fingir que no se la ignora. Conducir a la mesa de Kaoru y suya. Ignorar. Kaoru se sienta al otro lado de la mesa. Imposible creer que quiera alejarlo. Ah, no,ignorar... que bonitos ojos ¡IGNORAR!... ¿Porqué sus labios se movían tan dulcemente cuando hablaba? Daban ganas de devorar..., que diga, ¡No! ¡¡¡IGNORAR, IGNORAR!!!.

Imposible ignorar.

Las clientas seguían llegando. Una chica de cabello negro largo recogido en coletas se revolvía sonriendo suavemente y sonrojada en la silla. Kaoru reía suavemente mientras comentaba algo sobre no-sé-qué-cosa-de-la-tarde. Debería estar poniendo atención, pero es que esa risa, sonaba como campanillas, tan hermoso. ¿Cómo era que nunca se había dado cuenta? Campanillas. Campanillas dulces.... Campanillas dulces que su hermano no quería compartir con él. Golpe. ¿Porqué tenía que torturarse con pensamientos como esos? Tenía que distraerse. Se acercó lentamente hacia la mejilla de la chica mientras murmuraba cosas en su oído y ella casi tenía que sostener su corazón de la emoción. Pero los ojos de Hikaru no estaban fijos en ella, estaban fijos en la eternidad... lentamente fué paseando su mirada, hasta dejarla caer en el lugar donde tenía que caer. Pudo ver los ojos de su hermano, serios, y se acordó de lo que había prometido esa mañana, lo que había prometido a su hermano. La mirada volvió de la eternidad, de vuelta a la realidad. Los labios dejaron la languidez y tomaron un gesto firme. La voluntad se volvió ferrea y el corazón se razgo en tiritas y en cuadritos tan pequeños que parecían un pequeño montón de confeti, pero el rostro mostraba determinación y no dolor, la emoción más importante para su portador.

Kaoru lo vió. Veía a su hermano intentar, fallidamente, llevaba toda la tarde perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Haruhi se había preocupado por Hikaru y le había preguntado si había ocurrido algo. Kaoru le dijo que Hikaru tenía cosas que resolver, y para sus sorpresa, la muchacha le preguntó a él como se sentía.

¿Que como se sentía? Fatal. Él estaba en la realidad, por el bien de su hermano, pero se sentía como arrollado por una aplanadora. Era difícil fingir cuando se sentía tan mal. Haruhi se había dado cuenta, pero él le había dicho que no era nada y la había mandado pitando...

Vió el cambio profundo en la mirada de su hermano. A veces, se preguntaba de donde sacaba tanta fuerza. Él no podía, por mucho que quería. ¿Cómo podía tener tanta resistencia al dolor? Bueno, por una parte, era mejor que fuera así. Lo extrañaría menos, le dolería menos. No se sentiría tan fatal como se sentía él, y eso era un alivio.

Porque maldita fuera la situación, sólo estando con él en la misma mesa se sentía tan adolorido, tan desesperado y tan reconfortado a la vez... pero no podía permitirse fallar.

Las seis. El host club está cerrado. Por fin. Y por desgracia. Era momento de despedirse otra vez. Kaoru tardó todo lo que pudo despidiéndose de los miembros del club, charlando con ellos, retrasándose, intentando hacer que el tiempo avanzara más rápido. Hikaru no se tomó la molestia, y salió sin despedirse de nadie, absolutamente nadie. Kaoru sintió un peso en el estómago. Su hermano no estaba integrándose, todo lo contrario.

Para cuando salió al estaiconamiento había una limusina esperándolo. El conductor le dijo que Hikaru había ordenado que los recogieran por separado por la mañana. Kaoru comprendió y alabó a su hermano aunque sentía un gigantezco nudo en el estómago. Se metió a la limusina tras agradecer al conductor, y dejó que lo llevaran a casa.

Al llegar ahí, una sirvienta le avisó que su hermano ya se había dormido. Kaoru sintió un peso en el estómago otra vez, y se forzó a cenar. Qué pesada se le hacía aquella cena, y que temprano era aún para cenar.... eran las siete y media cuando terminó. Dijo que él también se iría a dormir.

Entró a su habitación y se desvistió lentamente. Se metió bajo las sábanas limpias y miró la habitación, mientras por la ventana comenzaba a oscurecer. Se sentía tan vulnerable, sólo, en un sitio tan esteril y deprimente... tenía la sensación de que iba a vomitar. De hecho, se levantó y corrió hasta el baño, y arrojó todo lo que había en su pobre estómago. Todavía sentía nauseas cuando volvió a acostarse. Eso sin pensar en el horrible sabor que ahora tenía en la boca. Llamo a la servidumbre para pedir un vaso de agua. Y mientras lo esperaba, tuvo que pararse al baño dos veces más. Para la tercera vez todavía tenía nauseas, pero ya no había nada en su estómago que devolver. Se encogió entre las sábanas, sintiéndose sólo y abandonado. Que horror. Odiaba estar sin su hermano. Pero por eso mismo, tenía que aprender a estar sin él.

Una mucama le llevó el vaso con agua. Se lo tomó de una sentada. El sabor de boca desapareció un poco. Sólo un poco. Kaoru se quedó sólo en su habitación, extrañando a su hermano, hasta que cayó rendido

Hikaru seguía despierto, pero adormilado y un poco anestesiado. Había subido de inmediato. Por la mañana, había prohibido a la servidumbre tocar nada en la habitación en todo el día, por lo que cuando volvió, estaba tal cual la había dejado. Tal cual la habían dejado su hermano y él. Se aventó sin dudarlo sobre la cama y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, respirando el aroma de su hermano, embriagándose. Era deprimente no estar con él, pero su olor era un consuelo. No se sentía tan mal así. Se desvistió sin poner mucho cuidado en donde dejaba las cosas y volvió a hundirse en la cama, oliendo el rastro de aroma en las cobijas. Antes de eso, sentía nauseas. Ahora, éstas habían disminuído considerablemente, mientras le retumbaba el molido de corazón con el aroma de su hermano. Estaba intentando evitar dormir... para no tener que dejar ese aroma, para aprovecharlo todo lo posible, pero estaba emocionalmente exhausto, y el olor de su hermano lo adormilaba y acurrucaba. Al final, no pudo evitarlo, y se quedó dormido.

**Notas finales de capítulo:  
**  
Final medio depre. Capítulo más corto que el anterior, Gomen Nasai. Si me tienen paciencia verán que el fic muy pronto tiene una sorpresa que todas ustedes apreciarán mucho. Pero por ahora, primero tengo que hacer el drama, lo lamento T.T El fic va lentito, lo sé, pero no quiero apresurarme. Quiero dejar muy claros los días de tortura de éstos dos, ah, Hikaru-Kun, Kaoru-kun, Gomen Nasai! En el fondo yo los amo y quiero que vivan felices juntos!!! (Y de ves en cuando, si se puede, no podrían meterme a mí en medio?)

Quiero pedir disculpas si el capítulo tiene errores en alguna parte. Lo lamento, pero con todo lo que me costó subirlo, ya no lo revisé. Gomen nasai. Si encuentran algún horror... que diga error por ahí ¿Podrían avisarme? Prometo que corregiré todos los bugs más adelante, pero por ahora voy a enfocarme en el capítulo que sigue y si pudieran decirme donde están, me sería mil veces más fácil. Arigatou por adelantado. Y Gomen Nasai una vez más. Les quiero mucho

Un beso

Cordel


	5. Capítulo 5: Miércoles

**Notas iniciales de capítulo:**

Por fin! Cinco veces, cinco veces he escrito éste maldito capítulo. Odio al universo. Entre lap que pierde disco duro, disco duro externo que se jode, salir de mi casa casi huyendo y trámites y trabajo de todo y para todo, ya estaba harta de que cada que lo acababa tuviera que hacerlo otra vez!

Ahh, pero finalmente, esta aquí! Y que sea prueba ferviente de que no abandonaré ésta historia.

En fín, bueno, para compensar la HORRIBLE tardanza, éste capítulo es más largo de lo normal y viene acompañado de muy buenas noticias. Las mismas son que con el maldito esfuerzo que me costó escribirlo, pude salir de mi maldito bloqueo de escritor y que además de que quedó mejor que todas las versiones anteriores, eso me permitió escribir tres capítulos seguidos que publicaré uno por semana durante el siguiente mes. Uno hoy, dia 20, otro para el día 27 y el tercero para el día tres. Eso me dejará tres bellísimas semanas para escribirles un regalo especial que tengo planeado para éste 9 de Junio, día de nuestros amados gemes que me hace muy feliz, porque además cae en junio, el mes del orgullo LGBT! Por lo que es algo así como que super-ultra-yaoi y día perfecto para tomar de excusa para hacer cosas locas... Yo soy bisexual y por eso amo junio =3

Además, debo recordarles que el siguiente capítulo tiene una sorpresa especial que creo que os gustará a todas V. Por si alguien, por alguna rareza, está siguiendo mi otro fic (cosa que dudo) también actualizaré éstas semanas, así que son muy buenas noticias. Lo mismo para mis chicos beteados, seguro ya se consiguieron otra beta pero ahora que todo se está normalizando veremos que hacemos cpara que todo vuelva a estar en orden

En fín, gracias si alguien sigue leyendo a estas alturas, y si no, espero que algún día vuelven y encuentren mucho fic para leer.

Éste capítulo va dedicado, como siempre, a quienes muy amablemente dejan review: andy_galadrim , Kika_Us-Chan, Takasana Hikanete, Miriadel-Emel, SxN-Hina6, AnGeLuSyCaIm, DC, CoNcReTe_AnGeL_10, Daf-hitachiin, Cielo, shadow-black-neko, Nyu17, .o0 y Kuree06 y a cualquiera que haya esperado esta colosal eternidad para que saliera el capi!

Y una dedicación especial a mi mejor amigo que es clavadito a un Kyouya sempai en la vida y el cuerpo de Tamaki (como en el omake del manga, cuando lo leí fué una revelación, casi me cago de miedo xDDD. Ahora entiendo que es la reencarnación dee Kyouya y ya sé porqué me llevo tan bién con él =D)

Y a todos, el fic sí que tuvo continuación! MOE!

Quemándose con determinación: Cordel

_**En lo más profundo**_  
**por awix, angel del caos, a.k.a cordel-azul**

_**Capítulo 5: Segundo día / Miércoles.**_

Las cinco cincuenta y nueve de la mañana y el sol que, perezoso, no se quiere levantar con la excusa de que las seis de la mañana es todavía demasiado temprano, y decide darse cinco minutitos más. Cinco cincuenta y nueve de la mañanana y el segundero implacable del reloj que, sol o no sol, temprano o no temprano, avanza sin pausa y sin piedad hacia la alarma de las seis.

Las seis de la mañana y dos relojes idénticos, uno verde y uno naranja, sonando en recámaras idénticas con idéntica insistencia y molesta terquedad. Y en ese instante, dos manos idénticas que los detienen exáctamente al mismo tiempo.

Utilizando toda la furia de la que era capaz, Hikaru azotó sádicamente el despertador y lo envió lejos de sí, atravezando la habitación. Había intentado no oirlo, pero no podía. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a que siempre era él quien lo apagaba y ahora, no podía ignorarlo. Estúpida costumbre. Estúpido despertador. Quería dormir. Estúpida alarma. Estúpido nuevo día. Estúpido colegio y estúpidas obligaciones.

Se sentía mal.

Su estómago, normalmente infalible, estaba claramente hecho un nudo, como si de pronto careciera de apetito, y no tenía ánimos de hacer nada, absolútamente nada, dormir, quería dormir, no quería levantarse, no quertía pensar, no quería sentir... no quería sentir el nudo en el estómago y el nudo en la garganta y el corazón anudado que había tenido que dejar así para que no se cayera a pedazos después de todo lo que había pasado. No podía levantarse. No quería levantarse. Si se levantaba, la conciencia volvería a él, y no quería que la consciencia volviera, porque entonces pensaría. Y no quería pensar, porque si pensaba, irremediablemente, entonces...

Kaoru

Gimió de dolor. Era demasiado tarde. Ya lo había pensado, no podía evitarlo. Se revolvió entre las sábanas intentando desaparecer el dolor, el pesar, de alguna forma, como si sólo cambiando de posición fuera a apaciguar el peso que tenía en el pecho. Quería llorar, pero no lloraría. No se dejaría llorar, él no lloraba. Él era fuerte. Él no dejaría ver que había perdido el último gajo de dignidad que le quedaba, incluso si llegaba a hacerlo. No dejaría que nadie lo supiera, ni siquiera se dejaría saberlo él mismo. No lloraría. No podía llorar. No lloraría por nada en el mundo, excepto recuperar a su hermano. Por eso sí. Cualquier cosa por eso. Vendía lo que le quedaba de dignidad, la regalaba, la aventaba por la ventana del tercer piso, la olvidaba para siempre si él volvía. No le importaba. No le importaba nada.

No. No pienses eso. La dignidad nunca debe abandonarse. No sería agradable para Kaoru tener un hermano sin dignidad.

Torció la boca, enfurruñado. Se retorció en la cama. No sería un peso para su hermano. Sabía que debía levantarse.

¡Pero no se quería parar! Golpeó el colchón y enterró la cabeza en la almohada, intentando aspirar hasta el último fragmento del aroma de su hermano, que más quedaba. Si no tenía al original, en vivo y a todo color, que era lo que de verdad quería. ¡Ohhh, no quería levantarse! ¡Maldición, carajo, mierda, estupidez! Quería mandar todo a la mierda. ¿Igual qué? todo le daba lo mismo. Mandaría al carajo a la escuela, el club, la opinión pública, el estatus familiar y las miradas enjuiciativas de todo el mundo junto con lo que quedaba de su dignidad. ¡Te lo regalo, universo, puedes quedártelo todo, no me importa! Mandaría a la mierda todos los dramatismos de Tamaki y las amenazas de Kyouya y las palabras de Haruhi. Las miradas suplicantes de Honey y el mutismo de Mori-sempai se podían ir a donde se les diera la rejodida gana...

...pero el reproche de su hermano, ese no lo podía mandar a la mierda.

¡MOOOOOO! Gimió de dolor y de frustración y de rabia. Odiaba al maldito universo.

¡Y es que no era justo! No se quería parar, se rehusaba a pararse. Tenía derecho. Derecho a un mugroso día en la cama con cara de deprimido después de todos los malditos días que había tenido que interrumpir el tiempo con su hermano para llegar a tiempo al estúpido colegio. ¡Carajo, se sentía mal! ¡No era justo! ¡El también tenía derecho a sentirse mal, a tomarse un descanzo! ¿Cómo es que todos lo tenían menos él?

Basta de estar dramatizando, párate ya.

Suspiró. Era cierto. Todo eso no eran mas que dramatismos. Dramatismos estúpidos. Sólo estab haciendo el tonto. Pero era que... tres semanas. Tres malditas estúpidas semanas... no quería pensar. No quería sentir. No quería sentir ese dolor, en lo más profundo, otra vez. Quería dejar el tiempo agotarse lentamente, mientras el dormía sin vivir, sólo para esperar el tiempo necesario y volver a tener a su hermano entre sus brazos, y nada más. Ninguna otra maldita cosa. Era todo lo que quería. Todo. Lo demás, era lo de menos.

Y lo haría (¡Cuántas ganas le daban de hacerlo!) si no fuera porque sabía que eso no era lo que quería su hermano. Su hermano se sentiría mal. No le agradaría verlo tirado todo el día como una maldita plasta, encima del ridículo colchón. Se deprimiría, y él no podía soportar la idea de ser el responsable de la depresión de su hermano. Se suponía que lo estaba apoyando. Se suponía que lo quería. Se suponía que le importaba. Por eso no podía quedarse en cama.

Pero quería hacerlo

¿Y si fingía enfermedad?

¿Qué clase de respuesta cobarde era aquella?

Pero podía funcionar...

Bueno, talvez.

Pero no. Su hermano lo notaría. A Kaoru no se le escapaba nada, Kaoru era como un psiquico que siempre sabía lo que estabas pensando. No podía fingir. El lo sabría, y entonces, se decepcionaría.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido universo. Carajo. Quería a su hermano

Su hermano. Su hermano. Suyo. ¡SUYO, SUYO, SUYO! ¡Había sido hermano suyo antes que de nadie y no veía ninguna maldita razón para compartirlo, no se le daba la gana. Era SU maldito hermano. Tuvo el impulso inconsciente de abrazarse a él y mostrarle los dientes a todo el que se acercara a verlo. Pero no, eso no era correcto. Su hermano era una persona, y una a la que él quería muchísimo, y por eso mismo, no le podía negar ninguna felicidad. Si él le decía que quería irse, lo dejaría ir.

Ah, ¡Pero donde él dijera que queria quedarse ycualquier otro estuviera chingando con quitárselo, entonces sí que le iba a romper la mandíbula! ¡Se sentiría muy bien descargar algo de furia acumulada!

Suspiró, rememorando el sabor de sus labios, que no quería quedarse en su cabeza. ¡Y él que lo que quería era que se quedara en sus labios! Gimió otra vez, un poquito, en silencio, cabisbajo. Se tenía que dar una ducha. No estaba presentable, Kaoru se daría cuenta, pensaría que estaba mal. Lo sabía. Y sabía que eventualmente, iba a pararse, ir al baño, y ducharse con resignación, porque no le quedaba otra maldita opción.

Pero se daría cinco minutitos más.

Kaoru no se había dado cinco minutitos más. Había pasado una noche horrible. Se había levantado una y otra vez para vomitar, hasta que no había quedado nada en su estómago. Ahora se sentía aún peor que si no hubiera comido. Había pedido un vaso de agua a la servidumbre para enjuagarse la boca, pero de todos modos sentía como si hubieran metido su estómago a una licuadora. Realmente, no quería levantarse. No había dormido casi nada. Cuando el despertador por fin había sonado, lo había mirado sin comprender, aún dormido. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Despertador, llegó la respuesta de su mente consciente ¿Porqué no deja de sonar? Porque tiene la alarma y no lo han apagado. ¿Cómo se apaga?

Hikaru lo apaga

Y entonces se había deprimido.

Hikaru no está.

Había perdido todo impulso de levantarse. Hikaru. Hikaru no está. Hikaru no está, lo enviaste lejos. Lo enviaste lejos, lo alejaste, ahora no está.

Pero... había sido por su propio bien.

No se tuvo piedad, se puso en pie, se duchó sin darse tiempo para recomponerse. Se duchó y se talló el cuerpo con toda la furia que pudo, intentando borrar las caricias de su hermano que el agua no conseguía llevarse si no sólo deformar. No lo entendía. Ya habían pasado dos días, pero seguía sintiendo las caricias de su hermano revueltas por todo el cuerpo, y todas las otras sensaciones, lejos de borrarlas, solo las embarraban más, y lo dejaban hecho un lío, queriendo sentirlas claramente tanto como deseba borrarlas. Y entonces se le revolvía el estómago, y entonces, volvía a tener ganas de vomitar, aunque ya no tenía nada que echar fuera.

Aveces, sentía que estaba siendo castigado. ¿Porqué siempre sae sentía castigado cuando estaba haciendo lo correcto? talvez había nacido malo. Talvez simplemente era su destino sufrir cuando hacía algo bueno. Talvez, simplemente él no podía ser feliz. Talvez estaba impedido para el bien, o algo así. Quizá ni siquiera era humano. Talvez en realidad era un demonio, o algo obscuro. Sí, era sólo un dopplegänger, un obscuro demonio que había tomado la forma de sun humano para hacer el mal en su nombre, que había tomado la forma de su hermano para hacer el mal en su nombre. Pero entonces ¿no debería haber muerto Hikaru hace mucho tiempo? Talvez Hikaru era el dopplegänger, porque definitivamente parecía que el haberlo conocido iba a matarlo. Pero no, Hikaru había nacido antes que él, eso no era posible, no podía haber nacido el demonio antes que el humano. Talvez, simplemente, él era un humano que había sido tan idiota como para tomar la forma de un demonio que acababa de nacer, y por eso, ahora debía morir por ello. Morir por querer ser un demonio, y sufrir por querer ser buegno.

No, no podía llamarlo demonio. No tenía corazón para esp. Aunque sí que sentía que iba a matarlo.

Talvez, no era el dopplegänger quien mataba al humano, si no el humano quien mataba al dopplegänger, talvez no estaba determinado, y debía seguir hasta que lo estuviera. Talvez se perseguian incapaces de vivir hasta que el otro muriera, como en la trama de ese libro que estaba en las tiendas en todas partes...

Por todos los cielos, ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando?

Lo que fuera. Lo que fuera con tal de no recordar, de no recordar las caricias de su hermano por todo su cuerpo.

¡Oh, ¿porqué? ¡¿Porqué demonios tenía que jugar a ser el héroe siempre? ¿Quién demonios lo mandaba a él? ¿Porqué no podía sólo, dejarse ser feliz? Con el bien, con el mal, que importaba...

No... no era por ser el héroe, era que tenía que hacer lo mejor para su hermano. ¿Y porqué demonios tenía que ser eso lo mejor para su hermano? ¡¿Porqué no sólo podía ser ÉL lo que era mejor para su hermano?

Porque eso no era justo. No era justo... que él sólo tuviera una persona en su vida. No era justo permanecer aislados de todo lo demás por el resto de sus vidas. Él no quería eso. Quería a su hermano, y por eso quería que viviera, que disfrutara, que conociera... no quería que se limitara a un mundo... demasiado pequeño. Quería verlo libre, y feliz, con todo lo que él quisiera, quería ver alguna otra ambición reflejada en sus ojos.

Quería ver el mundo en sus ojos.

Pero la verdad era que él mismo, pequeño, no se atrevía a salir de su mundo de sólo dos. Y por eso, necesitaba que saliera su hermano primero, para tener una razón... para salir. Para seguirlo. Eso era todo lo que quería.

Pero si salían, nunca más, nunca más, sería lo mismo.

Tenía miedo.

Juraba, fervientemente, que sólo lo hacía por su hermano. Sólo lo hacía porque quería, fervientemente, verlo vivir. Porque él no quería salir. Él no quería salir. ¿Porqué tenía que ser esa la opción correcta?

Cómo deseaba (¡Y lo deseaba con toda el alma!) que el salir no hubiera tenido que implicar que cambiara nada entre ellos. Pero eso no era posible. Lo había pensado, y repensado, y visto desde todos los ángulos posibles, pero no. En el momento en que uno saliera, aunque sólo hubiera una milésima de segundo de diferencia, estarían en mundos distintos, y desde ese instante, nunca jamás podrían volver a estar en la misma frecuencia.

¡Había sido tan felíz! Había sido tan felíz cuando había creído que se unían al mundo sin separarse, cuando estuvieron en el Host Club, y fueron por una vez, uno y dos, al mismo tiempo, porque eso había sido siempre, todo lo que había querido. No, no había entendido los besos de su hermano, pero había entendido esa verdad, de un modo mucho más profundo. En lo más profundo. Había sabido que eso era lo que hacían. Salir... sin soltarse, hacer sus propios caminos, sin separarse ¡Pero ahora eso parecía tan imposible! Su hermano, SU hermano. SUYO, SUYO, SUYO. ¿Porqué tenían que quitárselo de ese modo?

En ese momento entendió todo. Entendió porqué no podía sentir empatía por Haruhi incluso cuando le agradaba. Entendió porqué le dolía tanto. Y lo entendió más claramente al sentir las caricias revueltas de su hermano que sentía en toda la piel. Por eso no podía borrarlas. No podía borrarlas porque se aferraba a él, se aferraba a él más que a ninguna otra cosa en la existencia. No era que él quisiera apartarlo, era que él estaba yéndose. De verdad estaba yéndose. Y tenía que aceptarlo, tenía que vivir con ello. La vida... se lo estaba quitando. Pero no podía negárselo a la vida, porque le negaría la vida a él. ¡Qué cosa más horrible!

Quería a su hermano, quería a su hermano de vuelta. ¡Quería a su hermano de vuelta!

¿Porqué tenía que irse? No quería que se fuera, no quería perderlo, no era justo. Ellos deberían haber permanecido juntos durante toda la eternidad. Eso era lo que él quería. Pero eso no era justo para él. ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué tenía que pasarle ésto?

Se desmoronó. Empezó a llorar, sentado en la parte trasera de la limusina, tras bañarse y vestirse como un zombie, tras desayunar contra sus náuseas, echó a llorar

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Cómo lo detenía? ¿Cómo lo evitaba? No podía evitarlo. No tenía la respuesta. La soloución no era posible. Tenía que aceptarlo. Tenía que aceptar que él tenía que irse, porque era lo correcto.

¡Pero no quería aceptarlo!

Por eso necesitaba forzarse a si mismo a hacerlo. Por eso necesitaba que Hikaru estuviera lejos, porque si no había vuelta atrás, el ya no podría dudar más, ya no podría dudar más, y no tendría que estar dudando, penando, dandole vueltas a esa separación que lo tenía hecho un lío, esa separación con la que no podía lidiar. No quería ese lío en la cabeza, y por eso, tenía que hacerlo.

¿Pero porqué? ¿Porqué tenía que hacerlo? Quería matar a Dios, al Dios de Dios, o al Dios del Dios de Dios. ¡A quien sea que fuera que tuviera que matar para que sólo le dejaran hacer lo que no era físicamente posible, ni lógicamente posible, el separar una parte de si sin quedar mancillado en el proceso ni perder ninguna parte de sí por hacerlo.

No era justo.

No era justo.

Hikaru bajó de la limusina. La ducha le había sentado extráñamente bien. El agua caliente, corriendo por su cuerpo, le había relajado. Y una vez limpio, se sintió mejor. Se habia acomodado la ropa, y se había arreglado razonablemente bien, aunque al pensar que Kaoru no estaba ahí para ayudarle, no pudo evitar el nudo en el estómago.

Por eso, no desayunó. No tenía hambre. Y no dejó a las sirvientas pasar a recoger su habitación, no aún. No estaba listo. Necesitaba sentir aún la presencia de su hermano en ese cuarto, no quería dejar ir eso aún. Todavía no. No era tiempo.

Al menos eso, se lo permitía.

Mientras viajaba en la limusina no dejó de pensar. Una decisión tomada estaba tomada, y no había absolutamente nada que hacer. Suspiró. Sólo, por el bien de su hermano, lo intentaría.

Atravezó los pasillos con una soltura extraña. Resuelto.

Entró al salón, se sentó en su sitio. Haruhi lo miró, extrañada. Él se percató de que lo miraba.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó.  
-Me preguntaba si te encontrabas mejor, Hikaru.-

Él parpadeó.

-Supongo.- dijo, retirando la mirada de la chica y revolviéndo en su pupitre, pasando de sacar las cosas de su cartera. Nunca lo hacía, de todos modos. En su lugar, abrió su pupitre y se puso a revolver en el montón de basura que guardaba dentro. No porque de verdad fuera basura (si olvidaba algo, en el Instituto limpiaban todos los días) si no porque no servía para nada. Eran un montón de... cualquier cosa que había encontrado... donde fuera, básicamente, pulcramente ordenadas por los empleados de mantenimiento. -¿No ha llegado Kaoru?-

Maldición, se le había escapado.

-Aún no. ¿No han hecho las pases?-  
-No depende de mí.- Hikaru cerró su pupitre. ¿Debería haber dicho eso? No estaba seguro. Nunca estaba seguro, por eso simplemente pasaba de preguntárselo más. - Él quiere que estemos separados un tiempo.-  
-¿Y porqué?-  
-Él tiene cosas que arreglar.-  
-Es curioso, cuando le pregunté, ayer. Él dijo lo mismo de tí.-

¿Lo había hecho? Pues claro, era su hermano, él hacia esa clase de cosas, coincidir con él.

Pero ¿Qué demonios podría él tener que arreglar?

Se le ocurrió que talvez, sólo talvez, su hermano lo estaba apartando para darle a él tiempo para pensar. Hubiera sido clásico de él, hacer algo así, sin explicarle nada, para que lo resolviera él mismo, como si tuviera la obligación de darse cuenta por sí solo, como si creyera que dejaría de pensar correctamente si le daba aunque fuera una pista.

Pero, ¿pensar? ¿En qué quería que pensara?

Quiso preguntarle a Haruhi. ¿Qué más había dicho, qué otra cosa había hecho? Pero su hermano llegó antes de que él pudiera preguntar nada. Siempre le pasaba eso. Las palabras nunca iban tan rápido para él como los acontecimientos. Siempre tardaba demasiado en pensarlas. Para él, siempre había sido más fácil actuar que hablar. Las palabras... se le resistían. Nunca le daba tiempo de hablar.

Ese dia no pudo prestar atención a las clases. Claro, que tampoco era cómo que lo hiciera muy a menudo. Los profesores repetían tanto las mismas cosas que no le costaba demasiado trabajo asimilarlas. Y de cualquier modo, si no lo hacía, siempre podía preguntar al tutor en casa que sus padres contrataban para asegurarse que iban al mismo nivel que el resto de l clase. Algo en lo que él no fallaba nunca, porque de cualquier modo, ya le habían enseñado todo eso.

Así que en lugar de pensar en asuntos tan efímeros, Hikaru se ensimismó en sus propios pensamientos. Después de todo, Kaoru había dicho que era él quien tenía cosas por resolver. Pero por más que lo pensaba, no se le ocurría nada. Repasó mentalmente todas las cosas que se habían dicho esos días intentando descubrir en ellas algo que se le había escapado. Pero era difícil pensar en las cosas que habían dicho cuando lo que no dejaba de pasarse por su cabeza eran las caricias y los besos que habían cubierto a ambos hace muy poco. Sin embargo, se esforzó.

"-Kaoru, ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo-  
-Por favor, Hikaru, no me lo preguntes-"

Ah, pero es que tenía que preguntar! Porque juraba que no tenía la menor idea de cual era la respuesta, y su mente no ayudaba... no paraba de recordar los momentos de cariño que se supone debía sacar de su cabeza para enfocarse en lo que fuera que tuviera que pensar. Y en su lugar, lo único que recordaba...

"Los brazos de Kaoru rodeándole con amor y cariño infinitos, y él mismo suspirando. También le rodeó con los brazos, incapáz de no corresponder el gesto de su hermano, mientras seguía atrapando sus labios con aún más voracidad, lamiéndolos suavemente cuando los tenía entre los dientes. A kaoru que se le escapaba un gemido pequeño, suave y ahogado. Apartándose para ver a Kaoru con los ojos abiertos como platos...

-Lo lamento. No fué a propósito.-  
-Pero... ¿porqué?-  
-No se.- empezaba a ponerse rojo.-No quería... lo lamento.- dijo mirando hacia otra parte  
-Kaoru... ¿tú... tú me... amas?-  
-¿que si yo...? Hikaru, ¿porqué crees que yo...?-  
-Necesito saber. ¿Porqué... Porqué gemiste? ¿Me deseas? ¿Me amas o me... cualquier cosa? No voy a enfadarme, Kaoru. Necesito saber.-  
-Hikaru... yo... no sé... Te quiero. Te quiero... mucho. No creo... amarte, ni... desearte... no lo sé.- suspiró.- Se sentía bien, muy bien. Era nuevo, y sabía que lo hacías porque tú me querías, y sólo... fué sin querer-"

Había pensado que talvez fuera eso. Realmente sonaba factible. Después de todo, su hermano queriendo apartarlo, y la forma en que se había liberado el día anterior... toda la confusión... tenía sentido. Pero Kaoru se había sorprendido tanto cuando él lo había sugerido... ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, así que no tenia nada que ver con eso.

Pero, hablando de eso, ¿qué se supone que sentía... él?

Honestamente, no se lo había preguntado antes. Honestamente, no le había importado. No sabía lo que sentía, ni si lo que sentía tenía nombre. No había sido importante. Lo único importante había sido estar junto a su hermano, pero ahora...

Ahora...

Solían decirse todo eso, antes. Recordaba las primeras chicas que le habían gustado a su hermano y a él, solían decírselo todo, y cotilleaban mucho. A su modo, porque nunca habian cotillado como los demás. Pero, decepción tras decepción, dolor tras dolor, habían dejado de hablar de eso. A veces comentaban si alguna estaba guapa, pero no pasaban más allá, ya no. Al final, además, con la experiencia de modelos que tenían, habían acabado hablando más bien de quien era atractivo a la medida social, más allá de quien les gustaba en realidad, ya sin preocuparse si hablaban de chicas, o de chicos, o de lo que fuera. Habian pasado a hablar de ello sin emoción alguna

Y es que, en cierto modo, ya no sentían emoción alguna. No les importaba si alguien era atractivo o no, era un mero juicio de valor, un simple comentario, tan irrelevante como decir "mira, lleva zapatos" un simple señalamiento, sin sentimientos agregados.

Solía conocer muy bien los gustos de su hermano ¡Y es que en eso habían sido tan diferentes! Pero después de tanto tiempo, no sabía si seguirían siendo los mismos. Más bien, sí que lo sabía. Sabía que, igual que él, que a su hermano no le gustaba absolutamente nadie ya.

Aunque bueno, a él sí que le gustaba alguien...

Se le fué la mirada hacia el asiento de junto. Haruhi estaba sentada mirando al frente, ciento por ciento concentrada, sin querer dejar pasar la oportunidad de estudiar ahora que por una vez, los gemelos no estaban distrayéndola constantemente.

No era que fuera especialmente atractiva. Hubiera sido muy atractiva... de ser un chico. Como una chica, estaba,,. bien, Sólo bien. El aspecto asexual de chica que se vestía como varón estaba bien cuando iba con una chica con el descaro suficiente como para sacarle jugo al estilo, y ese caracter, defínitivamente, no era el de Haruhi, Y para hacerla ver linda como una chica, bueno, Kaoru y él lo habían inttentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero no había dado resultado. Sobre todo porque era prácticamente imposible convencerla de ponerse algo que ellos hubieran escogido. Aún así, en ocasiones conseguía verse línda. Tenía un encanto especial. El cabello era una pega. Pero el cabello lacio largo tampoco le quedaba. Le habría quedado el cabello a medio cuello. Aquella vez en Karuizawa... Se había lucido. Se había visto realmente bonita. Aunque no era su estilo. Las chicas de coletas habían sido siempre el estilo de Kaoru, De hecho, todo su aspecto de aquél día había sido muy del estilo de Kaoru. Las chicas que le gustaban, solían ser así. Había sido muy extraño, y había acabado acordándose de Kaoru todo el día.

Había sido un buen día.

Pero como fuera, no era por el aspecto. Haruhi no se parecía nada al tipo de chica que le gustaba. No, era el carácter. Era que era directa y decía las cosas sin rodeos, aunque fueran estúpidas, igual que él. Era el hecho de que pudiera ver a las personas por lo que eran, y no por lo que parecían, lo que le gustaba de ella. Porque sí, le gustaba. Pero no lo sabía, era muy diferente... Aunque era muy linda, y se entendían bien, no sabía. Era sólo que era algo...

...muy distinto.

Se quedó pensativo. A veces, ni él podía entender sus propios sentimientos, y la verdad, era que detestaba quebrarse la cabeza con ello. Por eso le gustaba tanto estar con Kaoru. Su hermano hacía que fuera muy fácil... no pensar en nada. Cuando estaba solo, irremediablemente empezaba a darle vueltas a las cosas y luego no salía de ahi. Era desastrozo cuando pensaba demasiado. Terminaba haciendo cosas... demasiado... simples... torpes. Le faltaba inspiración.

Suspiró. No podía evitarlo.

Y es que era algo abismalmente distinto. No lo entendía. Creía, más bien sabía, que si Haruhi hubiera sido su hermana en lugar de Kaoru, y Kaoru hubiera sido quien se hubiera inmiscuido en sus vidas, el desastre habría sido mucho mayor... Y es que sabía que con los años desarrollaría un cariño especial por Haruhi, uno muy especial, pero eso sería con los años, y con Kaoru, simplemente, lo tenía desde siempre. Los años eran sólo un valor agregado. Todo lo que habían vivido, los había unido terriblemente ¿sería sólo eso? ¿Cómo saber? Le era imposible separar los sentimientos que había desarrollado con los que simplemente tenían que ser. Estaba todo amalgamado.

¿Qué importaba de cualquier modo? No tenía sentido pensar en el hubiera. Pero una cosa sí sabía. Con los años, talvez, Haruhi llegaría a ser alguien importante para él. Y por eso, quería acercarse a ella, incluírla a su mundo. Pero justo ahora, en éste instante, lo que sentía por ella no podía ni siquiera compararse con lo que sentía por su hermano. Porque a él le tenía un cariño especial, enorme, único, y complicado, y a ella, sólo le tenía un apego, la promesa de un sentimiento que talvez en el futuro llegaría a aflorar.

Algo bastante futil comparado con lo que sentía por él.

La clase estaba acabando y el salón era un revuelo. Sabiendo que nadie lo vería, Hikaru se llevó las manos a la cabeza. ¿Porqué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? No era nada fácil entender... ese lío que tenía por corazón. A veces, sentía que la cabeza le estallaría si intentaba entenderlo, y por eso, inconscientemente, lo evitaba...

Pero ahora, no podía dejar de darle vueltas.

-Hikaru ¿No vas a salir a comer?- Haruhi estaba parada delante de él, bloqueándole la luz.  
-Ah, sí...- no se había dado cuenta del paso del tiempo, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, y estiró el cuello para ver por detrás de Haruhi, buscando a Kaoru, pero su hermano no estaba ahí.

Kaoru recorría los pasillos aferrandose el estómago. Lo tenía hecho un lío, tenía unas nauseas para morir. Nada más terminada la clase, tuvo que correr para vomitar al baño más cercano, y eso era justo lo que hacía ahora, corría. Al final, llegó al baño, se inclinó sobre el retrete, y su estómago vació en él todo su contenido.

No podía seguir viviendo así.

Había decidido ser fuerte, pero no había podido. Primero, lo horriblemente deprimente de aquella mañana, no había podido reponerse del todo, y luego, nada más cruzar el umbral, veía a su hermano hablando con Haruhi. Debería haberse alegrado, pero no. Se sintió fatal. Y luego se callaba justo cuando él llegaba, como si no quisiera que él se diera cuenta, y le había dado tanta rabia... se había contenido. Pero luego, se quedaba viéndola todo el día, sin el menor atisbo de discreción...

vomitó de nuevo.

Debería haberse sentido bien. Su hermano estaba integrándose, ¿no? Debería sentirse bien. Pero...

qué rápido se había olvidado de él

Volvió a vomitar.

...

Se traía una rabia... en realidad, la rabia era un sentimiento muy muy pequeño comparado con el profundo dolor, tristeza, vacío y el enorme hueco que tenía en el estómago, pero cuando se concentraba en eso, le volvían a entrar nauseas. Así que se concentraba en la rabia. Y se traía una rabia...

Estaba tan enojado con su hermano... y ni siquiera quería pensar porqué.

-Hitachiin Kaoru, el doctor te verá ahora.-  
-Arigatou, Sayumi-san.-

Atravezó la puerta del consultorio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba al doctor del colegio.

-Hitachiin Kaoru-san... ¿Qué te trae a mi humilde consultorio?- el doctor, Kinomoto-san un hombre rubio de gafas, insanamente alto, que siempre le había hecho sentir como un chiquillo, siempre había sido amables con su hermano y él. Al principio, ellos se habían dedicado a molestarlo, como a todos los demás, pero después de un empacho colosal que habían tenido de niños, en el que se habían sentido más mal que terrible, él les había cuidado especialmente, le habían adquirido cierta clase especial de respeto. Sólo cierto, porque al igual que los demás, el médico era ciento por ciento incapáz de diferenciarlos, y encima había tenido la puntada especial de decir, una vez, que debían disculparlo por ello porque médicamente, eran iguales.

No les había caído en gracia. Por eso, no pocas veces se habían desquitado fingiendo enfermedad para obtener un permiso para faltar del médico, o simplemente para desquiciarlo un poco.

Pero hoy de verdad se sentía mal.

-Quería algo para las nauseas, Kinomoto-san.- dijo Kaoru, sentándose en la camilla del consultorio sin pedir invitación.  
-¿Nauseas?- el doctor Kino (como Hikaru y él lo habían bautizado en su mente) se levantó de su sillón y sacó su lámpara de médico, en la punta de una pluma, del bolsillo de su blanca bata y acercándose a él, agachándose para verlo más de cerca, alumbrándolo con su lámpara como un arqueológo a un tesoro que encuentra bajo tierra, Kaoru cerró los ojos. -¿A qué se deben éstas náuseas?-  
-Debo haber comido algo que me sentara mal.- dijo Kaoru, rehuyendo de la lámpara.  
-Humm... abre la boca.- Kaoru obedeció.- humm...- parecía querer meterse en ella, por lo lejos que asomaba la cabeza.- cierra.- le revisó la garganta, y luego se puso el estetoscopio y escuchó en su pecho por encima de la camisa.- ¿podrías abrir el saco, por favor? si. humm...- permaneció así por unos minutos.- ya puedes cerrarlo, gracias. Te buscaré algo. ¿Son muy fuertes, las nauseas?-  
-Llevo vomitando toda la mañana, no he podido comer nada.-  
-Hummm...- el médico rebuscó por entre los cajones de sus medicinas, montones y montones de diminutos cajoncitos empotrados en un mueble enorme a la pared. -Tomarás ésto. Dos por día hasta que las nauseas desaparezcan. Come normalmente y si en dos días no ha cesado, ven inmediatamente a verme. - le puso cuatro pastillas en la mano, blancas y alargadas  
-Hai.- Kaoru separó dos pastillas y se llevó dos a la boca.- ¿Tiene un vaso con agua?- preguntó, con dificultad para hablar por las pastillas que tenía en la boca  
-Claro.- el médico se volvió hacia la garrafa, y comenzó a servir un poco de agua - Y dime, joven Kaoru, ¿A qué se debe que el joven Hikaru no haya venido el día de hoy a visitarme?- le tendió el vaso.  
-Él no se sentía mal.- respondió Kaoru, tomando el vaso que el doctor le tendía y preguntándose porqué algunos doctores tendrían la manía de hacerlo a uno hablar cuando tenía algo en la boca que se lo impedía.  
-No es la primera vez que vendría sólo a acompañarte, ¿no es así? Y a parecer enfermo él también, de paso.-

Kaoru aprovechó que tragaba las pastillas para no responder. Pero el médico no cerró la pregunta. La dejó flotando en el aire, asi que cuando Kaoru se hubo tragado todo, sólo lo miró y se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo.- le dijo  
-Hummm...- dijo el médico.- Las pastillas son algo fuertes, así que espero que no estes mintiéndo con lo de las nauseas para obtener permiso para faltar, porque no voy a dártelo y tendría un alto precio.-  
-Seguro.-  
-Ya puedes irte.-

Kaoru se bajó inmediatamente de la camilla. Y entonces, Kino le dijo algo, sin levantar la mirada de su microscopio.

-Talvez sería bueno que le dijeras a Hikaru que viniera a verme. Lo que te haya hecho daño podría haberle caido mal también a él.-  
-Lo dudo mucho.- Kaoru no pudo reprimir la furia que tenía en la voz.- Arigatou, Kinomoto-sensei, Gokigenyou.-  
-Gokigenyou, Hitachiin Kaoru-san.-

...

-¿Estás segura que no lo ves?-  
-Segura.-  
-¿Completamente segura?-  
-Sip-  
-¿Y en ese corredor?-  
-Eh, no.-  
-¿Aquél salón?  
-Tampoco.-  
-Mooooo.-

Hikaru se dejó caer en el suelo y se sentó contra la pared. Estaba harto de buscar. Haruhi y él llevaban todo el almuerzo intentando encontrar a Kaoru, que parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. O del colegio, que para el caso era lo mismo.

-Estoy harto de buscar ¿Donde carajos se metió?-  
-Creí que habían acordado que lo dejarías solo? ¿No deberías dejarlo estar? Estará en algún sitio donde no lo encuentres.-  
-Mooo.- Hikaru se enfurruñó. Es cierto, habia acordado dejarlo solo. Pero dejarlo solo y no saber donde estaba eran cosas muy diferentes.

De algún modo, había terminado contándole todo a Haruhi. Bueno, no todo, obviamente. Había omitido el "me gustas" "beso a menudo a mi hermano" y "estoy confundido porque no sé lo que siento y estoy hecho un lio, llegué a pensar que talvez Kaoru me amaba pero supongo que no es así"... para ser más exáctos, sólo le había contado que Kaoru estaba actuando extraño, que quería que estuvieran solos un tiempo pero luego parecía muy deprimido por eso y lo confundía sobre manera. No lo había explicado muy bien, pero de algún modo, en sus reproches Haruhi parecía haber entendido la profundidad del asunto.

Haruhi se sentó a su lado y se quedó pensativa mirando al techo.

-Conociendo a Kaoru, tendrá una buena razón para todo ésto.-  
-¿Y porqué no la comparte conmigo?-  
-Debe de ser porque eres un cabezadura, Hikaru.-  
-¿Nani?-  
-Ca-be-za-du-ra Eres un cabezadura, Hikaru.-  
-¡Por supuesto que no!- Hikaru se puso en pié de un salto.- Yo no soy el que hace algo que no quiere por quien sabe qué motivos desconocidos.-  
-Hikaru... tranquilízate.- Haruhi se puso en pie e intentó calmarlo.  
-¡Es algo terríblemente estúpido...!-  
-Hikaru...-  
-¡Idiota...!-  
-Hikaru...-  
-¡Sin sentido...!-

Y Haruhi lo abrazó.

-Está bien que lo extrañes.-

Hikaru se quedó frío. Al principio no se movió, no supo que hacer. Había sido tan... inesperado. Al principio se tensó. Pero luego, lentamente, se relajó. La abrazó también, agradecido de que alguien lo consolara cuando se sentía tan mal.

Desde la esquina del pasillo, Kaoru, que sólo vió el final de la escena, decidió regresar a la enfermería. No sabía como, pero convencería a Kino-san. Quería irse a casa.

**Notas finales de capítulo:**

Si alguien quiere matarme justo ahora, no lo culparé.

Si la escena del final resultó ligeeeeramente forzada es porque ya quería terminar el capítulo porque era ENORME y además la escena era necesaria para la trama que viene en el siguiente capítulo, es escencial. Es por eso que al final, las cosas talvez se apresuraron un poquito...

Pero juro que en el siguiente capi ya no me van a odiar. Espero

En fin, como dije, el next chap lo pubicaré el 26 o 27, ya está escrito, sólo falta corregir un par de cosillas.

Por otro lado que no tiene absolutamente nada que ver, me he terminado de leer el manga y... no me ha convencido el final. Aunque la continuación fué muy interesante, Hatori-sensei tuvo algunas ideas similares a las mías en la trama y me hizo muy feliz =D! pero tras pensarlo mucho, no voy a seguir la historia como en el manga porque sería mucho lío enlazar algunas cosas que tengo pensadas y porque el final me pasa a joder... así que mejor... seguiré como si no supiera naaaada.

Oyeron el rumor de que en éste año hay continuación del ánime del Ouran? Ya sé que dicen lo mismo todos los años pero ahora que el manga está terminado, de algún modo suena más factible... alguien sabe algo al respecto?

Y con otra cosa que tampoco tiene naaaada que ver, por favor, quería pedir un favor especial a todo el mundo a que por favor oren al supremo Dios del Yaoi para que me quede con el trabajo que estoy buscando porque acabo de renunciar a mi antiguo trabajo y necesito ingresos... y para que la coordinadora de los trámites en mi plantel se apiade de mí y me deje meter el exámen que me falta para rectificar mis pasos T.T Agradecería mucho si cruzaran los dedos por mí, echaran buena vibra e hicieran algún sacrificio ritual yaoi, lo de siempre, ustedes sabrán :P

En fín, bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo y nos vemos prontito! (ahora sí y aunque el universo me lo impida!)

Un beso

Cordel


	6. Capítulo 6: Jueves

**Notas iniciales de capítulo:  
**

Muajajaja, actualizando puntual (milagro!) Éste capítulito es para que todos los mortales idolatren el jueves que es el día en que nací... xDDDD, no, no es verdad. De hecho en general, no me gusta el jueves, tengo muy mala suerte los jueves en general. (Porqué habré escogido el jueves como día de actualización? Es una buena pregunta...)

U^^

En fín, éste capítulito me costó! No me decidía como hacer la escena del final, tenía varias ideas y no podía concretar ninguna. Al final lo dejé así porque creo es lo que dará más juego más adelante, ya verán porqué. También, el capi es más corto porque lo corté antes para darle más "emoción". En el capi que viene, creo que se volverán un poco seriamente locas. xDDD.

Bueno, como el capi me costó mucho al final y le cambié demasiadas cosas ( la que ya nomás le iba a hacer "un par de arreglos") Ya no tuve tiempo de revisarlo, por lo que, cualquier error, por favor, avisenme y lo resubo U.U Puede parecer un poco OOC en un par de momentos (digo yo) pero todo se explica más adelante, lo juro! Es que corté toda la explicación porque le quitaba fluidez, y ahora la tendré que agregar más adelante, o talvez, debí haberme ido más lento. Aaaah, no lo sé, pero es que ya necesitaba meter esa escena, lo juro! En fín, aquí está la sorpresa de la que les hablaba. Espero que la disfruten y no piensen demasiado en los detalles, que PERJURO que se arreglan en el siguiente capi *asiente rápidamente con la cabeza* Ésto es lo que pasa cuando planeas demasiado las cosas, al final no salen como pensabas (Kaoru sabrá de lo que hablo)

En fín, el capitulo va dedicado a las chicas de siempre, que dejan review andy_galadrim , Kika_Us-Chan, Takasana Hikanete, Miriadel-Emel, SxN-Hina6, AnGeLuSyCaIm, DC, CoNcReTe_AnGeL_10, Daf-hitachiin, Cielo, shadow-black-neko, Nyu17, .o0 y Kuree06 y muy muy muy muy muy especialmente a Rochu_Black, con quien estuve conversando muy alegremente toda la semana (ya no contesté hoy porque si no no había actu de capi, y no creía que quiseras eso!) también se lo dedico nuevamente a Karina-desu, emoxa Kaoru de carne y hueso que me tiene dándome de topetazos en la cabeza sin ningún motivo en absoluto. Así es la vida.

Disfruten!

Saluditos: Cordel,

**_En lo más profundo_**  
**por awix, angel del caos, a.k.a cordel-azul**

_**Capítulo 6: Tercer día / Jueves**_

La madrugada encontró al mayor de los gemelos tumbado en su cama, hecho bolita entre un montón de sábanas revueltas. Se sorprendió un poco de encontrarlo así, porque no era usual que durmiera de esa manera. Pero muchas cosas extrañas pasaban últimamente en esa casa. Encontraba humanos insomnes y humanos que pasaban todo el rato vomitando. Ya no se sorprendía tanto de encontrar cosas raras cuando traspazaba el umbral de esa casa.

El despertador, por su parte, tenía un poco de miedo de empezar a sonar después de la injusticia que se había cometido contra él el día anterior, cuando, sin nigún motivo, había sido arrojado brutalmente contra la pared. Pero había sido un hecho aislado, y además, él tenía que cumplir con su deber. Se preocupaba un poco a medida que se acercaba la hora, pero cuando finamente llegó, cumplió con su deber.

Hikaru no pudo entender el significado del molesto e insistente pitido que llegó a sus oídos. No era sólo el sueño, normalmente incluso somnoliento, pensaba con relativa claridad. No, era el taladrante dolor de cabeza que le perforaba el que le impidió pensar con cordura y entender de qué iba aquél sonido, y, deseando desesperadamente que se callra, mientras giraba en la cama, retorciéndose, sólo asestó a darle una patada y tirarlo de la mesilla de noche, y el despertador cayendo con un último pitido de protesta, calló.

Una vez con silencio en la habitación, el dolor de cabeza del mayor de los gemelos decayó un poco, y Hikaru pudo pensar con algo de más claridad. Lentamente su cabeza se fué despejando y las imágenes comenzaron a tomar forma en su cerebro, y poco a poco las ideas y los recuerdos volvieron a encender el pensamiento en él, como si guera un aparato que hubiera sido reiniciado tras un proceso especialmente difícil y volviera a cargar. uno a uno, los fragmentos de información.

Y entonces, suspiró.

El día anterior le había resultado incomprensible. Después de buscar como un loco desquiciado a su hermano por todas partes durante su hora de almuerzo, lo había encontrado de vuelta en el salón de clases, recogiéndo sus cosas apresuradamente para irse. Hikaru, fuera de lugar, había intentado obtener una explicación, pero lo único que había obenido de su hermano había sido un apresurado "no me siento demasiado bien" que no le había dado posibilidad a preguntar ninguna otra cosa antes de que su hermano saliera del salón y de que la campana del reloj anunciara el final del almuerzo, deteniéndolo ahí.

Se había paado el resto de la jornada preocupado por él, incapáz de concentrarse en nada más, desendo desesperadamente que terminara el día para poder ir a verlo.

Le habian dado permiso en el club para faltar, aunque Kyouya sempai se había asegurado de dejar muy claro que como la situación continuase, iban a perder mucho dinero. Hikaru no supo si esa era una advertencia, una amenaza, un reporte de datos o qué. Con Kyouya sempai siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Le daba la impresión de que simplemente le informaba sobre la situación y las posibilidades de que pasara ésto u lo otro, y que a menudo ni él tenía la menor idea de qué era lo que haría llegadas tales circunstancias. O talvez sí que lo sabía, quien sabe, era muy inexpresivo. Pero lo cierto es que a menudo Hikaru sentía que le decía obviedades, aunque no estaba seguro si era únicamente para tratarlo de tonto o por algún otro proceso mental o falta del mismo que no llegaba a entender del todo bien. Pero claro, que no podía decir eso sobre el Rey en las sombras.

Al llegar a su casa, ese día, sin embargo, Hikaru había sido ciento por ciento incapáz de hablar con (o si quiera ver a) su hermano. Nada más llegar a la mansión, la servidumbre le había informado que Kaoru ya se había acostado, que no se sentía bien y no quería ver a nadie. Hikaru esperó todo el día y hasta bien entrada la madrugada con la esperanza de que saliera, pero Kaoru jamás salió de la habitación. Pidió que le llevaran la comida a la recámara y comió ahí mismo, y con el baño en su cuarto no había para qué salir. Al final, y a base de no tener más remedio, Hikaru se fué a dormir.

Así que otra vez, estaba un poquito deprimido.

Con un suspiro, salió de la cama, que estaba más revuelta que un Crossover. Un día de éstos, tendría que tenderla, que ya llevaba tres días así. Pero lo haría cuando volviera.

Se duchó y se arregló sin pensar, y salió de la casas sin comer. Se estaba volviendo una rutina. En el camino a la escuela dejó la mente en blanco. No tenía deseos de pensar. Y no sabía porqué, pero le zumbaban los oídos y era incómodo.

Kaoru, por su parte, leevaba un buen rato sin salir de la cama. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse. La pastilla que le había dado Kino-san le había curado las náuseas y le habia dejado comer, pero, emocionalmente, estaba hecho trocitos y no tenía la menor intención de seguirlo intentando.

En lo mas profundo, sabía que no podía más.

-Kaoru-sama- una voz, la voz de una empleada, lo llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta.-¿Se siente lo suficiéntemente bien como para ir al colegio?-  
"No" pensó Kaoru, pero no lo dijo- No estoy muy seguro.- dijo en su lugar.  
-Porque tiene una llamada telefónica.- dijo la empleada.- De un jovencito de la familia Suoh.-

Kaoru suspiró. Tono.

¿Qué demonios podía querer ahora?

-Comunícamelo, por favor.- dijo, incorporándose sin fuerzas en la cama y apoyándose en la cabecera.

La empleada de servicio enttró a la alcoba. Estaba vestida con un traje negro y un reluciente delantal, blanco y limpíisimo. Llevaba el cabello negro recogido en una pulcra coleta y una bandeja plateada con un teléfono en ella. Se acercó a la cama sin rapidez ni lentitud, y dejó el teléfono sobre las mantas, en el regazo de Kaoru. Él tomó la bocina.

-¿Moshi-moshi?- dijo, indicando a la empleada de servicio que podía retirarse con un gesto de la cabeza.-¿Tamaki-sempai?-  
-¡Kaoru!- el aludido tuvo que alejar la bocina unos veinte centímetros de su oído para que el llamado rey del Host club no le reventara los tímpanos con su grito desesperado.- ¡Gracias a Dios que sigues con vida! ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado?-  
-Ahhhh...- Kaoru intentó procesar la información que le daba Tono tan rápido como podía. ¿Acaso Tamaki creería que planeaba suicidarse?-¿Con vida? Tamaki sempai, ¿De qué está habla...?-  
-¡No, Kaoru querido, no es necesario que finjas conmigo, lo he deducido todo ya!-

¿Deducido? Kaoru parpadeó. ¿Podía ser verdad que Tono hubiera comprendido, aunque sólo fuera un poco y a su extraña manera, lo que estaba sucediendo entre Hikaru y él?

-Eeeeh... ¿Deducido, Tamaki sempai?-

Por alguna razón, algo le decía que debía dudarlo mucho.

-¡Hai, hai, mi querido Kaoru! ¡No tienes porqué preocuparte más, ya he mandado inmovilizar al criminal que te envenenó!-

.

.

.

-¿Envene...? ¡Tamaki-sempai!-  
-¡No, no es necesario que me lo agradezcas, Kaoru amigo mío! ¡Al fín y al cabo eres sangre de mi sangre!- (¿Ha?)- Fué de los vocablos incomprensibles de su confesión de donde brillantemente conseguí descifrarlo todo!; ¡Cómo Hikaru ha estado siendo despiadadamene manipulado por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América para conseguir que ceda vuestros derechos sobre su herencia familiar a la construcción de Armas de destrucción masiva, y cómo cuando se negó a extorsionar a su propia sangre, enviaron a éste plebeyo a envenenarte con cicuta!-  
-¡¿Cicuta?-(¿Alguien usaba aún la cicuta en éstos tiempos?)-¡Tamaki-sem...!-  
-¡No, no te preocupes, Kaoru hijo mío, tu padre tiene todo ya bajo control! ¿Con la confesión de éste ingrato conseguiremos proteger a tu dulce familia de las extorsiones y encerrar al presidente de los Estados unidos!- el entusiasmo en su voz era estremecedor.- He enviado a mi guardia personal para que te proteja, deberían estar ahí en unos minutos.-  
-¡Pero Tamaki-sempai, ha entendido mal, sólo se trata de un dolor de...-  
-¿Nani? Ha, ha.- Tamaki no parecía estarse dirigiendo a él, y su voz sonaba un poco apagada, como si tapara la bocina con la mano.- Kaoru-kun, tengo que irme, necesito prepararme para el interrogatorio.-  
-¡¿Interroga...?-  
-Nos, vemos, Kaoru-kun, ¡Resiste!-

Y la linea dió tono de ocupado.

-¿Tamaki-sempai?- Kaoru suspiró, era inútil. Ya había colgado. Él tamvién lo hizo, y en ese mismo instante, preocupado porque el presidente de su club fuera a hacer algo poco conveniente, marcó un numero que se sabía de memoria. Tras dos tonos, obtuvo contestación.

-¿Hai?- dijo una voz firme al otro lado de la línea.  
-Kyouya-sempai, Kaoru-des. Acabo de hablar con Tamaki-sempai.-  
-Tamaki. ¿Te habrá dicho lo de la cicuta, me imagino.-  
-Hai.-  
-No sé de que manera, pero comenzó con una tragedia griega y terminó con una conspiración finalmundista. La cicuta ha sido lo único que se ha mantenido inmutable en la evolución de la historia.-  
-¿Dijo que había hecho confesar a alguien?-  
-Ha. Hubo un cierto alumno de nivel medio que mencionó que era Norteamericano. Familiar del vicepresidente, me parece. No te preocupes, todo está bajo control. Tamaki no ha hehco ninguna estupidez. Sólo ha malinterpretado las cosas, como de costumbre.-  
-Ha... pero entonces ¿Todo está bien?-  
-Pues, sí que ha habido alunos rumores. El que Hikaru y tu hayáis estado llegano en vehículos distintos ha dado mucho de qué hablar, y después del incidente de ayer las suposiciones se han ido a por las nubes. El rumor más divulgado dice que han tenido desacuerdos respecto a la herencia familir y que Hikaru ha terminado echándote algo en la comida, y que por eso no has ni querido hablar con él ni permanecer en el colegio.-  
-¡Eso es ridículo!-  
-Sólo te digo lo que dicen los rumores. Kaoru, sea de la manera que sea, no nos vendría nada mal que te presentaras y demostraras que todo es sólo un gran malentendido y que entre tu hermano y tú no hay ninguna clase de altercado de poder. Sería terriblemente conveniente que te presentaras hoy al club.-  
-¿Al club? Pero sempai, no sé, no me siento del todo bien...-  
-Si sólo se trata de tu estómago, creo que puedes exigirle un poco de resistencia. Entiendo que has ido a ver a Kinomoto-san y que te ha considerado lo suficientemente bien como para asistir al colegio.-  
-Ha...-  
-Entonces, no veo el inconveniente. Si tienes interes en evitar que ésto llegue a más, Kaoru, lo mejor sería que vinieras y pusieras fin a esos rumores ya mismo.-  
-Hai. Hasta pronto, Kyouya-sempai.-  
-Adios.-

Kaoru colgó el teléfono con un suspiro, súbitamente muy deprimido. No le quedaba más opción que ir. No podía poner en peligro los negocios familiares sólo por su apatía. Sabía que su madre era muy lista y que ninguna complicación representaría un verdadero problema, pero llamaría su atención, y lo que menos quería Kaoru era llamar su atención ahora.

Así que sin mucho más remedio, salió de la cama y se alistó para salir.

...

En todo el día, ningún gemelo puso la menor atención a los temas de clase. Hikaru se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vió a Kaoru atravezar el umbral. Y en todo el día, no hizo más que intentar mirarlo de reojo y saber que le pasaba. Quería hablar con él, realmente quería. Pero si hablaba ¿se enfadaría con él? ¿Debía evitar hacerlo?

Kaoru supo que Kyouya tenía razón desde que puso un pié en el colegio, podía oír los murmullos a todo su alrededor. Suspiró, sabiendo que se pasaría todo el día desmintiéndo rumores. Y luego, cuando vió a Hikaru, algo dentro de él se desbordó, podía ver la enorme interrogante en sus ojos. Kaoru, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Casi pudo oír su voz.

Y todo el día pudo sentir su mirada, aunque el otro fingiera que no lo veía. Se sentía morir.

Se quería morir.

Inconsciente de su sufrimiento, el reloj de la torre marcó la hora del almuerzo. Todo el mundo recogió sus cosas, y los gemelos los imitaron. Haruhi le decía algo a Hikaru. Kaoru no se enteró de qué se trataba, aunque tampoco es que le importara mucho. Hikaru, por su parte, tampoco se enteró.

El almuerzo...

Hikaru no quería comer, estaba más preocupado por Kaoru que hambriento, pero cuando vió que su hermano caminaba hacia el comedor, no dudó ni un instante en seguirlo, y, como sabía que ir sólo despertaría sospechas, le pidió a Haruhi que lo acompañara. Se le hizo un poco extraño que ella lo acompañara sin rechistar, pero por alguna razón, no dijo nada y lo siguió. Talvez percibía algo. Ya en el sitio, Hikaru se vió obligado a pedir algo, y ya con la comida en la charola, no le quedó más opción que buscar un sitio. Estuvo estirando el cuello, buscando a Kaoru, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Al final, enfurruñado, se conformó con cualesquiera lugar que fuera el que Haruhi escogiera.

Se sentaron, y entonces, Hikaru escuchó una voz que conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

Se volvió tan súbitamente como quien ha oído que está a punto de ser aplastado por un tren, y entonces, pudo ver a su hermano, bandeja en mano, que de pié, le pedía permiso para acompañarlo.

-¿Kaoru?- preguntó, con una obvia mirada de desconcierto.  
-No preguntes.- dijo su gemelo, sentándose junto a él sin mirarlo. Una vez sentado, le dijo en voz muy baja.- Han empezado a correr rumores sobre nosotros. Creen que tenemos una riña por el poder por la herencia familiar.-  
-¡¿Qué?-  
-No grites, van a oirte. Tuve una conversación al respecto con Kyouya-sempai hoy por la mañana. Por ahora será mejor que nos vean juntos un tiempo hasta que se apaciguen los rumores.-  
-¿Eso significa que...?-  
-No. El trato sigue en pié.-  
-Pero ¿Cómo?-  
-Sólo... no preguntes.-

Comieron en silencio.

...

El resto del día, Hikaru se lo pasó quebrándose la cabeza, para variar. A veces pensaba que para todos era más sencillo pensar que para él. Para él era más sencillo no pensar. Pero por alguna razón, siempre que estaba solo, terminaba quebrándose la cabeza.

Lo odiaba. Pero no podía evitarlo. Entender a los demás era tan... difícil. Sólo a Kaoru podía entenderlo sin necesidad de pensar demasiado. Solo con a él podía sentirlo, totalmente, y quererlo, casi sin querer. Con él, nunca necesitaba pensar demasiado, porque simplemente, ya sabía. Lo sentía. Con todos los demás, era sólo... demasiado difícil, y jamás entendía nada.

Y ahora, tampoco lo entendía a él.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a ser ahora? ¿Iban a pasar el tiempo juntos, pero no iban a hablarse? ¿Volverían a casa juntos o por su cuenta? y al llegar a casa ¿Sólo se vería abandonado nuevamente? ¿Debería vivir con un recipiente vacío, que no quería decirle nada de lo que de verdad pensaba o sentía su querido Kaoru? No entendía nada. No entendía nada. Y se estaba volviendo loco.

No iba a durar mucho más tiempo en ese estado. Le hacía sentir mareo. Y él nunca se mareaba.

El reloj dió el aviso de que las clases habían terminado. Entre risas y parloteos, los estudiantes se hicieron con sus cosas y fueron saliendo uno a uno. Kaoru lo esperó, y caminaron juntos hacia la sala del club, pero no hablaron en el camino. Y mientras se preparaban para recibir a las clientas, tampoco hablaron.

Kaoru se estaba muriendo. Lo único que quería era tirarse por la ventana abierta, aunque dudaba que fuera una buena opción. De cualquier manera, cruzó seriamente su cabeza en múltiples ocasiones. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tenía deseos suicidas, pero bueno, lo que venía uno a descubrir de sí mismo...

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a llevar ésto a cabo? No tenía sentido ¿Cómo iba a integrarse Hikaru si tenía que estar con él todo el tiempo, y además, ni siquiera podía estar con él? Ya no tenía sentido, todo era sólo una separación innecesaria. Pero él sabía que necesitaban un tiempo aparte, por el bien de los dos. Entonces, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

¿Y porqué demonios todo el universo se ponía contra él? ¿Porqué lo forzaba a esforzarse por cumplir con un deber con el que no quería cumplir? ¡No era justo, juraba que no era justo!

-Irasshaimase.- había llegado la primera clienta

Lo único que le quedaba, pensaba Kaoru mientras su hermano y él la escoltaban hacia su mesa, era hacer un anuncio público. Si hacía frente a los rumores, y explicaba, aunque fuera sólo un poco, sus razones para estar alejado de su hermano, el universo dejaría de pelear contra él, y la carga se le haría... sólo un poquito más fácil.

Se sentó en la mesita de té. Pero ¿Y Hikaru?, se preguntó, ¿Cómo iba a tomarse algo así?

Lamentablemente, no podía permitir que eso le hiciera dudar. Hacía ésto por él, y tenía que hacerlo así, porque, era lo mejor. Eso era a lo que le daba vueltas una y otra vez en la cabeza, mientras hablaba con las clientas, sin prestarles la más mínima atención. Fingir era fácil, sonreír mientras se ignoraba, reir mientras se dudaba, actuar mientras en el fondo, en lo más profundo, sólo había aquél terrible dolor... Sí, era más fácil fingir, era más facil fingir que sentir de verdad. La mentira, siempre fué mas fácil de llevar.

-Hikaru, Kaoru.- una de sus clientas habituales se había atrevido, finalmente, a decir lo que en lo más profundo de sus corazones, todas estaban pensando. Miró a una de sus compañeras, para buscar apooyo, y cuando la otra asintió levemente, la chica tomó aire y continuó.- Perdón por la interrupción, pero queríamos preguntarles algo, algo importante.-

El corazón de Hikaru se aceleró. Sabía de qué iba la cosa.

-Me imagino sobre qué será.- dijo su gemelo. Así que él lo veí venir también.

Las clientas se miraron,

-Los rumores...- comenzó la chica.- ¿Qué tan ciertos son?-  
-Jajajaja, no deberían preocuparse por eso- a Hikaru su risa despreocupada le salió tan bien fingida, qque incluso él hubiera soltado el suspiro de alivio que soltaron sus clientas de no haber sido por saber que era una enorme mentira.- Es todo sólo un terrible malentendido.- Sonrió perfectamente, cerrando los ojos.-

Ésto era lo que se suponía que debía de hacer ¿No es así? Aunque sintiera como lentamente, su corazón se estaba fundiendo en una plasta informe creada por su hipocresía. ¿No era ésto lo que le había prometido a su hermano?

-De hecho.- dijo el susodicho, dejando su taza sobre el plato que había en la mesa, elegántemente, con una cara seria y abstraída que Hikaru sabía que no era mentira- Hay algo que quisiera comentar sobre eso.-

Hikaru lo miró con ojos enormes y parpadeó. Y aunque su expresión fuera fingida, el sentimiento era real.

-¿Kaoru?- "¿qué demonios se supone que estás haciendo, no se supone que íbamos a fingir sobre ésto? Kaoru podía leer la mente de su hermano. Y no era por el vínculo, si no porque lo conocia demasiado bien. Sonrió forzadamente  
-Hikaru y yo... decidimos separarnos un tiempo.-

¿Qué era esa sonrisa forzada en el rostro de su hermano? Esa sonrisa era REAL. No se suponía que nadie más que él viera esa sonrisa, no se suponía que nadie más que ellos viera esa sonrisa nunca. Esa sonrisa era de su exclusiva propiedad, como toda la verdad, toda la verdad de ellos dos. No era un espectáculo público. ¿Porqué Kaoru ponía esa cara?, ¿porqué mostraba esas expresiones, el verdadero dolor de su rostro? Más le valía que tuviera una buena razón.

-Yo no decidí nada.- dijo él. Kaoru debería saber que esa sería su respuesta, tanto en la vida real como en una situación falsa. Si estaba planeando algo, tenía que responder con naturalidad para saber hacia dónde iba.  
-Tu accediste.- Ya debería haber sabido que su hermano respondería eso. De hecho, lo había sabido, pero protestas defensivas o no protestas defensivas, tenía que terminar ésto antes de que su hermano pudiera detenerlo.-Tomam...-  
-¡Porque tú me lo pediste!- Hikaru se había puesto súbitamente en pie.- ¡No me podía negar!-  
-¡Pues bien, accediste, entonces! - Kaoru también se puso en pié. Su hermano quizo protestar pero él subió la voz para hablar sobre la de Hikaru, que intentaba contradecirlo.- Le pedi a Hikaru que nos separaramos un tiempo porque creo que debemos a aprender a estar el uno sin el otro.-

Hikaru estaba molesto, muy molesto. ¡Verdad, verdad, demasiada verdad! ¡No quería decir más la verdad, esa no debía saberla nadie, esa no era pública! Pero Kaoru no estaba jugando. De algún modo, estaba usando la verdad contra él, y él no podía más que defenderse. No le estaba dejando otra opción.

No le estaba dejando opción más que decir la verdad.

Y entonces, lo escuchó decirlo. Su razón, su maldita razón, y se quedó a cuadros. ¿Qué?

Kaoru supo interpretar demasiado bien el silencio de su hermano. Lo miró de reojo, y la mirada de uno se clavó en la del otro. Lo había dicho, finalmente lo había dicho, y ahora Hikaru lo sabía. Tenía que terminar el trabajo antes de que nada más ocurriera.

-No creo que sea justo, para ninguno de los dos... que no seamos independientes. Tarde o temprano, cada uno de nosotros, tendrá una vida, y...- no debía olvidar que eran las clientas del Host Club frente a quienes estaba, y fuera como fuera, no podía dejar la actuación de siempre, no podía dejar de ser un Host, así que tenía que adaptar un poco su monólogo para que a las clientas no les resultara raro. Después de todo, necesitaba contar con todo su apoyo.- Lo que tenemos, no puede funcionar por siempre. Tarde o temprano, él deberá formar su familia, irse, y yo también. Y así como estamos, no creo poder decir adios... para siempre... y por eso, yo..- En ese momento fingió un desgarro emocional que no sentía, empezó a llorar, sin dificultad, lo había planeado demasiado, con un dolor que de hecho, no tenía, que era mentira. Pero ¿No se suponía que esa era la verdad, la mayor parte de ello al menos? ¿Porqué se sentía como una mentira? Porque... ¿Esa era la verdad, no? No, la verdad tenía que ver con Haruhi... ¿Cual era? La había descubierto hacía poco... La verdad... ¿Cuál era la verdad? Se le habíá olvidado. Se le había olvidado la verdad, de tantas veces de mentirse a sí mismo. Otra vez, la verdad se le había olvidado, como siempre, después de tantas mentiras que se convencía de creer sólo para poder representar. No sabía cuál era la verdad, Nunca sabía cuál era la verdad. Pero sabía que esa no era la verdad. Lo sentía. Lo sentía y sabía que esa excusa era tan falsa como las lágrimas que caían, sin sentimiento, en torrente, de sus ojos.- creí que si podíamos aprender a soportarlo, ahora, que aún podemos ayudarnos si fallamos...- se interrumpió por un sollozo y no volvió a retomar el hilo del diálogo. No era necesario. Ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Podía ver los ojos llorosos de las clientas, que no iban a ser más un inconveniente.

Pero lo que le estaba incomodando, era la mirada de su hermano. Los ojos de Hikaru lo estaban fulminando como si quisieran fundirlo al suelo. Y no entendía porqué. No sabía porqué. Estaba de brazos cruzados lanzándole la mirada de odio más sincera que le había visto en vida. Y no sabía porqué

Pero de algún modo... tenía miedo.

-Kaoru.- lo dijo tan calmadamente que el mismo supo al instante que él no estaba bromeando, y le resultó más escalofriante aún.- Después de todo lo que ha pasado ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir?-  
-H...¿hai?- No veía problema en lo que había dicho. Aunque estaba empezando a dudarlo

Hikaru cerró los ojos en un gesto de frustración.

-Baka.- concluyó.

Y de dos zancadas, llegó hasta su hermano, le giró la cara y lo besó. Lo besó en los labios, enfrente de todo el Host Club.

Kaoru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿QUÉEEEEEE? ¡¿CUA...QUÉ...CO...QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO HIKARU?

Y ésta vez, no eran sólo los labios.

Sintió los labios de su hermano separando dulcemente los suyos. No era un beso furioso, en lo absoluto, era uno de los besos insistentes y dulces de su hermano. Y por una vez, de hecho sintió su lengua, lamiendo suavemente la suya, insistiendo, insistiendo. Aquél era, ahora definitivamente, su primer beso oficial. Pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por él, porque estaba demasiado ocupado. Los kyas prolongados de timbre altísimo que habían soltado las clientas junto con otros alargadísimos "¡Moe!", aunados a los rostros de impacto de cada uno de los miembros del club, que, lentamente, se iban volviendo hacia ellos para descubrir, uno a uno, la escena, el pensamiento en las consecuencias que ésta situación traería consigo, eran distractor suficiente como para olvidarlo todo. Lentamente, sin poder evitarlo, se puso rojo, rojo como un tomate, rojo como una sandía, ¡Rojo como la manzana más roja que había visto en su maldita vida!

Alguien... ayúdeme...

No pudo soportarlo más.

De un empujón, apartó a su hermano, y por una vez en su vida, lo odio.

-¡En frente de todos no, tarado!-  
-Cállate.- y de un manotazo, su hermano le retiró la mano y lo volvió a besar.

¡¿Pero, cómo, cuándo, qué...? ¿Y ahora, qué? ¿Y ahora...? ¿Y ahora...? Que labios mas suaves... ¡No, no, espera, se suponía que él debía estar pensando en...! ...en...

...en...

Oh, ¡qué más daba! Ya los habían visto de todos modos.

Y cerró los ojos y el también lo besó.

Hikaru suspiró. Estaba a punto de llorar, pero se juró que no lloraría. De algún modo, contuvo el llanto en la boca del estómago mientras recorría suave y repetidamente el paladar de su hermano con la lengua, una y otra vez. Estaba temblando. Estaba enojado, furioso, deprimido, nervioso y aterrado, terriblemente aterrado. Además, con todas esas personas, tenía pánico escénico. Pero no se detuvo. No se detuvo aunque el estómago se le había encogido y hecho un nudo. No se detuvo porque después de todo, eso era lo único que él podía hacer. Aunque tenía miedo, el miedo más grande de toda su ridícula existencia. Se quería morir. Le temblaban las manos, le temblaban los brazos, le temblaba el torso y el estómago y hasta la lengua. Necesitaba ayuda. Pero no paró. En cambio, mienttras seguía acariciando los labios de Kaoru con los propios, comenzó a tocar a penas suavemente su lengua, deslizando la propia a penas por encima de la de su hermano. El estómago se le hacía como en la montaña rusa. Subía. Sentía vértigo. Estaba cayendo. Cayendo.

Kaoru no pensó en nada. Nada. Se olvidó del universo. De algún modo, todo era un lío, pero lo unico en lo que él pensó fué en el beso. Nada más. Ni que era su primer beso (otro), ni que se lo daba su hermano, sólo pensó en la los labios, los labios suaves palpitantes, de seda, en la lengua, rugosa, de terciopelo, que acariciaba la suya, en los dientes, perfectos, que no podían actuar porque estaban muy lejos. Decidió ayudarlos un poco. Los ayudó intentando introducir él su propia lengua a la boca de su hermano, para que sus dientes pudieran jugar también. Y mientras sentía los suaves dientes a penas rozarlo cada vez que se adentraba o salía de su boca, comenzó a enfrascarse en enredar su lengua con la del otro, y entonces, fué más difícil recordar los dientes. A penas alcanzaba a recordar los labios, que, anhelantes, buscaban coordinar mejor con los de su contrario, su igual, su lo que fuera. Sólo pensó en las manos, las manos de Hikaru a cada lado de su rostro, y sus propias manos, con los pulgares acariciando la raíz del cabello de fuego del otro.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció así, con una lengua enredando a la otra. En cierto modo, fué eterno, pero en medida humana, fueron sólo unos minutos. Sólo unos instantes, el tiempo que Kyouya tardó en reaccionar, cruzar el salón, y decir a las clientas "Se acabó la función"

**Notas finales de capítulo:**

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ. Tres días, duraron tres días. Desde el principio lo planee así, no podrían estar lejos del otro por más de tres días... las tres semanas eran para torturarlas a ustedes. Acaso creen seriamente que voy a escribir el dia a día de dramas de tres semanas de separación? NOOOO, especialmente si algún día quiero llegar al lemmon!

Como corté el capi en otro sitio, no entenderán porqué la escena del capi pasado era escencial, hasta el capi siguiente. PERO ES QUE DEBEN ADMITIR QUE ESE ES UN MUY BUEN SITIO PARA CORTARLO! XDDDDD

MUAJAJAJA, odienme xDDDDD

Realmente, si hay quejas, por favor, quejense a sus anchas. En éste cap, forzé las cosas un poco al final, pero es que juro que necesitaba esa escena para que la historia avanzara (creo que se imaginarán porqué) y tenía como tres o cuatro opciones distintas para meterla ahí. En otra, la que quedaba mejor, había un diálogo tras el cual terminaban representando la escena de siempre (beso sin concretar) que se completaba por una vez en la vida! Pero no sólo había usado eso ya para su primer beso, si no que realmente quería aprovechar ésta opción porque dan más juego las motivaciones de los dos en esa escena. No sé si al final, lo forzé demasiado, pero es que también, honestamente, ya quería irme a dormir ¬¬

También había muchas escenas de beso distintas. Una era muuuucho más descriptiva y no se oían los moes y los kyas hasta que se separaban, Kyouya ya estaba de pié tras las fans y sólo me faltaba un diálogo final de Kyo que declarara que... a la mierda las clientas, necesitan hablar como club xDDD, en otra versión salía hasta renge con un par de frases ingeniosas. Al final ésta versión fué la menos cuidada y me preocupa, pero realmente quiero esa motivación para Kao y Hika y ya era hora de publicar y aún necesito hacer tarea y estudiar y ya quiero dormir y mañana entro a trabajar porque (Benditos sean kao-sama y hika-sama) me quedé a trabajar donde quería =D Así que me urgía subirlo. Igual, si después tengo un tiempo, juro que lo releo y lo corrijo. Es que justo ahora se me secó el cerebro y tenía que salir, ya!

Espero que haya quedado bien

Como sea, me voy a dormir.

Saluditos

Cordel


	7. Capítulo 7: Jueves, segunda parte

**Notas iniciales de capítulo:  
**  
Tres veinticinco de la mañana y Cordel que con unas ojeras del tamaño de la estratósfera viene a actualizar capi. Primero que nada, perdonen que no haya contestado los reviews, pero es que ha sido una semana horrible. Horrible por difícil, no por fea. En la semana espero contestarlos todos. Estoy muy felíz porque recibí muchos reviews y me siento recompenzada por el universo *w* Así que les vengo a dejar su capi inspirado en demasiadas canciones de los 80 que estuve oyendo recientemente... no me pregunten porqué. Claro, que tampoco es que importe.

Como de costumbre, Éste capítulo va dedicado a los reviewers: ndy_galadrim , Kika_Us-Chan, Takasana Hikanete, Miriadel-Emel, SxN-Hina6, AnGeLuSyCaIm, DC, CoNcReTe_AnGeL_10, Daf-hitachiin, Cielo, shadow-black-neko, Nyu17, 0 o . Hikaru . o 0 , Kuree06,** Rochu_Black**, y a MirrorsO. Me ha impresionado que alguien que no habla muy bien español me lea! O.O! Nunca creí que algo así pasara! Deben saber que las he estado investigando (nooo, no las acoso, sólo me he estado pasando por sus perfiles y he encontrado cosas divertidas (también me han dado algunas sorpresas). a Kuree06 con su kilo y medio de citas del Joker en the night rider... me ha hecho querer recomendarle historias con personajes con personalidades similares. Yo también leí DN, (por aquellos tiempos en que el anime salía en japón) pero yo era fan de L y odié el 7mo manga... bueno, de hecho no me lo creí hasta que cuando llegué al 8 me dí cuenta de que... sí... era verdad... no era mentira... había pasado. Mi hermano es fan de Ryuk, tuvo un pastel de Ryuk para su cumple 14. Así que ya armamos la tercia! =D! Igual leo YAOI de DN por montones, así que... el profile de Hika-chan (puedo decirte hika-chan? Es que cuando escribo tu username tal cual no siempre aparece) me ha hecho sentir que el mío está muy descuidado... el de MirrorsO, muy... informativo, y me ha tenido un buen rato de mi día pegada al ordenador haciendo el maldito Mary Sue test... Y síiii, un personaje mío salió altísimamente Mary Sue. Ya sabía que era una pero no creía que tanto! También es que fué difícil de contestar porque la historia es algo rara. El de Rochu ya lo conocía porque a ella la acoso desde antes! Ja! No, es por un fic suyo que leí. La música... no me sorprendió. Yo también oigo a GD, 30 Seconds, Mika, El cuarteto, La oreja, Los Beatles, Simple Plan y nirvana... junto con muchas cosas de otros generos porque escucho (casi) de todo. Los de las demás chicas no los pondré aquí porque tiene un tiempo que no comentan y no sé si aún leen ésto, pero igual algunos ya los conozco y soy feliz acosándolas

:s Que miedo xDDD

Bueno, disfruten el capi

Saluditos: Cordel

**_En lo más profundo_**  
**por awix, angel del caos, a.k.a cordel-azul**

_**Capítulo 7: Jueves, segunda parte**_

"De acuerdo, se acabó la función"

No supieron como. De pronto, las clientas se habían ido. De pronto, estaban sentados en un sillón. De improviso, todo el Host club los miraba, de frente, como un escuadrón de interrogación. Kaoru se preguntó si así se habría sentido el alumno norteamericano el día anterior.

A Hikaru el estómago se le retoría como una lombriz en el frasco de la sal. Ayuda. Alguien ayúdeme. No puedo con ésto yo sólo. Oh, Kaoru ¿Porqué tenías que abandonarme?

Sabía lo que había hecho. Sabía lo que implicaba. Estaba temblando, y no era de frío. Pero su hermano no le había dejado otra opción.

Había entendido lo que Kaoru intentaba hacer cuando ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando vio las lágrimas en sus ojos, lo había sabido.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS HAN HECHO, GEMELOS PERVERTIDOS?- El grito de Tamaki lo arrancó de sus cavilaciones. Tamaki... jamás lo había visto tan enfadado.- ¡ÉSTA VEZ HAN IDO DEMASIADO LEJOS!-

No, no lo había hecho, pensó Hikaru. Sólo había hecho lo único que podía hacer.

-¡BESAR A TU HERMANO EN MEDIO DE UNA MULTITUD! ¡¿EN QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAN PENSANDO? ¡¿CÓMO HAN PODIDO HACER ALGO ASÍ? ¡ESAS NO SON COSAS SOBRE LAS CUALES BROMEAR! ¡NO DEBERÍAN TOMARLO TAN A LA LIGERA!-

Hikaru no contestó.

-¡¿TIENEN A CASO EL MENOR RESPETO POR...?-  
-Tamaki-  
-Ahora no, Kyouya. ¡¿... ALGUNA COSA EN LO ABSOLUTO? ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE...!-  
-Tamaki.-  
-¡Ahora no, Kyouya!. ¡...LLEGUEN A ÉSTOS EXTREMOS CON...!-  
-TAMAKI.-  
-¡¿Qué?-

Kyouya señaló a los Gemelos con un movimiento de cabeza. Ninguno hablaba. Estaban sentados de piernas y brazos cruzados mirando cada uno a un sitio distinto, evitando mirar a los demás o mirarse entre sí. Tamaki los miró un instante, absorbiendo la información de la escena. Luego, suspiró, se masajeó las cienes y cerró los ojos.

-De verdad, ¿Qué demonios sucede con ustedes?-

Los Gemelos tenían muchas posibles respuestas a esa pregunta, pero no planeaban contestarla. No creían que Tamaki realmente quisiera la respuesta de todos modos. Así que simplemente no hablaron. El silencio era tan marcado se que podía escuchar el ruido de las lámparas funcionando. Ni siquiera se habían percatado de que había lámparas encendidas. Kyouya, comprendiendo que nadie iba a decir nada, fué el que retomó la palabra.

-Hikaru, Kaoru... No es la primera vez que ésto pasa, ¿Verdad?-

Hikaru no contestó. No quería contestar, no tenía porqué contestar, no tenía porqué explicar nada. Quería irse. Necesitaba hablar con su hermano. Aunque no quería hacerlo realmente, pero no quería estar ahí, no quería tener que mirar a nadie a los ojos. Se sentía demasiado mal. Y no sabía que hacer. Sentía que si hablaba traicionaría a su hermano, y no quería traicionar a su hermano, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero por otro lado, sentía que Kaoru ya lo había traicionado.

Y aún así, él no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Kaoru no quería contestar. Algo, dentro de su corazón, se sentía mal. ¿Porqué había tenido Hikaru que hacer algo como eso? Sabía que le convenía. Lo sabía. Por eso lo había permitido, y se había dejado llevar, sin pensar, con todo y que algo le hacía presentir que estaba mal. Sabía que una escena como esa no haría sino reforzar y sustentar todo lo que había dicho, a que los demás entendieran porqué había hecho todo lo que había hecho. Pero se sentía fatal. No era necesario para él que Hikaru hubiera hecho eso, y ahora, todo el mundo lo sabía. Y de algún modo, eso se sentía bien, extrañamente liberante, y se sentía horrible. Hubiera deseado que nadie lo supiera, que nadie lo supiera nunca. Ahora nunca más, nunca más sería sólo de ellos dos. Y eso le hacía sentir tan extrañamente mal...

No, no quería hablar, no quería revelar nada más, no quería abrir ni un milímetro más el corazón.

Pero ésta era su oportunidad. No podía desperdiciarla.

-No.- dijo, en un murmullo, sin moverse, sin mirarlo, sin saber porqué hablaba tan bajo y porqué su corazón se encogía tanto cuando lo decía.

Nadie habló. Kyouya no se movió un milímetro.

-Pasa con cierta frecuencia ¿No es así?-

Otro silencio. Hikaru estaba por llorar, porque ya no había secreto. Ya no había secreto en absoluto, y nada que fuera tan solo de los dos. Y él no abrió la boca. El no abriría la boca. Jamás diría nada. Y cómo odiaba haber sido él quien había iniciado ésto.

-Sí.- murmuró su hermano.

Kaoru sintió la garganta seca. No podía decir más. Le dolía demasiado. Un movimiento incómodo recorrió la habitación. Alguien dejó de apoyarse en un pie para pasar a apoyarse en el otro, alguien sacudió un poco los hombros, alguien jugó con el borde de su chaqueta. Pero Hikaru y Kaoru no se movían. Kyouya tampoco.

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó, innamovible.

Hikaru acababa de caer en la cuenta de algo. Él había iniciado todo. Él debía terminarlo. Debía concluír lo que había empezado. O hacerse responsable por ello ¿no es así? pero ¿debía contestar? ¿o más bien, debía evitar que Kaoru contestara más? Para sus objetivos, ¿qué era mejor para sus objetivos?

-Desde antes de dejar el instituto medio.-

Maldita sea, Kaoru siempre le ganaba. Piensa, Hikaru, piensa. Piensa rápido, interven tan pronto lo resuelvas.

Kyouya dió un suspiro. No dijo nada más. Sólo sacó su cuaderno y se puso a tomar apuntes.

En cuanto al resto, el silencio los envolvía completamente; se habían quedado sin palabras. Los rostros eran variados. En la cara de incredulidad enloquecida de Haruhi y la simple estupefacción del rostro de un Takashi que no sólo estaba mudo, si no perdido en la infinidad del universo. Honey-sempai les miraba simplemente en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras la ceja de Tamaki se movía en un tic.

Y fué entonces, en el sonido insistente del razgueo de la pluma contra el papel, fué donde Hikaru encontró el tiempo para pensar de manera coherente. Siguió la línea de sus pensamientos hasta el final, y entonces, finalmente, pudo establecer un curso de acción.

-Bien.- dijo, levantándose del sofá.- Nos vamos.-

Todo el mundo se volvió a verlo. Kaoru también.

El menor de los gemelos miró a su hermano. Estaba de pié, en una pose desfachatada que a cualquier otro le hubiera parecido muy confiada, aunque para él era evidente que se estaba esforzando sobremanera en no temblar. Le buscó la mirada pero tenía los ojos cerrados, signo de que se contenía en algo. Kaoru sabía lo que Hikaru le estaba pidiendo realmente. Lo sabía. Quería hablar con él. ¿Irse? Lo que en verda quería era hablar de lo que Kaoru había dicho. Ahora él lo sabía. Conocía sus motivos...

(pero esos no eran sus verdaderos motivos ¿No era verdad?)

...y quería confrontarlo. Justo ahora estaría enojado, furioso, e intentaría convencerlo de sus ideas por las buenas o a la fuerza. Y a Kaoru eso no le parecía bien. Seguro que no. Suspiró.

-Creo que debería quedarme aquí.-

Hikaru ya se esperaba esa respuesta. Abrió los ojos y Kaoru no estuvo muy seguro de lo que vió en ellos. No era su resolución habitual. Tampoco era furia. No era frialdad, ni distanciamiento, durante ese instante, lo que vió en su mirada se veía...

...triste.

No lo entendió.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- dijo Hikaru.

¿Qué era, qué era?, ¿Qué era esa mirada? No era una súplica ni una declaración. Era la tristeza plana y simple, las palabras sin inflexiones que no eran nada, si no el mismísimo corazón de su hermano. Algo en él se partió. No era capáz...

...no era capáz de mirarlo triste.

-¡NO!- le dijo, con el corazón revuelto, evitando mirarlo. ¿Qué pasaba? No lo entendía. Él no podía... él tenía que... él debía... ¿Qué era lo que debía de hacer? No se acordaba... pero era importante... era importante porque... porque...

(Esos ojos...)

¡¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Su mente era un lío! Su cabeza siempre se hacía un lío cuando estaba solo. Demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas ideas, demasiados sentimientos, sentimientos uno tras otro que no sabía clasificar. Y ésto ¿Cómo lo interpretaba? Por eso adoraba estar con su hermano. Cuando estaba con Hikaru, su mente siempre estaba clara, siempre podía pensar. Cuando estaba sólo su cabeza era siempre un caos, sentía demasiadas cosas, demasiadas cosas, y todo se volvía demasiado... complicado. Odiaba quebrarse el corazón. Su hermano hacía que fuera muy fácil... pensar. Cuando estaba sólo irremediablemente dejaba que sus sentimientos vagaran sin control, en subidas y bajadas y luego no salía de ello. Era desastroso cuando no pensaba suficiente. Terminaba haciendo cosas demasiado... complicadas... sin orden alguno. Le faltaba sentido.

Y quería el sentido de vuelta.

Pero... recordaba... que no estaba bien... creo... por algo... creo. No se podía... ¡No podía acordarse! ¿Y cómo habría podido? Lo único que daba vueltas en su cabeza eran los ojos de Hikaru que eran como dos cuentas de vidrio... de vidrio fundido... parecían de ámbar, ámbar bullendo... y el sabor del beso como a fruta fresca... manzanas, y peras... cerezas... melón. Y la tristeza de su propio corazón como el abismo de un pozo sin fondo (y si no tenía fondo, ¿cómo lo paraba? Talvez caería hasta el centro de la tierra y luego saldría del otro lado. ¿Debería esperar hayar su tristeza en américa, o se quedaría en el centro retenida por la gravedad?), y esa rabia que parecía quemar, fuego bullente, eterno, como un fuego fatuo, y esa furia que luchaba por estallar, como un ente que viviera en su interior y quisiera salir, como un volcan que intenta evitar estallas, imparable, ¿y quién era él para pararla?.

Y esa desesperación (demasiado, es demasiado), y esos sueños, y todas esas ideas... todas sus comparaciones, demasiadas metáforas... se le caían a pedazos. A pedazos como un rompecabezas que no sabía resolver.

Si iba con él, entonces hablarían. Pero si hablaban, Hikaru intentaría convencerle, Y si le convencía, se habría equivocado ¿No era verdad? Pero si le convencía ¿no era porque estaba en lo correcto? ¿Cómo podía saberlo si no tenía argumentos con qué rebatirlo? Sólo lo convencería porque él no sabía pensar. Así que definitivamente perdería, y entonces, correcto o incorrecto lo convencería. Y entonces, si era incorrecto, no debía ir con él. Sí, así es, Hikaru era un dopplegänger cruel. No, espera, el dopplegänger era él. Se estaba desviando del punto. Pero ¿era incorrecto? ¿Cómo se supone que lo supiera, si él no se acordaba ya de nada?

Sólo unos días sin él y ya no podía pensar. Que inútil era. Y si era inútil, jamás podría ayudarlo. Y el quería ayudarlo.

Alguien... ayúdeme.

-Vé con el.-

Kaoru se volvió hacia la voz. ¿Quién estaba hablándole? Como en un sueño, vió la cara, inmutable, de Mori-sempai.

-¿Sempai?-  
-Quiere arreglar las cosas.-

Y así como asi, Morinozuka Takashi consideró que había dicho todo lo pertinente.

-Pero...-  
-Deberías ir, Kao-chan...- dijo la voz acaramelada de un pequeño pelirubio  
-Pero...-  
-Puedo entender tu reticencia, Kaoru-kun- Aquél era Tamaki.- Y tus motivos para quedarte. Sin duda, tu intención es noble. Pero es obvio que, antes de trazar un curso de acción, ustedes dos tienen mucho que aclarar.-  
-No tiene sentido planear para alguien una vida que no quiere.- dijo Mori-sempai.  
-O que no lo haría felíz.- concluyó su primo.  
-Si tu miedo, Kaoru, se debe a pensar que Hikaru no vaya a comportarse de una manera razonable,- dijo Kyouya, sin dejar de escribir ni levantar la mirada de sus papeles.- puedes estar seguro de que nosotros no permitiremos que haga ninguna clase de tontería.-  
-Pero...-  
-¡OH, MALDITA SEA, VAYAN DE UNA VEZ!- Y Tamaki los empujó sin miramientos hacia una de las puertas de los pequeños privados del club (¿qué no era una sála de música?) y las cerró tras ellos.- ¡Y NO SALGAN HASTA QUE HAYAN ARREGLADO LAS COSAS!-

Tras eso, en la sala sólo volvió a escucharse el razgueo de la pluma de Kyouya, y el aterrador e insistente sonido del palpitar de la vena del tic de Tamaki, especiialmente furioso luego de su arranque.

-¿Realmente está bien?- tras dejar a los gemelos dentro del privado, Haruhi fué la primera en hablar.- Un amor de hermanos...- Siempre había sido de mentalidad abierta, y en general, las cuestiones de género le traían sin cuidado, pero no podía ver algo tan radical como el incesto sin preocuparse en buena medida.  
-Bueno, siempre es mejor que hablen a que no hablen.- dijo Kyouya, aún sin despegar mirada de sus papeles o que su pluma parara un segundo.-Mientras más enfocados estén al respecto, más sencillo será controlar la situación en caso de que se tratara de algo serio.-  
-Se han besado en frente de una veintena de personas, es evidente que se trata de algo serio.- Tamaki, que se había cruzado de brazos sobre las puertas del privado para asegurarse de que los gemelos no fueran a salir por ellas. Se descruzó de brazos y se separó de las mismas, y comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. -Kyouya... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-  
-Reajustes.-  
-¡Kyouya!- en ese momento, Tamaki se desmoronó y se arrojó sobre Kyouya, que lo esquivó sutilmente y sin levantar la vista de su libreta.- ¡¿Cómo pude no haberme dado cuenta antes? ¡Mis propios hijos! ¿Tan mal padre he sido, acaso?-  
-Dudo mucho que tenga algo que ver contigo.-  
-Talvez si les hubiera prestado más atención...-  
-Yo creo que les has prestado demasiada.-  
-¡Kyouya! ¡Muestra más interés, después de todo son tus hijos también!-

La cara de Kyouya era para fotografía.

-Esa... es la clase de comentario que va a haber que evitar.-  
-Pero... ¡Por lo menos sorprendete un poco!-  
-No hay razón para la sorpresa. Después de todo, ya había barajado la posibilidad de que algo así sucediera. No lo esperaba especialmente, pero no fué sorpresivo.-  
-Kyouya-sempai, tu ya sabías que no era la primera vez.- Haruhi se interesó por el comentario.- ¿Cuando te has dado cuenta?-  
-¡MAMÁ! ¡No me digas que tu ya sabías de ésto!-  
-Yo tampoco lo sabía.-Kyouya ignoró colosalmente al pelirubio de cara compungida que tenía martirizándose a la derecha.- Había barajado la posibilidad como resultado de sus interacciones en el club, aunque no lo consideraba probable-  
-¿Entonces, cómo...?- Haruhi no entendía.  
-No era muy difícil de deducir ¿O sí? Cuando Kaoru ha dicho "No delante de todo el mundo" ha quedado claro que no era la primera vez. Al principio, yo también creí que era una farsa, pero ellos no llegarían a esos extremos por una broma. Conocen muy bien sus propios límites.-  
-Yo creía que eran la clase de persona que es capáz de todo sólo por un poco de diversión.- dijo Haruhi.  
-Que carezcan de escrúpulos no significa que no tengan límites personales. Son cosas diferentes.- Tamaki, al verse ignorado, tenía una cara de sufrimiento digna de comercial de telenovela.- Si no dejas de hacer caras tan exageradas, te saldrán arrugas.- le dijo el pelinegro con toda la mala saña.  
-¡ARRUGAS! ¡En mi rostro perfecto! ¡Imposible!.-  
-Entonces evita esas expresiones.-  
-MOO, es fácil para tí decirlo, no mueves un músculo.-  
-Por eso tengo una cara digna, en lugar del chiste que tienes tú por rostro.-  
-¡RETRÁCTATE! ¡No permitiré que calumnies mi hermoso rostro!-

Haruhi suspiró, pensando en lo rápido que se habían olvidado del problema. A su lado, un Honey que decía "Kyouya da miedo, Takashi" había conseguido que su primo lo alzara en brazos y se balanceaba de un lado a otro sentado sobre los hombros de Takashi. Haruhi se preguntó qué demonios estarían pasando los gemelos dentro de aquél privado...

...

-¡TAMAKI-SEMPAI! ¡SEMPAI! ¡DÉJAME SALIR!- Kaoru aporreaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, intentando que se abriera, pero era inútil, la habían cerrado por fuera. En un gesto de frustración, la pateó, aunque fué futíl y lo único que consiguió fué que le doliera el pie.

Adentro estaba obscuro como boca de lobo. No se veía nada. Cuando se dió la vuelta para buscar a Hikaru, lo encontró con demasiada facilidad.

-¡AU! ¡ESO ERA MI PIÉ, TARADO!-  
-¡NO ES MI CULPA, NO VEO NADA!- se rebuscó en los bolsillos del saco y el pantalón, buscando su celular.- Espera, voy a encender la luz.-

Lo encontró, encendió la pantalla y la usó como lampara para ver aunque fuera algo en el cuarto, pero lo que vió, no se lo esperaba.

Hikaru estaba sentado, abrazándose las rodillas. Temblaba. Y lloraba en silencio.

-¡Apaga esa porquería!- #No me veas#  
-¡Ya, ya lo apago!- Kaoru tapó la pantalla con la mano, sofocando la luz como podía.- No sabía... lo siento.- Hikaru no contestó. Kaoru se puso en cuclillas para estar a su altura. Podía sentir el leve temblor de su hermano, aunque éste no hacía un ruido. -¿Estás bien?-

Hikaru no dijo nada. Sólo tembló más. Como pudo, Kaoru buscó los hombros de su hermano para abrazarlo. Pero ahora, fué él quien se ganó un golpe con el dorso de una mano que retiró la suya.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?.- preguntó su hermano. ¿No se suponía que esa era su línea? Kaoru no entendía nada. Le entró la rabia. Lágrimas o no lágrimas, volvió a sacar el celular y encendió la luz para poder ver a su hermano a los ojos. Hikaru ya se habia limpiado las lágrimas  
-¿No se supone que eso debería preguntarlo yo? ¡MALDITO MANIPULADOR! ¡Sólo me besaste para que te dieran la razón a tí ¿no es cierto?- Acababa de entenderlo.- ¡No hay razón para que seas independiente si finges que estás conmigo ¿no es cierto? ¡TARADO!-se puso en pié  
-¡¿MANIPULADOR?, MIRA QUIEN HABLA!- su hermano también se puso en pié.- ¡Dime, ¿Que se suponía que hiciera? ¡¿Que me quedara de brazos cruzados mientras me daba cuenta de como manipulabas a todo el mundo revelando las cosas que se supone que sólo sabíamos tú y yo, sólo para que apoyaran tu ridículo punto de vista? ¡Todo sólo para evitar hablar conmigo! ¡TODAS ESAS COSAS, REALMENTE NO LAS SENTÍAS, TÚ Y TU MALDITO DISCURSO MORAL HECHO A MEDID PARA QUE LOS DEMÁS TE DIERAN LA RAZÓN! ¡ME VENDISTE, KAORU, Y ME VENDISTE MUY BARATO! ¡¿SE SUPONÍA QUE TE DIERA LAS GRACIAS? ¡"SÓLO NOSOTROS SABEMOS LA VERDAD" ¿RECUERDAS? ¡TAN SÓLO PURAS... PATRAÑAS! ¡¿CUAL ERA LA RAZÓN PARA MANIPULARME, KAORU, CUAL ERA LA PUTA MALDITA VERDADERA RAZÓN? ¡ME VENDISTE, NOS VENDISTE, DELANTE DE TODO EL MUNDO! ¡¿QUÉ OTR COSA PODÍA HACER? ¡SI IBAS A DECIR LA VERDAD, POR LO MENOS LA HUBIERAS DICHO COMPLETA!-  
-¡MIRA QUIEN HABLA, SEÑOR CORRO Y LLORO CON HARUHI! ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ME HICISTE EXÁCTAMENTE LO MISMO, TARADO?-  
-¡NO, NO LO HICE! ¡YO NO TE MANIPULÉ, NO TE MENTÍ, Y NUNCA, JAMÁS, TE VENDÍ! ¡SI LE DIJE ALGO FUÉ TAN SÓLO PARA QUE ME AYUDARA A ENTENDER QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO, PORQUE TU NUNCA, JAMÁS, ME DICES NADA!-  
-¡¿Y EL ABRAZO DE CONSOLACIÓN QUÉ?-  
-¡¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?-  
-¡DE HACE DOS DÍAS! ¡VOLVÍA DE LA ENFERMERÍA HACIA EL SALÓN Y LOS VÍ EN EL PASILLO, TARADO!-

Hikaru se quedó en shock un momento.

-¿Lo viste?- para ser honesto, ni siquiera recordaba el evento. Tuvo que hacer memoria. Y entonces se acordó, Haruhi lo había abrazado para consolarlo.- ¡PERO SI NO FUÉ NADA!-  
-¡PUES PARA MÍ LO FUÉ! ¡PARA MÍ FUÉ MUCHO! ¡TU TAMBIÉN ME VENDISTE, ME TRAICIONASTE, ME APUÑALASTE, Y NO ES JUSTO!-  
-¡¿POR ABRAZAR A HARUHI?- Hikaru no le veía el sentido.  
-¡POR ABRAZAR A ALGUIEN QUE NO FUERA YO!-

Hikaru, que iba a decir algo, no pudo hacerlo. Primero, se quedó con la palabra en la boca. Luego, la cerró.

-¿Qué?-

Kaoru enterró el rostro en una de las manos. Ahora, se arrepentía de que el celular que había quedado en el piso siguiera encendido, porque su hermano podía verle la cara.

-¡Ahí está, ya lo sabes! ¡Esa es la maldita razón, "la puta maldita verdadera razón", ahí la tienes! Esa es la razón por la que no puedo estar contigo, ¿entiendes? ¡NO PUEDO VERTE IR! ¡NO PUEDO VERTE HACER UNA VIDA TU SOLO SIN SENTIR QUE ME TRAICIONAS ¿VALE? ¡Y NO QUIERO QUE DEJES DE HACER UNA VIDA POR MI CULPA, PORQUE NO QUIERO VERTE TRISTE! ¡QUIERO QUE SALGAS, Y QUE TE DIVIERTAS, Y QUE HAGAS TONTERÍAS, Y QUE TE ENAMORES DE COSAS INCLUSO SI ESAS COSAS A MÍ NO ME GUSTAN! ¡QUIERO QUE VIVAS, QUE CONVIVAS, Y QUE TENGAS AMIGOS IDIOTAS COMO TONO Y COMO HARUHI! ¡¿TE ALCANZAN LAS DOS NEURONAS QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA PARA ENTENDER ESO, IDIOTA? ¡NO QUIERO VERTE TRISTE!-

#No puedo verte triste. No soy capáz de soportarlo. Más si pensara que es por mi culpa.#

-¿te cabe en las dos neuronas que tienes en la cabeza?- repitió. Y evitó mirarlo.

En ese momento, la pantalla del teléfono se apagó.

Durante un instante eterno, nadie se movió. Ambos respiraban agitados por los gritos, intranquilos, rumiando la información. Pasó tanto tiempo que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la relativa obscuridad hasta que pudieron verse solo un poco.

-Yo te quiero ¿Sabías eso?- dijo Hikaru.  
-Ya lo sé.- respondió su hermano.- Yo también.-  
-No, yo te quiero te quiero, como... mucho. Te quiero... más de lo normal.- le hubiera gustado decirle aquello a plena luz, y como si el celular obedeciera a sus deseos, en ese momento la pantalla se encendió y pegó un pitido para alertar que se le acababa la batería.  
-¿Cómo se quiere a alguien muy cercano?-  
-Es más que eso.-  
-¿A tu gemelo?-  
-Más que eso aún.-  
-Entonces... ¿Qué estás sugiriendo?-  
-Estoy sugiriendo... ni yo lo sé. ¿Recuerdas que te pedí que si sentías algo me lo dijeras?-  
-Ajá.-  
-Bueno, pues yo siento algo. Algo importante.- tomo aire.  
-Algo ¿cómo qué?-  
-Un deseo... irremediable de que estés a mi lado cuando no estás... un peso... gigante cuando creo que me rechazas... un fuego... ardiente cada que pienso que estás ahí, como si de pronto pudiera lograrlo todo. Y un impulso... de besarte cada que te veo, cada que dices algo especialmente brillante o haces algo especialmente genial... sólo siendo tú... un impulso de besarte y nunca parar. De no dejarte ir, pasara lo que pasara-  
-Hikaru.-  
-Y no estoy dispuesto a abandonar eso.-  
-Hikaru.-

Y no hubo posibilidad de más. Porque esa vez, Hikaru cedería al impulso. Kaoru sólo lo vió acercarse, porque el celular volvió a apagarse. Y entonces, todo lo que pudo sentir fueron los labios suaves de su hermano sobre los suyos, rozándolos suavemente.

Y ésta vez, no había distractores.

Cerró los ojos.

Seda. Seda sobre seda. Terciopelo. El calor de sus labios era inolvidable, tenía su propia marca, nunca podría confundir ese calor con el de nadie más. Porque ese calor tenía un cariño especial que nadie más podría igualar. Los labios de su hermano lentamente espaciándo los suyos. Sus dientes capturando su labio inferior. Kaoru suspiró, y sacó la lengua entre sus propios dientes para lamer suavemente el labio y los dientes de su hermano. Éste lo imitó, lamiendo apenas el labio que gozaba de apresar. Kaoru que liberaba su labio un poco para besarlo él. Una lengua, una lengua ya familiar que pasaba entre sus dientes y comenzaba a lamer la suya, impulsándola a salir. Y vaya si había mucho que hacer. Su hermano escribía su nombre con la punta de la lengua encima de su lengua, todo sólo para atraparla luego con los labios y volverla a dejar ir. Era adictivo hacerlo asi. Él decidió atrapar en su siguiente mordida a la vez labio y lengua enemigas (o amigas?) sólo para luego mandar a su lengua a hacer un nudo marinero con la del rival. Había pasado demasiado tiempo en su vida sin besar. Había tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar que haría, mientras la cabeza se movía a un lado, o al otro, intentando darle a su lengua la posibilidad de llegar más allá cuando era obvio que eso era imposible

Suspiros, suspiros enviados al aire.

Las manos de su hermano se metían en su cabello, mientras sus dedos ágiles lo dividían en mechones y le acariciaban suavemente ¿Cómo había podido vivir tanto tiempo sin ésto? Separó sus lenguas, le besó la comisura de la boca y luego las volvió a enlazar, haciendo ochos. Y no le quedaba espacio para dudar. Abrazó la espalda de su hermano, y le acarició el cuello suavemente, enviando un escalofrío a través de toda su columna vertebral.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó su hermano  
-Algo nuevo.- dijo él.  
-Me dá cosquillas.- dijo Hikaru. Kaoru se rió.- O algo así. No te burles.-  
-No me burlo.-  
-Tenemos que salir de aquí. Quiero no tener que pensar. Volvamos a casa.-  
-¿Y cómo? Tamaki cerró la puerta por fuera ¿Tocamos?-  
-No. No quiero pasar por delante de todos ellos. Pero no es necesario. ¿Ya viste dónde estamos?-

Kaoru se fijó más atentamente a su alrededor...

-Ésto es... la entrada de...-  
-¿Entiendes porqué quiero salir de aqui?-  
-Vaya que sí.-  
-Debe haber otra salida, porque ellos no entran por nuestro club. Vamos a ver...-

...

-¿No se han tardado ya demasiado en salir?- preguntó Haruhi, aburrida de esperar, tirada en un sillón.  
-¿Cuánto tardarán en arreglar las cosas?- se preguntó Tamaki.- Oscurece.-  
-Talvez hay mucho que hablar.- dijo Honey  
-O talvez, ya ni siquiera están hablando.- dijo Haruhi  
-Talvez esperan que les abramos.- dijo Honey  
-O talvez ya se fueron.-

Kyouya había sido el único que se había acercado a asomarse al privado. Tras la puerta, había una amplia sala. Y ni rastro de los gemelos.-

-¡Maldición, se han ido!-  
-Tamaki...- Kyouya lo miró con fastidio.- ¿Te diste cuenta de dónde los encerraste?-  
-Huh?- tamaki miró hacia la parte superior de la puerta, que Kyouya señalaba, y vió un cartel.

*Club de Magia Negra*

-¿Es posible que no te hayas percatado de que ésta era la única puerta de color NEGRO que había en toda la habitación?-  
-¡PERO...! ¡USTEDES TAMPOCO ME HAN DICHO NADA!-  
-Deben haberse ido hace siglos...-  
-¡KYOUYA! ¡¿Y SI LES HAN HECHO ALGUNA MALDICIÓN?-  
-Lo dudo mucho.-  
-¿Y si ahora son invisibles? ¡¿Intangibles? ¡¿QUÉ TAL SI HAN MUERTO?-  
-No parece probable.-

Pero Tamaki se asustó.

Sin ningún signo de estar malditos, los gemelos recorrían parte de los terrenos de la escuela. Habían encontrado una salida alternativa. Habían pedido, con el celular de Kaoru, una limusina, una, para los dos, y habían dejado las carteras en el olvido de la sala del club, se habían decidido a llevar mañana las que tenían de repuesto en casa. Se iban riendo.

Aún había mucho que hablar. Pero en ese instante, no estaban para pensarlo.

Se subieron al auto que había aparcado en una entrada lateral para que no pudiera verse desde la ventana del club, entre risas y un "primero tú" que no les hacía si no reír más. Le pidieron al chofer que los llevara a casa y todo estaba bien...

...hasta que no lo estuvo.

-Me duele la cabeza.- dijo Hikaru.

Kaoru lo miró.

-¿Mucho?- preguntó.

Su hermano asintió.

-Y me estoy mareando un poco.-  
-Espera, le pediré a Watanuki que baje la velocidad.- Kaoru se adelantó a hablar con el conductor- ¿O prefieres que pare?-  
-No sé.-

En ese momento, comenzaron a zumbarle los oídos. Se agarró la cabeza con las manos para intentar evitar el ruido. A penas entendía la voz de Kaoru hablando con el chofer. Las cosas no parecían tener coherencia.

Entonces, todo se volvió negro. Y Kaoru gritó cuando su hermano se desmayó entre sus brazos.

**Notas finales de capítulo:**

Yes-yes-yes... Capi gigante, cordel quiere dormir.

No voy a agregar mucho porque mi día de mañana es mortal y voy a estar como loca. Dado que con el trabajo funcionó muy bien ¿Pueden cruzar los dedos por mí? Estoy en época de exámenes y necesito pasar todo Y en mi situación unos dedos cruzados no me vienen mal, porque he tenido mucho trabajo y a penas tiempo de estudiar. Y es final de año. Y no quiero repetir año otra vez.

Seeeh... ya he repetido año antes. Conocen al tío misterioso todo vestido de negro con problemas familiares que es intrigante y genial, muy inteligente y siempre se anda metiendo en líos con los profesores y luego encuentras dormido en un parque sobre su mochila o saliendo de clase como si le valiera un cacahuete la autoridad del profesor? Ese que ves en los tejados fumando? O subido en una ventana, balcón o un lugar raro o brincándose una barda como pedro por su casa? Bueno, ese soy yo pero en versión chica. Y no es tan genial como se ve desde fuera. De hecho, no es genial. De hecho, es tan tedioso que imagínense... si me da tiempo de escribir éstos fics. Pero es genial que los demás crean que eres genial y que tus hermanos te admiren. Eso sí es genial =3

Total, que no quiero repetir año de nuevo, que cruzen los dedos por mí y que me voy a dormir porque son las 4. Buenas noches. Mañana me paro a las 7 :V

Saluditos

Cordel

Review this Chapter


	8. Capítulo 8: Viernes, primera parte

**Notas iniciales de capítulo:  
**  
blablabla. Cordel está muerta, le duelen las muñecas de mecanografiar y le cierran la biblioteca. Así que avisos cortos:

dedicado a los reviewers: ndy_galadrim , Kika_Us-Chan, Takasana Hikanete, Miriadel-Emel, SxN-Hina6, AnGeLuSyCaIm, DC, CoNcReTe_AnGeL_10, Daf-hitachiin, Cielo, shadow-black-neko, Nyu17, 0 o . Hikaru . o 0 , Kuree06,** Rochu_Black**, y a MirrorsO. A ésta última se me olvidaba decirle que la respuesta al review que dejó está en mi profile, porque no me admite respuesta su review... pero yo los contesto todos ò.ó

Nada más. disfruten, muero. Luego les doy las nuevas.

**_En lo más profundo_**  
**por awix, angel del caos, a.k.a cordel-azul**

_**Capítulo 8: Viernes, primera parte.**_

Hikaru despertó en su habitación. Un sólo rayo de luz dorada se filtraba por la única rendija que dejaba el pesado cortinaje que cubría el amplio ventanal. Tenía un hambre de perros. Se encogió un poco entre las sábanas, sintiendo el cobijo del estado de amodorramiento en el que estaba. Alguien lo había arropado todo. Su corazón, lentamente se unía a sí mismo como no creyó que volviera a pasar. De algún modo, sentía como si ese cariño llenara un hueco dentro de él, lo sobrepasara y lo desbordara. La misma sensación que tenía cyuando estaba con su hermano. Supo que lo había arropado él. No le quedó la menor duda de ello.

Se estiró, intentando despegarse el sueño. Primero para un lado, luego para el otro. Las cobijas se revolvieron. Con todo el maldito esfuerzo de su mente amodorrada, se incorporó, tallándose los ojos con la palma de la mano. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Se había desmayado. ¿Qué era lo último que recordaba? Sentirse mal en la limo. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano?

Ésa pregunta se resolvió sola. La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y por ella, entró Kaoru. Llevaba la mirada baja y algo en las manos. Parecía su celular. Ya iba vestido con el uniforme de la escuela. Entró sigilosamente y cerró tras de sí, en el más absoluto silencio.

-Kaoru...- dijo Hikaru.  
-Te desmayaste.- lo interrumpió su hermano.

Hikaru no contestó. Sabía que ocurría algo importante.

-¿Lo siento?- no sabía si debía disculparse.

Kaoru no dijo nada. Atravezó la habitación y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Tardó un momento antes de empezar. Hikaru esperó.

-Llamé a Hayabusa-san- dijo, finalmente. Hayabusa era su médico de cabecera.- Me preguntó qye habías comido por la mañana. No lo sabía, así que pregunté a las empleadas. Me han dicho que no has comido en tres días.- Kaoru hizo una pausa, aparentemente, preparándose para lo que seguía.  
-Siento haberte preocupado.- Hikaru creyó haber entendido. Kaoru negó con la cabeza.  
-Hnn.- dijo.- No le he querido decir nada a Hayabusa-san. Le dije que no habías desayunado. Ya le pedí a las empleadas que no dijeran nada. Hayabusa san... dijo que te dejáramos dormir, te diéramos un buen desayuno, y que podías regresar al colegio hoy sin implicaciones. De cualquier manera, ha llamado a mamá. Acabo de hablar con ella en el teléfono. Como no le pareció una situación tan grave, terminará unos asuntos del trabajo, pero prometió venir el domingo.-  
-Gracias por encargarte de todo.-  
-Hnn.- Kaoru volvió a negar con la cabeza.- Ayer...- finalmente, se volvió a verlo.- Cuando te desmayaste, se armó un jaleo. Mi celular no tenía batería, y no pude encontrar el tuyo...-  
-Me lo dejé en casa. Lo olvidé. No parecía importante.-  
-Pues no pude marcar del teléfono en la limo, así que tuve que regresar al instituto. Kyouya-sempai me prestó el suyo. Me ha costado convencerle de que no llamara a gente de su hospital. Todo el Host Club estaba ahí. Se han enterado de la mayor parte, no he podido evitarlo.-  
-¿Qué han dicho?- Hikaru no pudo evitar un ligero tono de ansiedad.  
-Han organizado una reunión luego de las clases. Quieren decidir como tratará el club éste asunto.-

Su hermano suspiró.

-No quiero ir.- dijo, tumbándose en la cama, como si eso solucionara todo el problema.  
-Hikaru...-odiaba ese tonito de reproche.- no creo que sea conveniente faltar. Ya hay mucho revuelo, y cuando llegue mamá...-

Hikaru asintió. Sí, ya le había quedado claro: había que hacer control de daños. Iba a hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que le dieran más ganas de hacerlo. Ningunas. Kaoru suspiró. El silencio reinó un instante. Finalmente, Hikaru habló.

-¿Has decidido algo?- preguntó, sin quitar la mirada del techo.

Kaoru no respondió al instante, a pesar de saber a lo que se refería. Era una pregunta importante. Se acostó a su lado, viéndolo. Hikaru se volvió. El menor lo miró a los ojos.

-No.- le dijo. La discusión del día anterior podía haber terminado bien, pero muchas cosas importantes habían sido dichas. Él había confesado algo, y Hikaru también, aunque no estaba seguro de _qué_. ¿Hacia adonde iba ésto? Ninguno lo sabía.- No lo sé.- ¿Qué era ésto? Si iban a hablar con el Host Club, entonces iba a ser importante tenerlo en claro.

Hikaru asintió levemente.

-Yo sí.- dijo.

Kaoru frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Cuando? ¿No has estado desmayado todo el tiempo?-

Hikaru negó con la cabeza.

-Ayer.- le dijo.- Mientras nos besábamos.

Su hermano se puso un poco rojo.

-¿Y qué has pensado?- preguntó, intentando ignorar el rubor de sus mejillas. No quería pensar en eso. No sabía que podía llegar a ruborizarse así. No le gustaba del todo.  
-Bueno...- Hikaru pensó que lo que venía iba a ser difícil. No solía explicar las cosas. En general prefería callarse algunas. El día anterior había hablado de más, sin pensar, y ahora sentía que había dicho muchas tonterías. Esperaba que Kaoru sipiera entenderle. Lo miró a la cara. A veces le hubiera gustado tener un botón para transmitir los sentimientos. Así sería más fácil.

Era cierto, Kaoru era su hermano. Lo quería como a un hermano. No podía decir algo como "te querría del mismo modo si no fuerazs mi hermano". No era cierto. Si no hubiera crecido con él, nacido con él, _vivido_ con él, entonces, quien sabe cómo hubieran resultado las cosas. Era cierto, todo el tiempo compartido y vivido con él había tenido mucha influencia en su vida, era la mayor parte, el mayor fundamento. Pero la forma en que quewría a su hermano no era la forma en que otros hermanos querían a sus hermanos. No ¿Y porqué? ¡Bueno! ¡Eso era fácil! Porque ellos _no eran_los otros hermanos. No habían vivido lo mismo, pasaqdo lo mismo, sentido lo mismo, mucho menos sido lo mismo. ¿Qué ésto no era un amor de hermanos? ¡Sí que lo era! Era la forma en que quería a su hermano, y no habría podido quererlo de otra manera. ¿Que no era normal? Bueno, ellos no eran muy normales que digamos. Nunca lo habían sido. Kaoru era su hermano, y así era como lo quería. Jamás podría dejar de ser eso. Era jústamente por el hecho de que era su hermano, y que era como era, que lo quería como lo quería. Aunque dudaba mucho que otras personas pudieran entender eso. Otros podían querer que quisiera a su hermano como ellos querían a sus hermanos, o como ellos creían que estaba bien querer a sus hermanos. Pero para él, eso era imposible, porque él no era esos hermanos. Que si estaba bien o no... las personas solían decir muchas cosas estúpidas sobre eso. Hace mucho tiempo que no las creía ya. ¿Cómo, en nombre de todo lo existente, podía haber estado mal el hecho de que quisiera a su hermano? ¿Qué no a los hermanos debe querérselos mucho? No entendía la división. Porque era una división estúpida, probablemente. Uno quiere a alguien a medida que las cosas pasan, y del modo en que lo va queriendo. Hasta cierto punto, uno descubre un amor más que inventarlo. Y lo que él había descubierto podía ser distinto, pero no por eso estaba mal. Y no significaba que otros tuvieran que tenerlo tampoco, porque eso dependía de la forma en que las cosas se daban para cada uno. Fuera a donde fuera que ésto llevara, siempre sería de ese modo, y ese amor sería siempre un amor de hermanos.

Sí, él besaba a su hermano. ¿Y qué? No debaja de ser su hermano por eso. Y lo quería como para besarlo. Y para lo que viniera. Fuera lo que fuera que decidieran ser, sentir y a lo que decidieran llegar, ellos ya eran, y siempre seguirían siendo, gemelos.

-Eres mi hermano. Mi hermano Gemelo. Hagamos lo que hagamos, siempre seremos gemelos. Y, olvida lo que dije ayer, la forma en la que te quiero no nos quita eso. Nada podría quitarnos eso-

Toda esa disertación mental, y acababa diciendo tres frases. Pero es que hablar no le gustaba. Hubiera preferido besarlo. Pero no lo haría, porque interrumpiría lo que sea que fuera que Kaoru quisiera decir. A Kaoru le gustaba hablar. Y oírlo hablar.

-Hikaru...- a veces, a Kaoru lo sorprendía su hermano. Podía decir las cosas más sinceras... y otras las más arrogantes mentiras. Y aún así, siempre era transparente, como un niño. Podía ver justo a través de él. E, igual que con un niño, podía decir las cosas más soprendentes de vez en cuando. Y, aunque a veces era difícil, cuando entendía lo que quería decirle, siempre sentía que le acababan de dar la respuesta a un problema que parecía dificilísimo...

Y ésta vez lo había entendido. [[N/A: Milagrosamente, porque con ese diálogo, muchos hubíeramos tenido problemas ¬¬]]

-Hay otra cosa.- dijo su hermano, continuando con una idea.- Ayer dijiste algo... de que querías... separarte de mí porque no querías que yo dejara de hacer una vida por tu culpa...-  
-Olvida eso...- Kaoru miró a otra parte. No quería acordarse de la discusión del día anterior.  
-No, no me olvido.- Hikaru esperó a que lo mirarar.- Kaoru... tu no me... no me aíslas de nada ¿Entiendes eso? No hay forma... en que yo pueda _no tener_ una vida por quedarme contigo. Yo tengo una vida. Una vida contigo. No e trata de elegir a los demás o a tí, tú eres _parte_ de mi vida, ¿Entiendes eso? Se supone que conviva con todo el mundo, no que no conviva contigo para relacionarme más con los otros, eso no tiene sentido. No tendría más vida si no estuviera aquí. Yo soy una persona. No necesito apartarme de tí para ser yo, ni tú necesitas apartarte de mí para ser tú. Yo ya soy yo y tú ya eres tú. No tienes que volverte diferente para ser más tú. Somos como somos. Nos parecemos y no nos parecemos. Somos iguales en unas cosas, y distintos en otras. No necesitas volverte una persona diferente para ser una persona ¡Ya eres una persona! No necesitas irte para ser independiente de mí, ya eres independiente de mí. ¿Entiendes eso, Kaoru? No quiero que pienses que no somos... únicos. Si no fueras único, no te querría a tí, me querría a mi mismo. Si por algo puedo quererte, es porque eres diferente. No soy tan ególatra, si fueras yo, no podría quererte tanto.-  
-Hikaru...-  
-No es que no sea ególatra, pero no a ese nivel...-  
-¡Hikaru!-

Le toco al mayor de los Gemelos el turno de abrir los ojos por la sorpresa. Kaoru lo había abrazado de imprevisto y le había plantado un beso en los labios. No se qeudó sorprendido mucho tiempo, prefirió dejar de pensar en la sorpresa y concentrarse en el beso, cerrando los ojos. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a ésto, fuera como fuera. Y no creía que quisiera evitarlo. Cada que empezaban, sin embargo, sentía que nunca hubieran parado, y que nunca podrían hacerlo...

Sintió a su hermano profundizar en su boca, nuevamente, probando su lengua ávidamente. Éste ya no era uno de sus besos lentos. La emoción de su hermano parecía haber terminado aquella pausa que habían transmitido antes, en la tristeza. Ahora, feliz, el beso le parecía delirante, y las ideas en su cabeza, dejaron de tener mucho sentido. Cerró un puño, sobre el pecho, como intentando sostener al apresurado corazón que parecía querer salírsele del pecho. Que pronto se habían reunido esos pedazos que había creído irreparables, su corazón no parecía tener rastro de heridas que no creyó poder borrar, y recuperaba su energía a medida que la lengua insistente de su hermano le pedía cooperación.

Y cooperó, vaya si cooperó. Sus labios cooperaron, acariciando los de su hermano, y su lengua cooperó, intentando alcanzar la logitud de la otra, eozando más y más las extensiones de las dos. Sus pulmones cooperaron, sosteniendo el aire cada que podían, respirando rápido y profundamente cuando tenían oportunidad. Su mano cooperó, sosteniendo un lado de la cara de su hermano mientras la otra contenía su corazón. Y su hermano cooperó, tomándolo de la nuca con una mano mientras dejaba la otra sobre la de su hermano, para evitar que el corazón se escapara de su pecho. Pero entonces, Hikaru decidió no contenerlo más. Se lo entregó, con todo y la palma de su mano, y entrelazó los dedos con los de su hermano. Exigiendo más a sus pulmones, lamiendo un poco más, separándose un poco y volviéndose a unir, sin explorar demasiado. El tiempo de exploración había pasado, hoy sólo quería besarlo. Besarlo mucho.

Pero aunque todo cooperara, sus pulmones casi al punto de estallar, una parte de él no cooperó. Al monstruo que vivía en su estómago le pareció que él, al menos ya había cooperado suficiente, e, irritado por la falta de atención, soltó un increíble rugido de advertencia a su dueño que, ocupado, pensaba en todo menos en él.

Kaoru se separó. Tenía, igual que su hermano, el rostro rojo, la boca abierta entre jadeos, la mirada nublada y los labios húmedos.

-Tienes que comer.- dijo, con voz de quien se acuerda de algo que pasó hace mucho, mucho tiempo.  
-En un segundo.- Su hermano, que bien había ayunado los últimos tres días en órden exclusivo a recordar el sabor que ahora estaba probando, sentía que la comida bien podía esperar un minuto más. Y lo volvió a besar, con todo y la protesta de sus necesitados pulmones, embriagándose de aquel licor.

Gloria. Si a ésto supiera el vino, se proclamaría un borracho. Rey de los borrachos. Dios de los ebrios. Su hermano sabía a licor de naranja, y comoo aquél, le ponía la cabeza ligera. Le rozó el paladar con la punta de la lengua, y luego los labios, invitándolo a continuar. Kaoru gimió un poquito, dentro de su boca, a punto de dejarse llevar. Talvez si era tan sólo un segundo... pero trató de ganar consciencia, se separó.

-No, espera, no.- dijo, sosteniéndolo de los hombros para apartarlo. Te hará mal. Tienes que comer. Hikaru, recien te desmayaste.-  
-Me alimento de ésto.- dijo su hermano, intentando volver a acercarse.  
-No, ¡Hikaru!- su Gemelo lo apartó, entre con una patada no muy violenta y un empujón que le permitió alejarlo lo suficiente como para bajarse de la cama y ponerse en pie.- Por favor, baja a comer.-

Hikaru gimió, frustrado, dejando caer la cabeza en la almohada; en lo que menos pensaba era en comer. Pero se paró de un salto casi inmediatamente después, porque su gemelo estaba fuera de la cama y por eso, como ya sabía, no había caso en quedarse en ella. Kaoru se sorprendió del súbito despliegue de energía en una persona recién débil de ayunar tres días, y se apartó un poco. Pero se sorprendió más cuando Hikaru le puso los brazos alrededeor del cuello en actitud melosa, hablando en susurros peligrosamente cerca de sus labios.

-¿Y-si-nos-su-ben-el-de-sa-yu-no?- preguntó, silabeando en tono juguetón, capturando sus labios un instante y soltándolos de nuevo, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento de contener una risotada franca que amenazaba con escapársele.

Kaoru vió su cara divertida. SAber que estaba jugando pudo paliar el efecto embriagante que tenía esa cercanía y el atrayente aroma de su hermano. Su risa contenida le enfriaba la cabeza tanto como le alegraba el corazón, y lo impulsó a seguirle el juego.

-Aaaah.- dijo, echándole también los brazos al cuello.- ¿Aquí, a tu habitación?- él también sonreía, de lado a lado, sin tanta dificultad para contenerse como su hermano.  
-Estoy muy débil, no me puedo parar...- dijo el otro, con voz de fingida seriedad, exagerando la actuación en su expresión excesiva.  
-Y yo muy preocupado como para dejarte...- Kaoru copió, sólo en parte, su gesto, sonriendo a medias, mientras ambos se acercaban de nuevo sin pensarlo, para besarse una vez más, rozándose los labios y aspirándo sus cálidos alientos...  
-¿Están los señoritos bien?- preguntaron dos voces idéntticas al otro lado de la puerta.

Se separaron a una, con una sola respiración profunda que contuvieron en un idéntico nerviosismo, rojos como la grana.

-Bieeeeeeeen.- respondieron al unísono, adecentándose un poco e intentando sonar tan normales como fuera posible. De toda su servidumbre, aquél dúo siempre había tenido un tino...  
-El desayuno está servido en el comedor.- dijeron, también al unísono, las otras dos, desde atrás de la protectora puerta.  
-Bajamos...-

Los pasos se alejaron por el corredor. Los Gemelos no se atrevieron a suspirar con alivio hasta que los oyeron ya muy lejos.

-Qué cerca...- Kaoru se dejó caer sentado en la cama, intentando apaciguar su acelerado corazón, mientras su hermano tomaba el uniforme que tenía colgado en un perchero y caminaba al baño para cambiarse.  
-Por eso cierro con seguro.- dijo éste último, sin volverse. Habían dicho que bajaban. Su idea de desayunar en cama, que aunque nunca hubiera sido en serio, le había dejado fantasear un poco, se había ido al traste.  
-Haa.- Su hermano se dejó caer, sentado, en la cama, para esperarlo. Se le tendría que hacer una costumbre...

...

El desayuno fué copioso, y decir copioso es sólo una manera de evitar usar términos demasiado intimidantes. La verdad es que fué algo fuera de lo común. La servidumbre, que se había preocupado por la falta de apetito en un muchacho que normalmente no lo refrenaba, tuvo la idea de que preparar una comida bien servida sería la mejor manera de dejar en claro que estaban ampliamente interesados en su buena salud. Y Hikaru, que lo dijera o no, se moría de hambre, sin duda que apreció mucho la preocupación. Después del desayuno, tomaron la limo. La misma limo. Involuntariamente, los dos sonrieron al pensarlo, y en el asiento de atrás, se tomaron de la mano sin pensar mucho en ello, mirando cada uno por su lado de la ventana, inmensamente felices...

...por un momento. Kaoru, aunque intentaba evitarlo, no podía contener uno que otro pensamiento que se le escapaba. Había muchas cosas en qué pensar. De acuerdo. Estaban ahí. ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iban a hacer? Las clientas, el Host Club, su madre... alguien tenía que pensárselo. ¿No?

-Improvisemos.-

Se volvió a ver a su hermano, que aún miraba por la ventana, esperando que se explicara más a fondo. ¿Podría ser que estuvieran pensando lo mismo?

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Kaoru.  
-En el club, improvisemos.- (¿Porqué tendría Hikaru esa costumbre de hablar como telegrama? "En el club, punto. Improvisemos, punto" No iba a cobrarle por palabra... No era extraño que pudiera llevarse bien con mori-sempai.)- Veamos qué hacen los demás primero, y actuemos en base a eso.-

Kaoru asintió. No lo mismo, pero habían estado pensando cosas parecidas. Le reconfortaba cuando eso pasaba.

Llegaron al colegio sin incidentes. Bajaron de la limo, y nada parecía anormal. Sin embargo, de algún modo, tenían la sensación de que hubiera alguien mirándolos. En el recibidor fué lo mismo. Entre la multitud, sentían algunas miradas clavadas. Al caminar por un pasillo, alcanzaron a notar cómo un par de chicas tomadas del brazo que se cruzaron con ellos los miraban un instante antes de fingir que miraban a otra parte.

-Lo sabía, nos observan.- dijo Hikaru, en un murmullo molesto.  
-Ha... ya me dí cuenta.- dijo Kaoru, también por lo bajo, mirando de reojo hacia atrás para pescar a una de las chicas, que lo había estado mirando y volvió a mirar al frente como si no pasara nada.  
-¿Crees que se haya expandido el rumor?-  
-No lo sé...-

Pudieron hacerse una mejor idea respecto a eso cuando llegaron a su salón de clases. Varias chicas fingieron no mirarlos cuando sí que lo hacían, pero de los varones, sólo recibieron preguntas sobre su reconciliación. La información parecía estar limitada a un género sólamente. No sabían si eso era bueno o malo, pero al menos, el rumor no se distribuía indiscriminadamente, tenía sus filtros, y les daba una mejor idea de qué esperar.

Desde el otro lado de la sala, Haruhi los llamó con una mano. Aunque intentó evitarlo, Kaoru sintió una leve punzada de celos cuando Hikaru acudió sin volverse a verlo.

"No es nada." se dijo.  
-¡Hikaru, Kaoru! ¡Qué bueno que han llegado! Estábamos preocupados... Hikaru ¿Estás bien?-  
"Preocupación normal... no pienses en eso"  
-Bien.- dijo su hermano.- dormí bastante, y he comido mucho ésta mañana. Sonrisa despreocupada, y otra puntada de celos en el vientre de Kaoru.  
"LOS CELOS SON UN REFLEJO DE INSEGURIDAD" y con esas palabras, despejó el asunto de su mente. El NO ERA inseguro. Claro que no.  
-Yokatta... No deberías propasarte así...-  
-Haruhi.- Kaoru sonrió, celos bajo control.- ¿Podríamos hablar de ésto más tarde?- Aludió ligeramente con la cabeza a la derecha. Varias chicas los escuchaban mientras fingian hacer alguna otra cosa con poco creíble afanación.  
-Oh, claro.-

Las clases se hicieron eternas esa mañana. Kaoru no sabía que podía llegar a odiar literatura. Pero era que, por un día, no quería pensar en eso. Tenía mucho que pensar. Le habría gustado mirar a su hermano de vez en cuando y distraerse un poco, pero con tantos ojos fijos en él (y no sabía como, si se sentaba hasta atrás!) simplemente no se sentía cómodo. Se descubrió deseando que la clase terminara sólo a cinco munutos de haber empezado. Ojalá fuera sábado y estuviera en su casa. Con su hermano.

Hikaru pensaba lo mismo. A él literatura SIEMPRE le parecía odiosa, pero hoy, la clase establecía un récord. Ni siquiera dibujar pequeños Hikarus asesinando a pequeños profesores de literatura en las orillas de su cuaderno lo estaba distrayendo. Qué día. Y para colmo, tenía un hambre... Se había llenado en el desayuno, pero al parecer su cuerpo lo había procesado demasiado rápido...

Para su suerte, llegó al almuerzo. Y comió hasta atascarse otra vez, aunque intentó no hacerlo demasiado evidente. Más allá de eso, el almuerzo transcurrió sin incidentes. Kaoru se aseguraba de que su hermano comiera, había muchos ojos clavados en ellos, y Haruhi (que por alguna razón había insistido en estar con ellos) no paraba de hablar a Hikaru de cuidarse en su estado. Sí, sí, sí... Entre ella y los mirones, a Kaoru se le estaba colmando la paciencia. ¡Cómo deseaba que ya fuera hora del club para termminar con todo eso!

Otro bloque de clase aburrido que Kaoru se pasó mirando por la ventana y Hikaru jugando por debajo del pupitre con el PSP. Pero finalmente, el timbre de salida. Viernes, y por supuesto, toda la clase recogió sus clases con más premura que de costumbre, aunque fingieran que no. Kaoru recogió sus cosas finalmente ¡Vaya si era hora! Se volvió a ver a su hermano, el otro asintió. Salieron como bólidos del salón y se dirigieron juntos, a paso rápido, hacia la sala del club. Tras ellos, Haruhi se dió cuenta de que se había quedado atrás.

-¡Esperen, voy con ustedes!- dijo, entre las olas de gente.

Hikaru esperó, para disgusto controlado de su hermano menor. ¿Desde cuando a Haruhi le preocupaba tanto acompañarlos? Normalmente no era una molestia. Normalmente le agradaba. Pero hombre, hoy...

-Lo lamento.- dijo ella, saliendo de entre las hordas apresuradas por irse.-Tamaki-sempai me ha pedido que los acompañe. Creo que no quiere que estén sólos mientras se solucionan las cosas.-  
-Genial.- la molestia de Hikaru, por otra parte, le proporcionó a su hermano cierto orgullo.- ¿Y tú has accedido?-  
-No sabemos como reaccionará la gente después de lo de ayer. No me gustaría que les pasara algo.-

O.K, eso disminuía considerablemente el enfuruñamiento fraternal. Kaoru bajó bastante la guardia. Era que con todo ésto, estaba para salirse de sus casillas. Y por lo visto, su hermano también. Pero Haruhi tampoco tenía que venir a pagar el cuento...

Interrumpió sus pensamientos de auto-recriminación, sin embargo, nada más llegar al salón del club.

El pasillo estaba atestado. Un maremoto de chicas (y unos poquísimos chicos) se reunía alrededor de la puerta de la sala de música del tercer piso, esperando a entrar. La puerta estaba cerrada, como de costumbre, hasta que todos los hosts llegaran y la sala estuviera lista. Hoy, sin embargo, todas las clietnas parecían haberse presentado antes. Algunas cabezas se alzaban sobre la multitud, intentando ver.

-¿Qué...?- Hikaru nunca llegó a concluír la pregunta. Y dos segundos después, se arrepintió de haberla empezado.  
-¡Ahí están!- Una clienta había oído su voz, y los había localizado. Bastó que señalara el dedo acusador, para que la Horda se volviera en su dirección y los mirara en silencio sólo por un segundo.

Como una estampida, el gentío se les vino encima, con un grito de guerra deforme y sin coordinación que sonaba mucho como ¡IIIIIAAAAAAAA- KYYAAAAAAA! dicho a destiempos por muchas voces agudas diferentes. Al día siguiente, muchas gargantas amanecerían afónicas. Pero hoy, los rodearon como el mar a un bote. Intentando abrirse paso, los tres amigos intentaron llegar hasta la puerta, pero no les fué posible. A Haruhi se la tragó el mar, aunque intentaron detenerla. La multitud la botó por donde había venido, hasta dejarla fuera del círculo e incapáz de llegar a los gemelos.

-¡Hikaru, Kaoru!.- gritó, preocupada, intentando frustradamente pasar entre las otras.

Ésos dos no estaban mucho mejor tampoco. A ellos, la multitud los arrastró hacia el centro, de donde no los dejaba salir. Ya los habían separado y los distanciaban más, rodeándolos de Ias-kyas y dejándolos sordos y magullados mientras intentaban vovler a alcanzarse.

-¡Hikaru!- Kaory saltaba entre gritonas, intentando hacerse ver, todavía con la mano extendida hacia su gemelo.  
-¡Kaoru!- Hikaru también tenía la mano extendida, y cada vez le era más difícil ver a su hermano.- ¡Aquí!-

Por alguna razón, cada cosa que decían parecía ir seguida de unos Iaaaas-Kyaaaas en un tono más alto. Ésto no iba bien. A éste paso no llegarían nunca a la sala. A base de pisotones, de aferrar el pie al suelo, meter los hombros entre la gente y escudarse con la cartera, Hikaru empezó a abrirse paso hacia su hermano. Éste hacía lo mismo. Las patadas en la espinilla y los codazos hacia atrás le resultaron ampliamente útiles. Finalmente, se alcanzaron.

-¡Dame la mano, hay que llegar a la puerta!- le gritó su hermano, seguido de otro incremento en los Iaskyas.  
-¡Sí!- y otro más. Kaoru prefirió darle el brazo que la mano, pensando que si lo volvían a jalar, así resistiría más.

Era más difícil abrir paso para dos. Pero de alguna manera, consiguieron hacerlo. No son represalias, sin embargo. Kaoru sentía roja la oreja y le dolía una cadera, aunque no sabía porqué. A Hikaru le dolía el pié izquierdo, de todos los pisotones recibidos, y el hombro, que más de una aferró para intentar halarlo. Tenían toda la ropa revuelta, de tantas manos que la habían tirado. Casi aporrearon la puerta.

-¡Abran, abran!-

La puerta se abrió y dos manos los halaron dentro. La enorme mole que era mori y la ayuda de Honey-sempai sin duda que podían resultar útiles en esos casos. Entre los dos, contuvieron a la ultitud mientras un Tamaki preocupado intentaba cerrar la puerta.

-¡Esperen!- gritó una voz desde fuera.- ¡No cierrren, porfavor!-  
-¡Haruhi!- los gemelos se acercaron a la puerta. A base de uno que otro codazo, a la chica le estaba resultando muy difícil llegar hasta allá. Nada más pudieron alcanzarla, tiraron de ella, cada uno de una mano, y pudieron meterla a la sala, cayéndose de espaldas. Por su parte, los otros tres finalmente consiguieron cerrar la puerta, y Tamaki no esperó a dar instrucciones.  
-¡Rápido, el sofá!-

Varios se lanzaron a cumplir la órden. Uno de los sofás de tres piezas actuó como traba momentánea para la puerta, tras haberlo arrastrado unos tres metros. Puesto el sofá, finalmente pudieron alejarse de la entrada. Aún así, el espectáculo no era bonito. La pobre puerta de madera se balanceaba adelante y atrás con los insistentes golpes a su estructura.

-¿Crees que la tiren, Takashi?- preguntó un preocupado Honey-sempai con ojos llorosos.  
-Hn.- respondió aquél, en un monosilábico que significaba, literalmente, "no lo sé".  
-¡Alguien debería salir a calmarlas!- la preocupación de Haruhi era real. Nunca había visto así a las clientas. Nunca creyó ver así a las clientas.  
-Tama-chan ya lo intentó.- dijo Honey.  
-Cuando llegué, fuí el primero. Casi me han comido vivo.-  
-Taka-san me trajo en hombros, ¿No es verdad?- preguntó Honey. Ni siquiera a ellos los habían dejado pasar tranquilamente.  
-Hn.- dijo Mori, en un monosilábico que significaba, literalmente "fué difícil"  
-Talvez Kyouya sempai pueda calmarlas...- Haruhi aún buscaba la solución.  
-¡Kyouya!- Tamaki pareció recordar un pendiente, poniéndose en pié.- ¡Kyouya sigue fuera! ¡No ha llegado a tiempo... seguro lo han matado!-  
-No creo que eso sea posible...-  
-¡Gemelos problemáticos, todo ésto es por su culpa!-el Rey del Host Club, de algún modo, decidió que volcar su furia sobre ellos de hecho podría ser productivo.- ¡Si las clientas han matado a Kyouya, yo...!-

No concluyó esa frase. Los gritos al otro lado habían cambiado de entonación un par de segundos atrás. Y ahora, alguien movía el picaporte. Frustrado por el sofá, el individuo se vió forzado a llamar a la puerta.

-¿Tamaki? Soy yo, abre la puerta.-  
-¡Kyouya!- Tamaki corrió hacia la puerta, pero no pudo lanzarse encima de nadie en un abrazo familiar porque tuvo que esperar a que Mori moviera el sillón. Kyouya entró con aire impecable. Estaba intacto, por supuesto.  
-¿Un sofá?- preguntó, viendo el objeto que había estado bloqueando la puerta.- Tamaki, ¿Sabías que a la puerta se le puede echar cerrojo?- los gritos habían disminuído considerablemente, y continuaban apagándose  
-¡No era suficiente! ¡Tumbarían la puerta!-  
-¿No se te ocurrió pedirles que no lo hicieran?-  
-¡Lo hice! ¡No atendían razones!-  
-Atendieron _mis_ razones.-  
-Kyo-chan...- Honey se le acercaba con ojos llorosos.- He tenido miedo.- Mori se lo llevó en volandas  
-¿Qué razones les has dado, Kyouya-sempai?- Incluso viniendo de él, la proeza parecía irrealizable.  
-Les pedí que dejaran libre el paso para que se pudieran realizar los preparativos adecuadamente y el Host Club pudiera abrir pronto.-  
-¿Y ha bastado con eso?- Hikaru no se lo creía.  
-No al principio.- Kyouya lo miró atentamente.- Hasta que agregué un descuento especial del 30% en la descarga de fondos de pantalla de vuestro besoo de la zona de descargas móviles de la página web del club.-. . .- Como sea, me sorprende que como Hosts miembros de éste club los demás no hayáis podido abriros paso de mejor manera. Si maltratan a la clientela, nos resultará difícil hacer negocios.-  
-Espera... ¿Fondos de pantalla?- Las últimas palabras que había registrado la mente de Haruhi también eran las últimas que habían registrado las de los gemelos. Pero ellos, a diferencia de la chica, no habían esperado a preguntar. Hikaru se había sacado el PSP de la cartera y ya se apresuraba a entrar al portal del club. Kaoru también se había acercado a ver.

Encontraron los mentados fondos. Fotos y fotos y fotos y fotos de la escena del día anterior, algunas retocadas, varias con texto y brillos agregados.

-Tenemos casi todos los ángulos y distintas expresiones.- Kyouya, inclinado detrás de ellos para ver también, con expresión clínica y brazos cruzados, pareció considerar prudente dar información detallada al respecto.- Los fondos para móvil no requieren gran resolución, así que tengo las mejor enfocadas en mercancía de mayor tamaño.-  
-¡¿Nos has colgado en internet?- Sabía que no era prudente, pero Hikaru juraba que iba a matarlo.  
-Dado que nuestro sitio Web requiere suscripción.-(adquirible por un módico costo, por supuesto)- Nadie más allá de nuestras clientas cuenta con el acceso a esa información.-  
-¡Existe algo llamado Búsqueda de imágenes de Google ¿Sabías eso?-  
-No, entrar por un buscador de esa manera sería imposible. Los buscadores no pueden acceder a las imágenes de nuestra zona de descargas, me aseguré de ello hace mucho tiempo.- [[N/A: Maldición, ahora sé porqué no puedo entrar. Kyouya astuto Ò.Ó]]  
-¿Cómo has conseguido tener las fotos listas tan rápido?- Kaoru las veía con cierto pesar, con el PSP en las manos y explorando el sitio.- Normalmente, éste sería nuestro trabajo.-  
-La planeación siempre ha sido una de mis mejores capacidades.- Kyouya se puso en pié y se ajustó las gafas.- ¿No pensarán que no había contemplado el caso de tener que retocar fotos sin su ayuda? Como sea, no es la primera vez.- Cuenta con Kyouya para hacerte sentir dispensable.- Como sea, siempre he recalcado lo rentable que sería una situación de éste tipo.-

Sí, lo había hecho. Varias veces. Los gemelos siempre lo habían tomado a broma. Talvez deberían haber puesto más atención.

-Como sea ¿No íbamos a tener una charla sobre ésto, de todos modos.- Kyouya cruzó la habitación.- Ahora sería un buen momento para hacerlo.-  
-¿No esperaremos a después del club?- Haruhi parecía sorprendida.- La plática podría extenderse, y no queda mucho tiempo antes de la hora.-  
-Tenemos que mostrar una opinión uniforme sobre éste asunto.- dijo Kyouya.- No podemos apresurarnos a que ésta situación se nos salga de control, ya es bastante precaria. Continuaremos después, si hace falta. Pero por ahora...- el resto de la frase se adivinaba en sus brazos cruzados.-

Los otros miembros del club parecieron comprender. Uno a uno, se acercaron a la mesa. Tras el ruido de sillas y movimiento normal del momento, sobrevino un pesado silencio. Kyouya se tomó un segundo antes de empezar.

-Primero que nada...- comenzó finalmente, arreglando sus papeles, sus ojos invisibles por las gafas.- ...creo que es evidente como conviene manejar éste asunto ante las clientas. La escena de ayer...- movió un poci la cabeza, y sus gafas brillaron.-... evidentemente ha desperatado la imaginación y el interés de un buen porcentaje de nuestro público consumidor.- [[N/A: O.O Vaya término...]]- El incremennto de la venta de mercancías de los dos en las últimas veinticuatro horas ha sido del 90% del volumen normal.-  
-¡Pero Kyouya!- Tamaki consideró prudente interrumpir la explicación económica del vicepresidente, con ojos grandes y dramáticos.- ¡No estás teniendo en cuenta sus sentimientos!-

Era reconfortante saber, de alguna forma, que a pesar de la situación, Tamaki seguía preocupándose, por encima de todo, por sus sentimientos.

-¿Cuáles sentimientos, exáctamente?- Pero claro, cuenta con Kyouya para desinflarte.- dado que hasta el momento no han presentado ningún signo de incomodidad en una situación que evidentemente resultaba problemática para ellos, no veo porqué, resuelto el problema, tendrían que sentirse incómodos.-

Buen punto.

-¡Pero Kyouya! ¡Tú no entiendes las complicaciones del amor!-  
-Honestamente, Tamaki, no creo que alguien lo haga.-  
-¡Kyouya!-  
-Tamaki, como yo lo veo, no hay muchas opciones aquí. Tras... el incidente de ayer, las únicas formas que tenemos para manerjar la situación son presentarlo como una relación ante las clientas o cancelar su participación en el Club, ya sea momentánea o definitivamente. De las dos opciones, la primera deja mucho más abierta la pregunta de si se trata o no de un engaño publicitario. La segunda tendería a favorecer rumores, incluso entre nuestras clientas. He de aclarar que mantener bajo control el despliegue de rumores desencadenados tras la situación de ayer ha sido extenuante. Y si ha sido posible se ha debido, en su mayor parte, a la fidelidad de nuestras clietnas y a su incondicional apoyo hacia lo que consideran "un amor prohibido". Lamentablemente la situación es precaria. No todas nuestras clietnas tienen las mismas ideas o nos consideran como su único interés. Por ahora, lo mejor que he podido hacer ha sido limitar el flujo de información a un grupo cerrado de personas interesadas en esa clase de relación.- [[A.K.A-Yaoi/Incest/Twincest fangirl/fanboys]]- Pero no dudo que ciertos individuos problemáticos comenzarían a pensar más en sus propios intereses si no nos ocupamos de contener la situación.-  
-¡Usso!- Tamaki no podía creerlo de sus clientas.  
-Posible, Tamaki; Probable, de hecho. De cualquier manera, no creo que los gemelos deseen cancelar sus actuaciones indefinidamente, especialmente a la luz de las circunstancias actuales. Debo mencionar que dada la situación, si cancelamos sus presentaciones incluso momentáneamente, no es seguro que volvamos a poder establecerlas, por las conscuencias que retirarlos ahora del club acarrearía. Bajo éste panorama, dudo mucho que deseen llevar a cabo ésta opción ¿Me equivoco?-

Las miradas recayeronn sobre los Gemelos, las interrogaciones pintadas en todos los rostros. No tuvieron ni que pensarlo. Dejar el Host Club ya era bastante malo (Aunque no lo admitieran, su vida era el club, no había muchas más cosas en ella) pero además, ¿Arriesgar su familia a posibles rumores?

-Zettai Dame- dijeron al unísono, los ojos cerrados, sin molestarse en descruzar brazos o piernas. No dejaron posibilidad a respuesta.  
-En ese caso, creo que nuestra mejor opción sería sacar provecho de ésto tan pronto como fura posible. Si lo manejamos como si fuera natural, sin provocar especulaciones, es menos probable que la situación se salga de control. Si hacemos parecer que lo estábamos esperando, se armará menos barullo en el asunto, y daremps más lugar a que las clientas se pregunten por la veracidad de la información, por lo que disminuiríamos el riesgo de que alguna intentara utilizarlo para sus propios propósitos. Los cotilleos con las clientas están bien, para mantener el ambiente persnoal, pero hay que evitar provocar especulaciones. No podemos darnos el lujo de que las clientas piensen en eso.-

Había algo en esa última frase que hacía desconfiar de Kyouya. El reloj de la torre empezó a tocar.

-Es la hora.-

La mayor parte del club se puso en pié para arreglar la sala tan rápido como fuera posible. Sólo Tamaki se quedó en la mesa. Seguro, había entendido todo lo que Kyouya había dicho, pero no se sentía bien. La perspectiva de no ser del todo honesto con sus clientas no le gustaba. Una mirada a Hikaru y Kaoru, sin embargo, perturbó ese hecho. Los vió, hablando, mientras aparentemente se ponían de acuerdo sobre la ubicación de una mesa. Esos dos siempre cuidaban sobremanera el escenario. Todo era utilizable. Había estado tan preocupado cuando empezaron a evitarse... había creído que no volverían a hablarse.

Estaba nervioso. Y confuso. Pero, entre todo éso, estaba molesto, muy molesto, de no haberse dado cuenta ¿Había provocado él ésto, impulsándolos a unirse al club, hacia casi dos años atrás? ¿O era algo que había estado ahí desde antes y él simplemente no lo había sabido ver? Eso le estaba comiendo la cabeza. De cualquier manera, se sentía aliviado de verlos así, hablando, simplemente, otra vez.

El día anterior había sido de locos. Tras la sorpresa inicial había tenido tantas emociones que no había sabido por cual decidirse. Pero por la noche, cuando había visto regresar a Kaoru, entre los jardines obscuros, con la preocupación grabada a fuego en el rostro, había temido mucho, y, a su modo, lo había entendido todo. Todas sus tonterías y todos sus temores. Todas sus dudas y todas sus preocupaciones. Y ahora que los veía, se sentía conmovido.

En cierto modo, eso le bastó. No podía dejarlos solos. En cierto modo, como Haruhi, ellos eran sus hijos ¿No? Tenía que protegerlos. Era su deber como padre.

Sin embargo, eso sí, no iba a quitar el dedo de la yaga. Como padre, debía mantener su autoridad, y es evidente que había un serio asunto de familia en curso. Kyouya podía no ver demasiada reelevancia en las emociones de los Gemelos, pero él sí. Y nada más terminara el club, iba a tener que actuar como padre de familia.

**Notas finales de capítulo:**

blablabla. Cordel muere. El capi ha quedado muy encimado pero es que hay demasiadas cosas que meter en ese viernes. El dialogo de Kyo no me convence. Es más complejo que eso, pero no doy mas, eran quince páginas a mano que mecanografiar, mi cerebro está seco y todavía tengo kilos de cosas que escribir! Mucho trabajo ¬¬. Así que me voy

Cordel tiene Fiction press! Búsquenme como Angel-del-Caos. Es el nombre que uso para los originales y los Yaois. Por ahora no tengo nada pero voy a empezar pronto con un proyecto ahí, por lo que si alguien está interesado, puede agregarme.

También, tengo nuevo mail y ahora está abierto a vista de público. Se reciben comentarios.

Me cierran la biblioteca así que me voy. Saludos grandes,

Cordel


	9. Capítulo 9: Viernes, segunda parte

**Notas iniciales de capítulo: **Hola de nuevo.

No me encuentro muy bien. Justo ahora estoy en un estado bastante depresivo y por eso es difícil escribir. Sin embargo, no planeo dejar ésta historia y creo que el ENORME capítulo que verán adelante debería hablar por sí solo en cuanto a eso. Recientemente mis hábitos se están normalizando y eso me deja más tiempo para escribir, así que tengo cierta esperanza en que las cosas se regularizen aunque sea un poco. ¿No sería eso bueno? Tendrían actus más seguido.

Aún así estoy en uno de esos momentos de la vida en que hay que decidir sobre demasiadas cosas y simplemente hay mucho que carburar, por ésta razón solo no me siento bien. Lo lamento .-. No desearía sentirme así y apesta, y por eso hoy no estaré muy chacotilla como siempre.

Así que reduzcámoslo a lo simple. Dedicado a los reviewers: Andy_ galadrim Kika_Us-Chan, Takasana Hikanete, Miriadel-Emel, SxN-Hina6, AnGeLuSyCaIm, DC, CoNcReTe_AnGeL_10, Daf-hitachiin, Cielo, shadow-black-neko, Nyu17, **0 o . Hikaru . o 0** , **Kuree06**,** Rochu_Black**, MirrorsO CamilleCS y Kamichy. No saben lo mucho que sus reviews me han impulsado a terminar éste, porque deprimida y todo, me ha costado un verdadero triunfo

Disfrutad

**_En lo más profundo_**  
**por awix, angel del caos, a.k.a cordel-azul**

_**Capítulo 9:Viernes, Segunda parte.**_

Las cuatro... y cuarto. El Host Club está abierto

-Irashaimasse.-

Las cuatro y cuarto con tres segundos. El Host Club esá lleno de fans gritonas.

-Mis doncellas...-

Pero ni siquiera el aire principesco del rey del Host Club podía calmarlas. Por una vez, Tamaki no era el centro de atención. Justo ahora, la masa de fans del club tenía otro objetivo. Un objetivo secreto, obscuro, a menudo dicho en susurros. Una adicción terrible y prohibida con un grupo de adeptos e iniciados muy cerrado, una secta demónica con un nombre.

Yaoi.

En todos lados, una inclinación como ésta tendría adeptos. Estaban ocultos en las sombras, en silencio, perdidos entre la masa de gente. A diferenia de trassectas, ellos no llevaban signos arcanos crípticos que los identificaran secretamente (excepto, por supuesto, botones de Loveless y tazas de Gravitation, esas cosas, pero eso no cuenta ¬¬) por lo qu podrían pasar fácilmente por un individuo normal. Pero no lo eran. Eran entes obscuros con una adicción que carcomía lentamente lo más profundo de sus entrañas, un requerimiento fatal por el que serían capaces de hacer todo. Todo.

TODO.

Sí, en todos lados una inclinación como ésta tendría sus adeptos. Pero en el Ouran, tenía más. La gente próspera tiene mucho tiempo libre, y muchas señoritas (y algunos señoritos *-*) habían desarrollado muy pronto su afición a los placeres obscuros de aquellos romances. La idea de que el amor puede aparecer bajo cualquier forma y en cualquier parte, que no hay barreras para él, y que carece de reglas, uno de los mayores argumentos de conversión al Yaoismo, resultaba ser también uno de los mayores preceptos de la mayor parte de las clientas del Host Club ¿Y por qué? ¡Bueno, esa pregunta es sencilla! Porque era el mismo argumento que les permitía creer a las chicas que su host favorito podía enamorarse de ellas. Así que era un argumento popular. Muy popular. Debido a ésta derivación, las clientas tenían mayor tendencia que otros individuos a caer en ésta derivación de culto prohibido. Para ellas, todo era posible.

Cierto es que para muchas de ellas los gemelos no eran Hosts elegibles, pero había más de una razón para creer ésta. Por supuesto, el incesto era una cuestión, y la idea de que si estaban juntos, de hecho ya estaban ocupados, era otra. Un motivo fuerte también era la personalidad ambigua de los dos, que era bastante malévola fuera del club, y demasiado abierta y romántica en éste, haciendo a las clientas sospechar de un juego doble. Pero hasta la clienta más desconfiada del host club sabía perfectamente bien y podía asegurar sin temor a equivocarse que para llegar a un beso (incluso fingido) del calibre que habían presenciado el día anterior tenía que haber detrás un motivo más fuerte. Por un momento, la fé Yaoista había ganado y un romance antes descartado se había vuelto real ante sus ojos. Ya se había visto antes, con Kasanoda-kun, lo respaldantes que las clientas podían llegar a ser ante un romance como éste, y lo rápido que el séquito Yaoi podía reunirse, pero ahora, era diferente: Todas las complicaciones de un romance prohibido y tabú estaban volviendo loca la imaginación de las clientas. No podían evitarlo. La fé Yaoista había despertado y a suus ojos se había efectuado un milagro. Esta noche, alrededor de las 9, el Hostfiction estaría lleno de Yaois nuevos. Los existentes de los gemelos ya habían cultivado más de 1000 visitas el día anterior, y ésta noche, docenas de ellos pasarían a las listas de favoritos.

Pero justo ahora, las clientas querrían acción ¡Quiero decir! Querían mostrar su apoyo a la feliz pareja. Sí. Eso. Nadie mencionó otra cosa.

-Les rogamos mantener la calma.- Ya venía. Kyouya al rescate.- Estamos seguros de que tienen muchas preguntas que hacer a Hikaru y Kaoru.- Algunos desordenados "sí"s se oyeron entre el gentío.- por eso, hemos organizado para ustedes una rueda de prensa, como se anunció por nuestro sitio Web Online el día de ayer, así que les rogamos tener su número de preinscripción a la mano y las normas de publicación especiales que se dieron a conocer por internet firmadas y selladas para poder participar. Para el público en general se organizará una sección de preguntas y respuestas breve con un módico costo de inscripción. Estamos recibiendo sus solicitudes.-

Recuérda nunca dejar tu rescate en manos de Kyouya. Suele ser contraproducente.

De alguna manera, muy pronto acabaron sentados a la mesa grande otra vez. De alguna manera, había sillas plegables dispuestas delante, llenas de gente. De alguna manera, estaban respondiendo preguntas.

-Tengo una pregunta para Hikaru-kun.- renge, libreta y pluma en mano, con sombrero de reportera de los años cincuenta, parecía completamente en su papel.- Exáctamente ¿Cuál será su postura ante ésta situación? ¿Van a abandonar su participación en el club ante el evento de ayer? ¿Continuarán siendo elegibles como Hosts a partir de éste momento?-

Hikaru no supo reaccionar de inmediato. Pregunta demasiado personal, demasiado inesperada, demasiado justo-en-el-clavo. Maldita fuera Renge. Además, no era una pregunta válida ¿No su simple aparición en el Host Club esta tarde, en la escuela por la mañana, deberían haber respondido a esa pregunta? Pero ella quería saber más. Quería todos los detalles, su vida expuesta al ciento porciento.

Bueno, pues no le iba a dar el gusto. El era un Host, y no lo era en vano. Sabía improvisar un papel imprevistamente. Y nunca fallaría en éste, que tenía tan bien ensayado, desde que era un niño y fingía ser el hermano mayor protector de su gemelo. Se lo sabía de memoria.

-Vamos a continuar.- no le convenía agregar mucho.

-¿No supone un gran esfuerzo emocional?- a diferencia de Renge, a pesar de la ocasión, las otras clientas participantes de la Rueda de prensa/Sección de preguntas y respuestas (que habían venido a ser exáctamente la misma cosa) no habían considerado necesario hacer cosplay.- Después de la situación...-

Kaoru se puso rojo. Pero no casualmente.

-No es eso, nosotros...- su mirada se ponía calculadamente acuosa, entendimos algo, el día de ayer. No quisieramos... seguir escondiéndolo.- Y les dirigió una mirada insegura por encima de su sonrojo.

-Kaoru...- Hikaru hizo su entrada, lo tomó de la barbilla, aunque su gemelo se negó a girar el rostro. Bien.- No tienes que forzarte.-

-No, yo...- una lágrima.- quisiera... quiero hacerlo.-

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaa ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !-

-¿Significa ésto que aceptarán una relación públicamente?-

-¿Cuál es la posición familiar respecto a ésta situación?-

-¿Cuál es la posición del club?-

-Si continúan como anfitriones, ¿Cuál será su trato con las clientas?-

-¡Kaoru te amo!-

Mas Kyas.

-Orden.- de pié, con los ojos cerrados, Kyouya se quitó y limpió los lentes.- Orden, por favor, o tendremos que cancelar la rueda de prensa- Se puso los lentes de nuevo.- Una pregunta a la vez, por favor. Preguntas sólamente, no comentarios personales. Y el último comentario ha sido decididamente inapropiado-

Se escuchó una voz, cerca de donde se había oído el grito "Sí, tonta, ¿no ves que Hikaru se encelará?"

-¿Públicamente?- Kaoru ya se había decidido a hacer contro de daños. Ojos enormes, miró a la audiencia, y luego a su hermano.- Yo...-

-No hace falta, Kaoru, no te esfuerces.- Kaoru le acarició el cabello.

-Pero... talvez... yo... debería...- se movía nerviosamente

-Basta. No te esfuerces y no te preocupes.-

-Hikaru, lo lamento...-

-No te disculpes. ¿La siguiente pregunta?-

-¡Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-era imposible escuchar nada sobre aquél escándalo

Del otro lado de la mesa, Kyouya se puso en pie.

-Orden.- dijo, cruzándose de brazos con sus notas en una mano.- Por favor, órden. Por el momento, el Host Club requiere su discreción sobre el asunto hasta que estemos seguros de cómo se manejará públicamente.-

-En favor de los gemelos ¿No es así?- preguntó una voz en la linea de enfrente

-Exáctamente.-

-¡Kyouya-sempai, kyouya-sempai!- ("¡Sama!", le corrigió otra, una de las clientas de Kyouya)- ¿Cuál es la posición del club ante ésto? ¿Están apoyando la relación de los gemelos, supongo?-

-Cuentan con nuestro apoyo.- Dijo, inexpresivo, y sus gafas relucieron

-Cuentan con más que nuestro apoyo- Tamaki parecía haber decidido que esa pregunta iba dirigida a él, sin importar que Kyouya ya la hubiese contestado.- Ésto no es un juego para nosotros. Estámos dispuestos a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para que ésta situación llegue a buen término. Sea como sea, y cueste lo que cueste, Hikaru y Kaoru son parte de nuestra familia y no los vamos a abandonar.-

Cuenta con Tamaki para sorprenderte y sentirle aprecio sin querer. No era extraño que fuera el Host #1. De alg+un modo, conseguía ser sincero y dulce hasta en una situación ficticia, como si se transparentara, y la verdad y la fantasía fueran lo mismo para él. Había hablado con una calma y propiedad que habían dejado en claro la verdad de sue palabras. Nadie se atrevería a negarlo. Los gemelos tampoco. Lo miraron un segunto, y en ese instante, él los miró a ellos, sonriendo. Y eso fué lo más sincero de todo lo que pudo haber echo. Por un instante, los dos se sintierro a siglos luz de alcanzarlo. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Cuenta con Tamaki para emocionarte de ese modo...

No podìan dejar que se llevara el título.

-¡Hikaru-kun, hikaru-kun!- Aunque la mayor parte de las chicas se hubiera quedado viendo a Tamaki con admiraciòn, aún quedaban algunas capaces de enfocarse en el tema presente.- Hablando de familia, ¿Cómo se ha tomado...?-

-No discutiremos los asuntos interfamiliares.- Kyouya, con una sonrisa demasiado pronunciada, se agenciò esa pregunta.- Nos limitaremos a los asuntos del club.-

Hubo algo muy terminante en esa respuesta, aunque hubiera sido dicha con tanta suavidad. El silencio se hubiera apoderado de la sala en otras circunstancias,pero ahora, la palabra fué rápidamente tomada por alguien más.

-¿A hace cuánto tiempo se remonta su relación?-

-Etto... es... difícil dar una fecha exácta.- Kaoru miraba alternativamente a su hermano y a las clientas, preguntándo mudamente.- Yo diría que... unos tres meses antes de entrar al instituto medio...- enrojeció violentamente, pero no naturalmente.

Hikaru asintió, tranquilizándolo. Él había pensado lo mismo. Si decían que su relación era posterior al club, se metían en situaciones complicadas. Justo ahora, su mejor carta recaía en la duda, la duda de las clientas de qué tanto podía ser real, o lo había sido desde el principio. Si decían que su relación era posterior, hubiera sido muy claro que más que ser real, se había vuelto real. Si decían que era anterior, siempre quedaba la duda de si estaban mintiendo.

-¿Tienen un aniversario?-

-El cuatro de Octubre.*- dijo Hikaru sin pensar, tomando la primera fecha que venía a su cabeza sin dejar de mirar a su gemelo. Claro que era una fecha completamente inventada. La primera vez que se había dejado llevar, y lo había besado, había sido sólo un par de días antes de su cumpleaños. Recordaba los globos. Los tres globos que les habìan mandado de adelantado y que habían tenido de escenario ese día, recordaba haberlos visto de reojo sòlo un instante, cuando su hermano se había separado. Era curioso como algunas cosas se olvidaban tan facilmente, y otras quedaban grabadas en la memoria a fuego, de manera completamente aleatoria. Jamás le hablaría de eso a nadie, sin embargo. Ese recuerdo, era sólo suyo. Suyo y de su hermano.

-¿Cuales son sus planes para el futuro?-

Una pregunta dura. No porque fuera difícil, la verdad, si no porque los ponía a pensar.

-Yo...- a Kaoru le tocaba hacerse el apabullado, algo que resultó más fácil de lo que esperaba.- No...-

-Me quedaré toda la vida con él.- dijo su hermano, pasándole el brazo por la espalda y mirando a los demàs como retándoles a desafiarlo, y luego volviéndose a ver a su hermano de nuevo.- A menos que tu no quieras.- dijo, en voz más baja, pero lo suficientemente audíble.

-Hikaru...- los ojos de amor de Kaoru eran perfectos, exceptuando que, pensó su hermano, Kaoru jamás hubiera puesto esa cara en la vida real.- Sí...- y retiró la mirada.

-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !-

Al otro lado de la mesa, alguien tenía el corazón en un puño.

Haruhi miraba todo y no podía aguantarlo. ¿Cómo podían ellos? Sus sentimientos eran reales, ellos estaban hechos un lío. Acosados con esas preguntas, la ráfaga insaciable de un público insatisfacible, todo era una simple cuestión de oferta y demanda. Pero cada una de esas preguntas, la tenían ellos en la cabeza. De verdad. ¿Cómo manejar el asunto en público? ¿Qué iba a pensar su familia? ¿Qué iban a hacer en el futuro. Ellos realmente estaban preguntándoselo. ¿Cómo podían actuar con algo así? Estaban ahí, en la perfecta representación de la calma y el amor cuando, en realidad, todo eran dudas y caos. Empezó a temblar. Sintió la necesidad de ponerse en pié, de gritarles a todos, de detenerlo. De sacarlos de ahí, Sacarlos de ahí a toda prisa antes de que acabaran hiriéndose demasiado. O más bien, porque ya se habían lastimado lo suficiente. Empezó a temblar. Iba a ponerse en pié.

Kyouya, a su lado, la detuvo.

-No lo hagas.- le dijo. -Su mejor ventaja es la duda. Las clientas saben que hablas demasiado honestamente. Cualquier insinuación tuya bastaría para confirmar o aumentar los rumores.-

A su pesar, entendiò que el moreno tenía razón.

-Kyouya sempai, tienes que parar ésto.-

-No puedo. Ha de hacerse.-

-¡Sempai! ¡Por favor! Tiene que haber una manera. ¡No pueden lastimarlos así!-

Kyouya la miró.

-Hikaru...- preguntaba otra clienta.- Ayer ¿Porqué besaste a Kaoru?-

Y ahí, la pregunta que los dos habían estado temiendo. Todo se congeló. La multitud de pronto oía toda atentamente. El club incluído. Haruhi miraba con impotencia, buscando una forma de intervenir. Hikaru sabía que debía ser más que cuidadoso con su respuesta.

-Porque intentaba dejarme.- dijo, con voz firme. Con descaro, incluso

Hubo un grito agudo y una clienta se desmayó. En el suelo, entre estertores y sangrado nasal, se veìa la sonrisa insana.

-¿Porquè?- preguntaron muchas voces animadas al mismo tiempo, mientras las amigas de la desmayada se preguntaban si debìan llevarla a la enfermería.

-El estaría mejor sin mí.- dijo Kaoru, de golpe, muy a prisa, muy bajo, y mirando hacia otro lado.

Hikaru le tomò la cara y lo forzò a mirarle.

-No digas eso. Yo jamás podría estar sin tí.-

-¡Hikaru!- en un suspiro ahogado, mirando sus labios.- Pero es tan... complicado...-

Su hermano tomó su mano.

-Lo solucionaremos.-

**-¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡ ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !-**

-Hikaru...-

Y Kaoru se acercaba a sus labios peligrosamente, con esa mirada aguada. Peligrosamente... demasiado peligrosamente.

-¡Y ese sería el fín de la rueda de prensa!- Kyouya se ponía en pie y, curiosamente, de manera del todo accidental, por supuesto, Mori y Honey pasaban frente al dúo cargando una mesa de costado justo en ese instante e impedían ver nada más al público. Sin ninguna intención, claro. - Cualquier otra duda deberá tatarse directamente en una entrevista personal con Hikaru y Kaoru, en horario normal del club. En cuanto a la venta de productos conmemorativos especiales...-

Los guiaba fuera del salón, y se fueron.

Haruhi cruzó el salín de inmediato. Los gemelos habían quedado fuera de su vista también. Necesitaba verlos. Necesitaba asegurarse que estaban bien, consolrlos si era necesario, después de un interrogatorio como ese. Pudo al fín sortear la mesa, y los vió...

... desternillándose de risa en el suelo.

Toda la tensión de los últimos días se estaba drenando en esa carcajada, y no había forma en que pudieran detenerla. Era inevitable. Aquello había sido determinada y decidídamente ridículo.

Hikaru se sotuvo el estómago. Había estado verdaderamente preocupado. En esos días, realmente, se había preguntado esas cosas, se había preguntado si no era justo así como debía actuar. Pero ahora, frente a esa actuación, le había encajado todo en la cabeza. Le había encajado que esa idea, ese comportamiento tan clichè, entre él y su hermano, simple y sencillamente era ridículo. Verdaderamente hilarante. De sólo imaginarse, mirándose a los ojos, tomados de las manos...

-Abajo de un árbol...- dijo a Kaoru.

-A mitad de la noche...- contestó éste.

-...Haciendo picnic.-

-...Con fuegos artificiales.- concluyó aquèl

Y se desternillaron de risa otra vez.

Ese diálogo, para otros incomprensible, a ellos les había aclarado todo. Porque, intercambiando ideas, sabían ver exáctamente lo que el otro había pensado, fruto de demasiados años viendo las mismas películas, leyendo los mismos libros, y viendo lo mismo en la t.v. Y eso, sólo eso, era suficiente, y eso, sólo eso, era lo que ellos necesitaban.

Haruhi no entendiño nada, pero verlos así, riendo, le hizo entender que, fuera lo que fuera, no estaban mal. Y entonces, pensó que sobraba, y decidió dejarlos un instante solos.

Cuando al final pudieron parar, ambos se miraron. El rastro de la sonrisa quedaba en los labios de los dos, inevitablemente, y añun un par de risitas se les escaparon, hasta que pudieron verse màs tranquilos.

Realmente se lo habían preguntado. Pero no, ellos no eran asì, y simplemente, no hubiera sido lógico. No hubiera sido normal, y no hubiera tenido sentido. Era absolutamente imposible.

La primera respuesta había sido casi real, como la casi todo lo que hacían. "Porque intentaba alejarme" era lo que había pensado el mayor, sólo que la respuesta había sido un poco más complicada. Porqué lo había besado para impedir que lo alejara era lo verdaderamente importante. Pero eso era algo que no se preguntarían nunca las clientas.

La segunda respuesta también había sido casi real. Kaoru realmente había pensado, en cierto punto, que su hermano estaría mejor lejos de él, incluso sin él. Pero no lo había pensado porque fueran amantes, lo había pensado porque eran hermanos. Kaoru a veces sentía que con él, Hikaru no tenía ua vida propia. No había tenido que ver con el tabú, había tenido que ver con la individualidad.

La tercera respuesta había sido del todo real, Hikaru no podía imaginarse la vida sin su hermano. No, no iba cortarse las venas si Kaoru se desvanecía, pero bien no iba a tomarlo, y sabía, que en cierto modo, jamás se recuperaría del todo, y que el resto de la vida, algo iba a faltarle. Pero eso tampoco había sido porque fueran amantes, ni porque estuviera enamorado de él. Era, precisamente, porque era su hermano, y porque iba a serlo toda la vida.

La cuarta respuesta había sido del todo real. A Kaoru, a veces, se le reventaba la cabeza. No podía con las confusiones, las complicaciones, las dudas, los pensamientos... Porque era demasiado complicado, era demasiado complejo, porque no sabìa si podía con eso. Pero no era complejo por lo que pensaran los demás. Eso le daba igual, siempre le había dado igual. Era complejo porque él mismo no lo entendía, y no soportaba no entender las cosas. Y deseaba tan fervientemente no estar tan confundido, que quería tomar la salida fácil, y dejar que lo condujese donde fuese, pero lejos de esa incomprensión, lejos de esa locura.

Pero la quinta respuesta...

La quinta respuesta era una patraña.

¿"Lo solucionaremos"? Cuando escuchó eso Kaoru casi frunce el ceño. ¿Solucionar? ¡Hikaru, solucionar algo en su vida! ¡Como si no fuera él a quien le gustaba hacerlo todo más complicado! ¡Como si Kaoru fuera a dejar, alguna vez, que su hermano se serenase! ¡Sì, claro! Porque por mucho que el mismo detestara hacerse un lìo, por mucho y todo el miedo que le daba meterse en problemas...

La sexta respuesta era otra patraña.

¿"Hikaru..."? Ah sì, vale, y su hermano iba a dejarlo terminar la conversación él. Hikaru a poco y lo miraba con cara sarcástica. Desde cuando Kaoru lo dejaba tener la última palabra en algo? Como si no fuera siempre él quien estaba manipulandolo, incitándolo, queriéndolo hacer cambiar de opinión y embutirle otra en la cabeza. Pero incluso cuando estaban de acuerdo, y su hermano decía algo similar (Suponiendo, por supuesto, que no era un reproche, como a menudo) ¡¿Cuándo lo habría dejado decirle algo como eso? No era Kaoru el que siempre buscaba el bien de los dos? No lo habría dejado quedarse así, con la verdadera opinión guardada. Si pensaba una cosa, si sentía algo, no lo dejaría decir otra. Lo reñiría hasta el cansancio y hasta que le dijera la verdad. Y Kaoru jamás le habría creído un "lo solucionaremos" Lo conocía de demasiado tiempo atrás para creerse eso.

Y es que, con todo y que Kaoru detestaba hacerse un lío, jamás hubiera dejado de seguir a su hermano a causar uno. Y es que, por mucho y todo el miedo que le daba meterse en problemas, era él quien los provocaba. Porque claro, Hikaru era el descarado. Pero era Kaoru el que lo hacía descarado. Era Kaoru el que con todas sus dudas, no lo dejaba guardarse nada, hasta que acababa diciéndolo todo, haciéndolo todo, todo lo que habría creído estúpido, sólo por seguir a su hermano, y acababa arrastrando a Kaoru con él.

Hikaru sería el de los impulsos, pero Kaoru era el de las ideas. Hikaru sería el que buscaba los problemas, pero Kaoru era el que lo hacía no querer salirse de ellos. Separados, Kaoru hubiera pensado demasiado. Hikaru se habría metido en demasiados líos. Pero con el tiempo, Kaoru habría acabado demasiado solo, y habría terminado sin creer en nadie. Hikaru habría acabado aprendiendo a fuerza de golpes o matándose en el intento, demasiado solo.

Y es que Kaoru no creía en nadie, pero por eso, Hikaru creía por él. Y es que Hikaru no dudaba ante nada, pero Kaoru dudaba por él. Y había sido así desde el principio, cuando eran chicos y Hikaru velaba el sueño de su hermano, negándose a cerrar los ojos hasta que Kaoru los hubiera cerrado primero, para cuidarlo. Pero Kaoru cerraba los ojos mucho antes de quedarse dormido, fingiendo para oír a su hermano dormirse mucho antes que él, y dormirse entonces, seguro de que no ser iría por la noche. Y a éstas alturas, los dos lo sabían, pero seguían haciendo exáctamente lo mismo. Seguían el mismo orden y fingían que uno era el mayor de los dos, el de mayor autoridad o el más dominante. Cuando en realidad, ambos habían crecido juntos y la diferencia de autoridad, si la había, era muy pequeña para notarla. Cuando en realidad, siempre estaban compitiendo por ella. Porque una cosa era la apariencia, el orden, y otra cosa era el caos de la realidad. Y contener ese caos, era su verdadero trabajo. El saber decir la verdad cuando se mentía, el trabajo de un Host. El Host que habían sido toda la vida. Y siempre había sido así. Ahí estaban los dos, jugando a ser completamente diferentes...

...cuando en cierto modo, eran exáctamente iguales.

Juega a que guías, jugaré a que te sigo. Juega a que sabes, jugaré a que no sé. Juega a aventarte, jugaré a que te atrapo. Y mientras lo hacemos, aprendamos juntos, sosteniéndonos. Compite conmigo mientras hacemos parecer que sabemos quien gana, atrevete a fallar, y jamás te lo perdonaré.

No te atrevas a salirte de papel.

Hikaru se puso en pie, y le tendió la mano a su hermano. Kaoru la tomó, y su hermano tiró de él. Pero al mirase a los ojos, miraban la realidad. La incertidumbre siempre existente, el juego siempre presente, la vida siempre compleja. Porque a ellos les gustaba así. ¿Cuál era la verdad? La verdad era que no sabían la verdad. La verdad era que aún cuando llegaran a saberla...

Eso no iba a cambiar absolutamente nada. No iba a hacerlos actuar diferente.

Porque puede que no pudieran controlar la verdad, puede que no pudieran controlar sus sentimientos. Pero podían controlar la mentira, y podían controlar sus acciones. Y les gustaba, siempre les había gustado, tener el control. El control y la última palabra. Y no era algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera cedido, nunca.

Antes muertos.

Pero, aunque me mientas, te veo. Veo que en realidad, no eres ni màs ni menos capàz que yo. En papel, se responde fácil. Y en la vida real, aún más fácil. Porque al menos contigo, al menos a tí, no tengo que probarte lo que siento. Sea porque me crees ciegamente, sea porque ya lo sabes.

Sonriendo, comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. No tenían prisa por irse, pero tampoco motivo para quedarse ahì. Kaoru no se había dado cuenta antes que, recientemente, él tampoco había comido bien, ni siquiera aquél mismo día, porque se había preocupado por vigilar que su hermano comiera. Y ahora, más tranquilos, acababan de darse cuenta que se morían de hambre.

-¡Ustedes dos!- Al otro lado del salón, sin embargo, alguien todavía no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos irse.- ¡No tan rápido!-

Tamaki cruzó el salón de tres zancadas.

-¡Todavía no he terminado con ustedes.-

-¿Puede esperar?- preguntaron a la vez.- Tenemos hambre.-

-¡No, no puede esperar!- Tamaki los tomó a cada uno de un hombro y se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura, mirándolos fijo a los ojos.

-Aaaaaah!-

Estaba a punto de armar una escena, cuando Tamaki los abrazó.

Shock.

-Neeeeeh... tonooo...-

-...¿está todo bien?-

Tamaki sonrió.

...

En la limo, camino a casa, otra vez cada gemelo miraba por su ventana, pero ésta vez, el ambiente no era tenso. Por el contrario, había alguna clase de calma en el silencio que hacía incluso de respirar un ejercicio tranquilizante.

Hikaru sentía las palmas juntas, y era un contacto tan dulce que no lo hubiera soltado ni aunque hubieran tirado de él con todas sus fuerzas. Cualquiera podría burlarse de él por extrañar cosas tan simples como esa, pero era una persona de cosas simples. Para él, ese contacto, era todo su mundo. Así que apretó más fuerte.

Kaoru sintió el apretón y se volvió a ver a Hikaru. A pesar de haber compartido toda su vida con su hermano, había cosas de él que todavía no entendía del todo. Cosas como ese apretón. En su vida, Kaoru nunca había entendido porqué era que su hermano se aferraba a él con tanta fuerza, porqué siempre parecía dar tanta importancia a detalles como esos. Kaoru se había acostumbrado a responder el apretón sin pensarlo demasiado.

Para él, siempre habían sido más importantes otras cosas. Las palabras, las formas de comportarse. El apretón, bueno, el apretón era obvio.

Pero ahora, se preguntaba si no empezaba a entender. Aquél lunes, sintiendo los labios de su hermano en los suyos, había entendido algo. Otra forma de sentir. De vivir, más bien. Siguiendo al corazón en lugar de seguir a la cabeza. Y también, otra forma de hablar. Hablar sin hablar. Hablar con gestos. Hablar con movimientos. Se imaginaba (pensó reído) que ese debía ser el lenguaje natal de mori sempai, porque el otro lenguaje carecía de inflexiones. Aunque no. Si lo pensaba, Mori tampoco se movía. Él simplemente era inexpresivo.

Nunca había entendido algunas cosas de su hermano. Había aprendido a predecirlas, se había acostumbrado a ellas, las había conocido bien. Pero hay una gran diferencia entre eso y entender. Ahora, pensaba si Hikaru no habría estado hablando con sus gestos todo el tiempo, diciendo cosas que no había sabido oír, escribiendo en un lenguaje que no sabía leer. Con lo mucho que le gustaba la lengua, descifrar ésto sonaba interesante.

Así que bien, mi querido antropólogo, ¿Qué significa éste apretón? Si ésto no es hecho sin fondo, si no se gasta energía en cosas innecesarias, entonces quiere decir algo. Sí, así como ese beso quería decir "te adoro" ¿Porqué lo tomaría así de la mano? ¿Porqué apretarías la mano de alguien?

"No te vayas"

Pero no se estaba yendo. Así bien, considerando el contexto.

"Quédate conmigo."

¿Porqué decirle algo como eso ahora? ¿Y porqué con tanta intensidad?Y entonces, lo entendió.

"No quiero que me dejes nunca"

Algo en el pecho le crujió. Baka. Hikaru no Baka. Hikaru Baka por quererlo tanto. Baka Baka. ¿Cómo podría haberlo dejado?. Le devolvió el apretón.

"Yo tampoco quiero dejarte"

Hikaru suspiró, como aliviado por algo. Y a Kaoru le palpitó demasiado el corazón mientras pensaba que hablaba sin hablar. No era simplemente adivinar lo que el otro estaba pensando, era algo distinto, todo un lenguaje nuevo que descubrir. Se preguntó si podría con el suspiro...

"Gracias"

No me agradezcas por cosas como éstas, Baka. Lo haces sonar como si te estuviera haciendo un favor. No te atrevas a dudar, que aquí el que duda soy yo. Te quiero. ¿Cómo se decía eso en idioma-Hikaru? No podía besarlo en la limusina. Además eso era más que un te quiero. Te quiero. Sólo te quiero. Hikaru había usado su mano para comunicarse ¿Podía también él? ¿Había algun gesto en clave que Hikaru pudiera reconocer como el cariño? Cariño... ¿Cómo se siente el cariño? Se siente dulce, agradable, suave. Como una caricia. Eso es. Con el pulgar, le acarició el dorso de la mano. Hikaru soltó un quejido y se volvió a ver su mano. Separando a penas las palmas de las manos, entrelazó los dedos con los de su hermano, y apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

"No te vayas nunca. Nunca nunca. Nunca nunca nunca nunca. Nunca. No. No quiero. Me rehuso."

¡Vaya rabieta! Todo un niño... Kaoru se volvió a verlo para interpretarlo mejor, y cuando lo vió a los ojos, algo se partió en su pecho, mucho más profundamente. Sus ojos estaban tristes, profundamente tristes, a poco de una súplica.

"Por favor ¿Qué no ves que te adoro?"

Kaoru tragó saliva, se mordió el labio y miró de nuevo por la ventana. Ese cariño, de niño o no de niño, era demasiado grande para él, y algo a lo que no sabía si podía corresponder. Y era obvio que Hikaru era mejor para expresarse en éste lenguaje que él. Pero no quería que pensara que no iba a responderle. Tímidamente, dudoso, le apretó la mano también.

"No me iré."

-Te quiero.- dijo Hikaru, en voz alta, sin poder contenerse. Se le había salido. Sólo se le había salido. Kaoru sintió a su corazón acelerarse mientras se ponía rojo como un tomate y pensaba que no estaba engañándose, que toda esa conversación velada, a travez de movimientos, había tenido lugar verdaderamente. Se volvió a mirarlo, conmovido, pero intentando guardar la compostura. -También te quiero.- le dijo.

Llegaron a la mansión en absoluto silencio, porque después de eso, ninguno se atrevió a decir nada. Hikaru estaba más consciente, sin embargo, de lo que había pasado, aunque no lo entendiera del todo. Podía sentirlo, y con eso era suficiente. Sentía a su hermano tenso y nervioso, y podía darse cuenta de que por fín había entendido, porfín había podido sentirlo, sentir lo que él sentía, y medirlo con su propia escala. Sabía que eso era algo bueno, y que muchas cosas iban a cambiar a partir de ahora. El había podido sentir lo que su hermano sentía, siempre, pero no sólo con su hermano. Con todo el mundo. Era sólo que no sabía ponerlo en palabras. Explicar cosas tan complicadas... no se le daba bien. Bastaba con entenderlas. Decidió, mientras pasaban al comedor, que debía relajar a su hermano. Así, mientras comían, no dejó de hcer comentarios aleatorios producto de la cotidianidad, asegurándose de contenerse, de no intimidarlo demasiado con sensaciones demasiado grandes y buscando en cambio sensaciones suaves producto de la cotidianeidad. Algo sobre las patatas. Un chiste sobre tono. Ambos se rieron, y Kaoru empezó a participar. Algo sobre el cabello de los dos, un comentario malintencionado sobre el servicio. Ambos sonrieron maliciosamente.

Se acabaron todo, demasiado hambrientos para pensar en nada más, y luego, tomaron sus carteras y subieron a la habitación de Hikaru. Ahí, las abandonaron en una silla junto a la puerta y, sin mucho más que hacer, se prepararon para dormir.

-Ha sido un día ajetreado, ¿no?- preguntó Hikaru, que aún intentaba ser relajante, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta

-Ha.- Kaoru, lo suficientemente relajado, atravezó la habitación.- ¿Quién diría que las clientas del club se pondrían así por un simple beso?-

-Haaaaa.- Aunque intentara sonar relajante, la voz de Hikaru más bien sonó dudosa. El mayor se sentó en la cama.

El menor, intrigado, se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Hikaru desestimó todo con una mano.

-No es nada.- dijo.

-No, algo pasa..- Kaoru pensó ¿Qué había dicho? El beso.- ¿Quieres hablar?- preguntó

Hikaru negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué más habría podido decir? Ya lo había dicho todo.

-Hn.- dijo, tumbándose de lado en la cama. Kaoru se tumbó junto a él.

-¿Que pasa? Pasa algo.- lo miró.- Hikaru, dime.-

Hikaru suspiró. ¿Pasaba algo? Pasaba todo. Pasaba el mundo. Pasaba que había un cambio demasiado grande para cinco días. Pasaba demasiado. Pasasba que lo había besado en frente de todo el Host Club. Tanto había deseado que su hermano, en vez de inmóvil, respondiera sus atenciones, como ese martes, que en lugar de alejarlo se acercara él también, aunque no había creído que pasara. Y de pronto, no sólo pasaba, sino que pasaba que se acercaba demasiado, no sólo correspondiéndolo, si no yendo más allá. En su momento, no había podido pensarlo demasiado porque estaba ocupado tratando de evitar que su hermano lo alejara. Y luego, había tenido que decir la verdad. La inmencionable verdad. Y como si no fuera suficiente, ahora su secreto, su pequeño mundo de los dos, había colapsado. Había colapsado y lo quería de vuelta. Porque ese mundo... era de los dos. No era de los otros.

Hikaru le tomó la mejilla a su hermano

"Siempre vamos a estar aquí para ustedes" había dicho Tamaki. Y era lindo, pero no le gustaba. A veces, quería que fueran sólo los dos. Sólo ellos dos. Que sólo ellos dos supieran... Algo que fuera suyo, suyo y sólo suyo. Pero estaba demasiado cansado para buscar algo como eso ahora. Y demasiado deprimido también. Pero quitarse la depresión era sencillo. Sólo le tenía que comer los labios a su hermano.

-Te quiero.- le dijo, y lo besó.

"Eso no es lo que estabas pensando" pensó Kaoru a su vez, mientras sentía los labios sedosos rozar los suyos, besando a penas por encima.

-Hikaru...- lo riñó. El otro suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa?-

Había tanto de tristeza en esa frase, que Kaoru entendió que si su hermano se salía por la tangente, no era precisamente para molestarlo. No dijo nada, y en cambio, lo miró. Lo miró, preguntándole con los ojos porqué estaba triste, mientras pensaba como podía decirle que estaba ahí para él, cuidándolo, apoyándolo, debía sostenerlo de algun modo... sostener... le sostuvo un lado de la cara.

"Estoy cuidándote"

Hikaru le sonrió suavemente.

"Ya lo sé" pero de inmediato, se le marchitó la sonrisa en los labios, y bajó la mirada, aguada, mientras se encogía un poco. "Me duele mucho. Me siento muy mal".

Kaoru se sintió preocupado.

"¿Porqué?" le preguntó con los ojos, levantándole la cara y buscándole los ojos, con la frente un poco fruncida en un gesto de consternación y la mirada intensa. "¿Porqué?"

Hikaru lo miró, levantando poco a poco los ojos, y sonriendo con dificultad.

"No quiero hablar de eso ahora"

Lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

"¿Por favor?"

Kaoru lo abrazó. Temblando, Hikaru se dejó hacer, mientras Kaoru no dejaba de preguntarse qué pasaba, deseando de alguna manera poder tranquilizarlo, volverlo a la normalidad, hacerlo feliz. Le atrajo la cabeza con demasiada fuerza.

"Reconfórtate. No quiero verte triste. No puedo verte triste. Duele demasiado"

Hikaru también lo abrazó, disminuyendo su temblor hasta desaparecer. Le sentaba bien pensar que se preocupaba por él, así que le pasó la mano por el cabello.

"Gracias por preocuparte"

-Baka.- le dijo Kaoru en voz alta.- Te quiero.-

-También te quiero.-

Pasaron mucho rato así, hasta que los dos se hubieron calmado un poco. Entonces, se fueron a la cama. Bajo las cobijas, el mayor le robó un beso casto a su hermano, y volvieron a abrazarse, sin querer soltarse en toda la noche.

Algo había cambiado, y ahora, los dos lo sabían. Aunque todavía no entendían de qué se trataba. O talvez, demasiadas cosas habían cambiado. ¿Para bien? Esa pregunta era una que no podían responder aún. Pero era cierto que a partir de ése punto, iba a desencadenarse una terrible serie de eventos que empezaban a imaginar. Y a donde los llevaría eso era una pregunta aterradora. Y en ese momento, de pronto, los dos tuvieron miedo, el mismo miedo, al futuro, y aunque éste momento fuera horrible, hubieran deseado detener el tiempo justo ahí, para siempre, sólo para no tener que enfrentarse a lo que tan terriblemente venía.

Pero no podían. La rueca del destino echaba a andar, impulsada por los dos, y ahora, fuera de su control, ya no podían detenerla. Como la lenta ascención a la primera caída de una montaña rusa. De pronto, la altura es demasiado grande, pero ahora, es demasiado tarde para detener la caída. Y habrás de caer, sobre sus pendientes, y subir de nuevo, en sus picos, demasiado rápido para tí, mientras el estómago se te revuelve, con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, hasta el final del recorrido.

**Notas finales de capítulo: **Algo me preocupa mucho de éste capítulo y es que lo subo enteramente sin revisar, y no estoy segura de si está del todo como lo quiero, o si no me dará problemas más adelante. Pero justo como ando ahora, sé que si empiezo a revisarlo sólo no lo subiré nunca y eso es impensable. Así que prefiero subirlo recién terminado y hacer el proceso más indoloro. De hecho tenía el capítulo hace meses pero no he parado de cambiarlo porque nunca me quedaba conforme: Me siento mal, y eso se refleja en mi escritura, porque no soy tan agil como siempre. Lo lamento, espero que sepan comprenderlo. Mi estado depresivo se deja entrever mucho sobretodo al final, y es que sólo no me sentía en ánimo de poner tantas cosas felices cuando estoy tan deprimida. Espero no deprimirlas a ustedes también

El siguiente capi está en proceso y espero queno tarde tanto en gestacion como éste. No quiero hablar mucho por ahora así que me despido. Las quiero.

Cordel.

-4 de mayo-edit: Vuelvo a subir el capìtulo con los kyas de las clientas que el ff . net me retiraba porque creìa que se me habìa quedado pegado el dedo y era un error. Por eso he tenido que ponerlos con espacios, y al final, me ha contado cada letra como palabra. ¿? xD Ahhh, inconvenientes de lidiar con una màquina que cree que comprende lo que haces.

Me olvidè de decir. El cuatro de octubre es un chiste personal. Es mi propio aniversario. Bueno, mio y de cierta personita :$, asì que cuando le preguntaron a Hikaru una fecha, no pude evitar ponerlo xD. Como sea, no es importante para ustedes, supongo, pero querìa explicar el chiste de todos modos. Al mí a menos siempre me saca la sonrisa ver a Hikaru decir eso. Será porque es un monumento a mi propio ego? Supongo. xDD

Me siento un poco mejor ahora que se ha terminado el bajòn de ayer, pero aùn con buen ànimo, aùn hay cosas que resolver. Espero que todo se solucione. Trabajarè en eso: Lo prometo.

Las quiere

Cordel


	10. Capítulo 10: Sábado, primera parte

******Notas iniciales de capítulo: **¿Cómo? Volvió cordel? Después de tanto tiempo? No ha dejado el fic abandonado? Miraaaa. Que para la velocidad a la que va es bueno que no sean competencias, porque ya habría perdido contra todo el mundo, que casi parece que se está escribiendo un capítulo por año...

Gomen nasai U.U. Sinceramente, gomen nasai. No tengo excusa (Bueno, en realidad tengo muchas) Sí, es cierto que mi vida ha estado complicada como la humanidad, pero eso se está volviendo costumbre y como que ya no vale para aplicarlo a excusa. Aunque sí es parcialmente culpable de mi tardanza. Sólo parcialmente, porque la otra parte... Se debe a que tenía un bloqueo enoooooorme.

Ok, permítanme explicarme. Ya olía que iba a bloquearme desde hace unos capítulos atrás, pero decidí, como Hikaru, dejar el problema para más tarde (cuando lean el capítulo entenderán) Y aprovechar que por el momento las musas sonreían y sonreían muy ampliamente. Y de pronto llegué al punto de colapso y sencillamente no tuve absolutamente ninguna idea de lo que debía escribir. Verán, tenía la trama. Pero todo lo que escribía era pésimo y no lograba entender porqué. Y entonces, decidí simplemente dejar el problema para más tarde (algo que me había funcionado taaan bien anteriormente, como ya verán) y pensar que las musas sólo volverían de donde quiera que estuvieran, por sí solas. Y entre eso y que con las cosas que pasaban en mi vida había mucho pa donde distraerse, realmente no empecé a pensar el capítulo sino hasta... la semana pasada -. Y es que sólo no entendía porqué nada florecía, cuando tenía todo tan bien planificado y sabía perfectamente para donde iba...

...El problema (finalmente he comprendido) se debía a ésto: Sí, tenía la trama general, pero no tenía la menor idea (la menor de las menores) de cómo se sentían Hikaru y Kaoru. En lo más profundo trata mucho sobre los sentimientos de los dos, está conformado casi exclusivamente por ello, y por eso, incluso teniendo trama, la cosa no avanzaba. Y es que no era nada fácil entender como se sentían! La cosa era muy fácil cuando estaban separados y todo en ellos era más o menos predecible, y luego después del beso, lo lógico era que estuvieran completamente alterados por lo sucedido (vale, y como no!) pero... y luego de eso? Estaban aliviados? Consternados? Emocionados? Impactados? Enfadados? Confundidos? Qué no se suponía que habían resuelto ya todas las dudas?!

No tenía idea.

En base a ésto, tuve que alterar un hecho menor de la trama que no me permitía profundizar en sus sentimientos porque forzaba a la trama a moverse, y lo retrasé un poco. En lugar de abrir con él, abrí con una escena que exploraba los sentimientos de ambos (de una manera áltamente entretenida) y entonces, finalmente, empecé a entender. En cuanto cambié la escena inicial escribí casi cuatromil palabras de un tirón. Entonces me sentí muy emocionada y creí que publicaría ese mismo día, (el jueves pasado) que sólo terminaría los últimos párrafos y santo remedio.

Peeero cuando llegué a casa y releí lo escrito... Me dí cuenta que era imposible. Uno de mis gemelos estaba sufriendo una confusión mental terrible, y creo que yo había reflejado eso tan perfectamente bien en el capítulo que el capítulo mismo era incomprensible. Absolutamente incomprensible. No creo que nadie más que yo hubiera podido leer eso. Brincaba de una idea a otra horriblemente. Pero por otro lado, es que sus pensamientos lo hacían. Tal como estaba escrito eso era muy difícil de entender, así que tuve que editarlo. Pero no quería perder su confusión emocional, así que editarlo fué el dolor de cabeza más grande de mi existencia. Me ha llevado, más o menos, unas 50 horas. (Sí, le he dedicado diez horas al día, que por el momento estoy sin trabajo y me aproveché de eso, pero no puedo quedarme así mucho más 6.6) Quería matarlo. Seriamente.

Finalmente, he terminado. Casi pego el grito de alegría ahora que por fín ha quedao. Espero NUNCA EN LA VIDA volver a tardar tanto con un capítulo. Ni sin escribirlo, ni en el proceso de editarlo. JAMÁS. Me rehuso. Pero bueno. Está aquí! :D

Por ésta situación, sin embargo, el capítulo puede no ser tan fluído como los otros. Una disculpa magnánima. Honestamente, ya quería publicarlo (tengo que acabar las otras cosas que no he hecho por andar editando éste borlote) Pero si notan lugares donde la lectura no sea fluída o, simple y sencillamente, no se entienda mucho, por favor díganme. Si voy sobre puntos específicos talvez me atreva a editarlo un poco más (Tamaki me ampare . ) Así que una disculpa adelantada y ya los dejo a lo suyo que si no van a terminar siendo más grandes las notas que el capítulo. . Disfruten.

Dedicado a los reviewers: Andy_ galadrim Kika_Us-Chan, Takasana Hikanete, Miriadel-Emel, SxN-Hina6, AnGeLuSyCaIm, DC, CoNcReTe_AnGeL_10, Daf-hitachiin, Cielo, shadow-black-neko, Nyu17,**0 o . Hikaru . o 0** , **Kuree06**,** Rochu_Black (ahora Merveilleux Roco)**, MirrorsO, CamilleCS, Kamichy, Narutiana e ItchelKatharaTerrorist (Me ha gustado mucho tu review, será porque sólo dices cosas buenas? Mi ego. Ahhhh, mi egoo...)

Ya, les dejo leer.

**_En lo más profundo_**  
**por awix, angel del caos, a.k.a cordel-azul**

_**Capítulo 10: Sabado, primera parte.**_

¿En dónde estaba el límite?

Los pensamientos de Kaoru no tenían ningún sentido. La razón para ello era muy simple: Estaban embargados por demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo. Éstas tiraban de él en tantos sentidos que era imposible seguir una pista de pensamiento racional; algo que estaba volviendo loco a Kaoru, porque Kaoru no tenía la menor idea de cómo podría funcinar sin su pensamiento racional. Y estaba a punto de destrozarlo. Lo estaba matando de tensión el intentar explicar qué demonios estaba pasando.

¿En dónde estaba el límite?

Kaoru se lo preguntaba insistentemente, o al menos lo intentaba. Pero la mayor parte de las veces, ni siquiera llegaba a hacerse la pregunta completa. "¿En donde estaba?" ¿En dónde estaba qué? "¿En dónde estaba el?" ¿El qué? ¿O era un él? "¿En dónde?" ¿En donde qué? "¿En?" ¿En? No entendía porqué. Todo lo que sabía era que su cerebro de pronto desconectaba y quedaba en blanco. Es cierto que estaba siendo fuértemente distraído, pero no creía ser tan incapaz para concentrarse como para que sus líneas de pensamiento sólo desaparecieran en el aire. Como para no poder concentrarse...

...tirado de espaldas en la cama, dejando, otra vez, que su hermano lo besara, atrapado por los brazos que el mismo tenía a ambos lados de su pecho.*

Nada más despertar, su hermano había empezado otra vez. Ya parecía que siempre terminaban en eso. Que no es que le molestara... Creía. No estaba muy seguro. Resultaba muy difícil aclararse como se sentía. Su corazón latía desbocado, impulsado por dos sensaciones completamente distintas. Por un lado, latía de emoción; que Kaoru no reconocía; pero por otro lado, latía de nervios; algo que como era mucho más grande, mucho más evidente y mucho más reconocible, Kaoru percibía y entendía mejor que la emoción subyacente, aún si ésa era, probablemente, la más importante.

¿Y en dónde estaba el límite? se preguntó otra vez, arrastrando la lengua sobre la del otro ¿Existía alguno? y salió de su boca sólo un instante, sólo para jadear. ¿A dónde iban a ir a parar? Oh, ¿A dónde infiernos iban a ir a parar?

Pero capturó la lengua de su hermano otra vez.

Estaba nervioso. Y estaba nervioso por muchas razones. Por un lado, era qué ésta clase de cosas era la clase de cosas siempre le daba nervios; y por el otro, a cierto nivel, dentro de sí mismo, presentía que no debería estar haciendo ésto. Ah, pero como no había ninguna razón lógica que le confirmara semejante suposición, pasó de hacerle mucho caso, del mismo modo en que pasaba de hacer caso a todo lo que no fuera lógicamente confirmable.

Aunque esa no era la única razón, no en ésta ocasión, para ignorar el presentimiento. Porque sí, aún si todavía no entendía del todo sus propios sentimientos, una parte de él tampoco iba a negar que ésto le gustaba... y le gustaba bastante. Y aún con los nervios, y que talvez (por esa emoción que no sabía reconocer) no estaba tomando tanta iniciativa como debería, definitivamente no estaba quieto tampoco. Pero más que eso, por alguna razón desconocida, sólo no podía soltarlo. No podía soltar a su hermano, como si lo necesitara fervientemente. Pero no tenía la fuerza para retenerlo tampoco. Por eso, precisamente, estaba así. Justamente así: Con los brazos abiertos y levantados sobre su cabeza, demasiado laxo, debajo de Hikaru, pero ocupándose casi desesperadamente, muy fervientemente, de forzar la lengua de su hermano a deslizarse sobre la suya, sin dejarlo separarse, con lengua, con dientes, con todo lo que pudiera, echando una y otra vez la cabeza adelante y atrás, cambiando la inclinación de la misma constantemente, intentando llegar tan profundamente como podía. Y de alguna forma se había enlazado, enlazado las piernas con las de su hermano en una postura que honestamente ni intentaba, ni quería, ni le interesaba descifrar.

Oh, ¿Qué era eso?

No lo entendía.

¿Cuándo se había convertido en ésto su relación? ¿En éste roce, en ésta caricia, en esa falta de aliento, en ésta...? No, no iba a admitir eso.

Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo habían llegado a éste punto donde no podía racionalizar el fin de su cuerpo?

¿Porqué?

¿Porqué estaba aquí? ¿Porqué permitía éstas idas y venidas? ¿Cómo era que había cedido tan fácilmente? ¿Debería?

¡¿Debería?!

Por todos los cielos, ¿Qué era ésto?

Bueno... ¿Y qué era lo que quería que esto fuera? Porque se estaba preguntando lo que era, pero sabía que no quería escuchar cualquier respuesta. Deseaba una respuesta en específico.

Pero esa respuesta era algo que se le escapaba, y algo que él dejaba escaparse, porque una parte de él, no quería saberlo. Porque una parte de él no quería decirlo. Una parte de él no quería admitirlo.

¿Porqué necesitaba tan desesperadamente entenderlo? ¿Que cambiaría? ¿Qué era tan crucial de entender éstas cosas?

Vale, ¿Qué deseaba? ¿Qué deseaba entender? ¿Qué deseaba sentir? ¿Qué deseaba, en el mundo, qué deseaba? ¿Qué era eso que tan desesperadamente estaba buscando?

¿Qué era esa burbuja en blanco a la que no alcanzaba a llegar con su razonamiento? ¿Porqué había sido tan fervientemente exiliado de una parte de su cabeza?

¿Había él sido siempre de éste modo, o en algún momento, algo había cambiado, reprimido su carácter?

¿Necesitaba ser de éste modo? Porque... (y una parte de él le decía que no completara esa frase) Porque... (No, jamás debía admitirno) Porque no ... (no, no podía atreverse a decirlo)

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

¿Pero qué estaban haciendo?

Y más importante, ¿Cómo habían llegado a ésto?

No lo sabía.

¡No lo sabía!

En una explosión, empujó el pecho de su hermano, y de pronto, en un giro, sin saber como, estaba arriba. De algun modo, estaba sentado encima de su hermano. Hikaru jadeaba abajo suyo, con la mirada encendida e interrogante, desconcertada, ligeramente asustada, pero también expectante, con la respiración agitada. Había algo que era terriblemente atractivo en aquella imágen. En verlo con las mejillas encendidas...

...Y entonces, sin pensar, de pronto había descendido hasta su rostro y estaba otra vez besándolo.

Y lo que le estaba dando a su hermano no era un beso, era todo un asalto, su lengua metiéndose incluso entre la piel y los dientes, incluso debajo de la lengua. Hikaru ahogó una exclamación y soltó un suspiro forzado por la nariz.

No, no lo sabía. Kaoru no sabía como habían llegado a ésto, y algo dentro de él le estaba diciendo muy claramente que simple y sencillamente no podía ignorarlo.

"¡¿Porqué?!" cuestionó furiosamente Kaoru a su cerebro, despotricando, mientras se comía la boca del otro y sentía suavemente la mano de su hermano, que parecía haberse decidido a dedicarse a recorrer su abdomen, con una incredulidad, y tan dubitativa y superficialmente, que no parecía obra de alguien tan impulsivo y volatil. "¡¿Porqué no?!" Volvió a preguntar. Y es que, entendió entonces, realmente quería dejarlo ir. Dejar ir todos esos pensamientos, y dejar pasar todas esas dudas... Quería dejarlos ir tan fervientemente que iba a estallar de la rabia de que su cerebro no lo dejara. "¡¿Qué carajo necesito pensar ahora?!" pero presentía perfectamente cuál iba a ser la respuesta.  
"Todo." respondió su cerebro. "Dejarlo todo ir, dejar todo pasar sin pensar, sencillamente no es prudente"

Su propia regañina mental lo hacía disminuír la velocidad, lentamente, sin ir tan profundo, dándole a Hikaru por lo menos tiempo para jadear de vez en cuando.

"¡Pero no quiero pensar en eso!" protestó aún, aunque su voz le sonó dudosa incluso a él.  
"No te comportes tan irracionalmente" le reprendió su cerebro otra vez, y como una punzada, sintió la necesidad de bajar aún más la velocidad. Supo que esa era la última orden, y que no había forma de evitarla.

Como si perdiera la batería, ahora había vuelto a un beso normal.

Y es que no podía protestar contra eso. Él debía ser racional.

Hikaru, aún agitado, recuperaba la iniciativa, tomándolo de la nuca y entrando profundo en su boca, con una ferviente desesperación. Respiraba pesadamente por la nariz,y se dedicaba a lamer la lengua contraria, agonizantemente, el interior de los dientes delanteros... hasta el paladar.

Pero ahora Kaoru no tenía más energías. Alguien había apagado un interruptor. Lo había apagado él mismo. Se sintió muy endeble, y por eso no fué difícil dejarse caer cuando su hermano lo empujó de nuevo. Y otra vez, estaba tirado sin consistencia, debajo de su hermano, mientras su hermano lo besaba.

Y algo resultaba demasiado frustrante.

Demasiado... deprimente.

Pero en ese momento, su hermano no alcanzó a darse cuenta. Al infierno lo que había pensado antes, Hikaru se arrepentía de sus previas palabras. Definitivamente podría haber pasado haciendo ésto todo el día, empujando a su hermano y dejando que él lo empujara a ver quien quedaba arriba. Se rió suavemente, contra sus labios, con una risa feliz, regalándole otra vez un beso casi casto. Un beso de esos excesivamente dulces, espontáneos e impredecibles que sólo podía dar él. Habría podido pasarse todo el día en la cama, rodando con él en ésa lucha de poder.

"...pasarse todo el día en la cama, rodando con él en ésa lucha de poder..."

El plantearlo de ese modo, definitivamente le recordaba algo considerablemente distinto que nada tenía que ver con sólo un beso.

Enrojeció un poco. Por suerte para él, su hermano parecía muy distraído como para notarlo, y suponía, éso era lo mejor. No tenía mucha idea de qué se le había pasado por la cabeza, para pensar en...

...bueno, no era raro que lo pensara, ¿o sí? No era que no supiera de esas cosas. No era que no tuviera curiosidad. Era perfectamente natural para alguien de su edad a quien le han metido en la cabeza, perfectamente, lo que sigue después de los besos... pero no había querido pensarlo. Había sido accidental, un giro de ideas completamente normal, pero no era la clase de cosa que hubiera debido pensar en un momento así, besando a su hermano, él nunca había pretendido...

¿O sí? Ahora que se lo preguntaba... Y si se hubiera puesto a pensar en eso... ¿Cuales hubieran sido sus pensamientos? ¿Esa idea... le interesaba?

Tragó saliva ¿Era una buena idea meterse en terrenos tan peligrosos de pensamiento? ¿Era algo que deseara hacer?

Suponía que debería reflexionar al respecto... }

...Los labios de su hermano habían sido siempre tan excepcionalmente suaves...

...Nah, pensaría luego.

Dejando de lado reflexiones y concentrándose en el beso, Hikaru le dedicaba toda su atención a la boca del contrario. Y hablando de eso; Kaoru estaba extraño. No lo sentía muy enfocado desde hacía un rato acá. ¿Sería que no estaba su hermano tan cómodo como él con éste jueguecito de empujones? Bueno, él lo había empezado, pero tal vez era que se había sentido incómodo de haber estado preso abajo. Hikaru ya lo había experimentado una vez...

Se separó un poco para ver a su hermano un momento, sólo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

Y entonces, su corazón se saltó un latido. No supo entender su expresión. Había rabia en sus ojos. Rabia, y otra cosa. Algo demasiado profundo, que Hikaru no supo entender.

¿Era por él? Se le revolvió el estómago, por la preocupación. ¿Debería quedarse abajo? No le importaba tanto, en serio, sólo había estado jugando... Iba a preguntar a su hermano el porqué de su molestia, demasiado preocupado, cuando su gemelo lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa otra vez, y tiró de él de vuelta al beso.

Bueno, vale, si lo que quería era que siguiera... no era que fuera a haber sido complicado convencerlo de todas maneras. Pero, esa molestia... ¿Se la había imaginado?. Kaoru no parecía tener nada en contra de que lo hubiera empujado de vuelta, y al menos, por la insistencia y empeño que ponía en que lo besara, no parecía estar incómodo en su nueva posición. Pero... es que no creía haberse imaginado nada.

Torció un poco la boca, consternado. Iba a intentarlo de todos modos. Se tiró de lado y arrastró a Kaoru con él. Y entonces, se separó para verlo otra vez.

Kaoru no estaba muy contento. Pero tampoco estaba enojado. Estaba... ¿Incómodo?

Luz amarilla en el cerebro de Hikaru. Empezó a sospechar.

No quería ser desconfiado. Despejando su cabeza, acarició la mejilla de su hermano y volvió a tomar impulso para quedar arriba. Si estaba incómodo pues volvían a lo de antes. Talvez estaba imaginándose cosas. Su hermano no lo habría besado sólo para que no hiciera preguntas, ¿no? No, Kaoru no era así, sus sospechas debían ser infundadas...

Pero pasó justo como había sospechado. Su hermano se relajó, pero a penas al cabo de unos segundos, parecía haber perdido toda la concentración. No era que hubiera dejado de responderle, pero su actitud en general parecía torpe, distraída, forzada. Como si estuviera en otra parte.

Luz naranja en el cerebro de Hikaru. La sospecha de Hikaru se hizo muy grande.

No debía sospechar. No estaba bien sospechar. Debería haber desechado la idea, despejado la duda de su mente, sin importar lo que le hubiera parecido, pero...

...no pudo evitarlo. Sólo un poco, espió por debajo de los párpados.

Kaoru tenía los ojos abiertos.

Enorme luz brillante de color bermellón en el cerebro de Hikaru que le inundó absolutamente toda la visión. Lo sabía.

Se separó. Fué muy abrupto, se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda a su hermano, y luego se puso en pié y caminó hacia el baño. Kaoru se incorporó de un salto, para quedar sentado.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó, alarmado.

Su hermano le respondió a penas por encima del hombro.

-Necesitas tiempo para pensar.- y su tono y actitud parecían ligeramente fastidiados, pero no parecía seriamente molesto. Kaoru se confundió. En cuanto a Hikaru, así como así, se metió al baño y cerró la puerta.

"¿Ha?"

Kaoru se quedó congelado un instante. Seriamente "¿Ha?" Su impulso natural habría sido ir detrás de Hikaru a aporrear la puerta y preguntarle qué diantres quería decir hasta que se disculpara por semejante críptico comportamiento, pero lo cierto es que, él lo sabía, su hermano había dado justo en el clavo: en verdad sí necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Eso era confuso. ¿Cómo lo había sabido su hermano? Había dicho algo en idioma-Hikaru otra vez? Lo que sea que hubiera dicho, no había sido a propósito...

Se dejó caer frustrado en la cama.

¿Qué podría haber... habría dicho algo ofensivo? ¡¿Porqué demonios no podía hablar Hikaru japonés como toda la gente normal?!. Eso de interpretar los gestos del otro era demasiado complicado. Sí, claro, había sido bonito, el dia anterior, muy cinematográfico, muy película romántica y hablemos sin palabras, pero... estar por la labor de ponerse a interpretar cada gesto que naturalmente hiciera, no creía que fuera a ser muy agradable. Frustrado, soltó una queja y suspiró.

¿Pues que había hecho? Tuvo que rememorar.

"humm..."

...

_"La mirada"_

*La mirada*. Talvez había sido... esa mirada. Tenía que haber sido esa mirada, la que no había podido evitar que Hikaru viera. La mirada de odio contenido que Kaoru habría gustado de dirigirle a sus circunstancias, y a su propio cerebro. No había sido dirigida a su hermano, pero éste era demasiado invasivo y Kaoru no había querido que Hikaru preguntara por esa mirada: No había querido porque no sentía que fuera a tener la fuerza emocional suficiente para contestar. Porque sintió que se habría desmoronado de haber tenido que dar una respuesta. Por eso lo había vuelto a atraer, aún a pesar de que hubiera preferido parar ahí, porque ya no estaba de ánimos, porque ya no quería nada, nada. Pero había querido evitar que le hiciera preguntas. Si Hikaru había interpretado correctamente esa mirada, entonces podría explicarlo todo...

Pero entonces... ¿Porqué no apartarlo inmediatamente? No tenía sentido. Pero no había forma en que hubiera podido ignorar esa mirada, si era idioma-Hikaru, tenía que haberla visto. ¿Y entonces?

Talvez la mirada había sido una pista, pero había necesitado de algo más. Después de todo no era un lenguaje que fuera muy específico. Era ligeramente general. Entonces, para terminar de entender, Hikaru habría necesitado de otra cosa. Tenía que haber visto algo.

¿Como qué? Kaoru estaba desconcertado. Si lo había besado normalmente...

_"...Besado normalmente..." _

Eso rebotó en alguna parte de su cerebro. ¿Es que era el besarlo normal?

No quería responder esa pregunta, no quería pensar en esa dirección y se lo sacudió de la cabeza. Tenía que concentrarse. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Ah, sí: Hikaru. Estaba preguntándose proqué lo había apartado su hermano.

Había necesitado de ver otra cosa, una pista... Trató de pensar qué había hecho distinto, y pensó de verdad.

"humm..."

"humm..."

"humm..."

No pudo encontrar nada.

Suspiró.

No tenía la más remota idea.

Como necesitaba pensar en otras cosas, y sencillamente no tuvo más pistas sobre el porqué del comportamiento, y considerando que eso era siempre lo que hacía cuando no entendía algo de Hikaru, su cerebro metió todas sus dudas y reflexiones en una bolsa negra que arrojó en el cuarto mental que tenía por escrito en la puerta "Cosas incomprensibles que hace Hikaru" y que estaba lleno de trastos, y Kaoru volvió a la línea de pensamiento que tenía antes, mientras se estaban besando, que era a lo que su cerebro, verdaderamente, quería volver.

¿Donde estaba el límite? Su hermano el día anterior había hablado de que podían quererse de manera distinta a los demás. Coincidía. Pero, si no seguían la norma, entonces ¿Cuál era el límite? ¿Había alguno?

Bueno, tendría que estar donde desearan ponerlo, ¿No? Sí, eso sonaba correcto. Ellos decidían si habría alguno. Pero... ¿Y como sabrían donde ponerlo?

Casi pudo escuchar la voz de Hikaru respondiendo a esa pregunta de manera automática. Y la respuesta le provocó no poco fastidio

-Sobre la marcha.- murmuró, cabreado, a coro con el Hikaru en su mente. Se fastidió.

¡¿Porqué su hermano nunca podía pensar las cosas por adelantado?! Era como si dejara la tarea de pensar para el último momento: Justo como hacía con los deberes. A Kaoru le llenaba de rabia que hiciera las cosas así. Así había muchas más posibilidades de equivocarse y cometer una estupidez. Si uno se dejaba llevar, nunca sabía cuando los sentimientos lo podían llevar a cometer el error más grande de su vida. Y entonces, claro, ya no habría nada que hacer. Ah sí, que bonito. ¿Y a quién iba a tocarle recoger los desastres?

"A tí seguro que no" dijo su cerebro. "Tú los haces más grandes"

Lo ignoró. No se había estado refieriendo a esos desastres.

Pero... ¿A qué otros desastres...?

Sintió un peso en el corazón. No se lo explicó a sí mismo la razón por la que lo tenía. Tuvo que rodearlo. Pero había una. Una razón muuy importante. Pero su cerebro no lo dejó entrar a esa zona blanca, si no que lo encerró en un bucle, en un bucle a la rabia que había tenido antes, como si tratara de apartarlo de esa horrible depresión...

Así que ahí quedaba explicado, para él al menos, porqué su hermano no parecía muy preocupado por ésa cuestion. Simple y sencillamente no estaba pensándola. Torció el gesto y se giró de lado. Pero esa rabia no le duró mucho, cuando volvió a aparecer en su cabeza la burbuja negra que no paraba de aparecérsele, la burbuja negra llena de depresión y de preguntas. ¿Dónde era correcto colocar el límite?

Donde deseara.

¿Donde deseara? Su corazón se desbocó emocionado. ¿Por una vez, se le permitía escoger en el asunto? Y el corazón de Kaoru preguntó desesperado si podía aferrarse a esa posibilidad. Su cerebro, por otra parte, tenía el presentimiento de que esa no podía ser la respuesta correcta, pero no tenía argumentos en contra, así que le dijo al corazón que, aparentemente, sí. Podía aferrarse. Y trató de convencerse o explicárselo a sí mismo, preguntándose si su presentimiento era infundado. Suponía que en asuntos del corazón, el corazón podría escoger, ¿No?

Pero ¿Cómo saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¡No podía ser que cualquier cosa fuera correcta! El corazón era demasiado caprichoso. Uno no podía sólo ir por ahí siguiéndolo porque tendería a estrellarse contra todo lo que fuera demasiado dura. Por eso, le correspondía siempre a él, y sólo él, buscar el camino. Debía de ser una respuesta solamente ¿No? ¿Cuál era la respuesta? ¿Qué era lo correcto en esa situación?

¿Cuál era la forma correcta de querer a su hermano?

Y su corazón pesaba otra vez. "No" dijo a modo de súplica, pero Kaoru no hizo caso de sus ruegos.

¡Oh, si tan sólo hubiera oído las reflexiones que su hermano había tenido el día anterior!. ¡Era una lástima que Hikaru fuera tan malo con las palabras! Kaoru iba un paso por detrás, y también, un paso por delante, y no lo sabía. Caminaban al mismo ritmo pisando con el pié contrario, adelantando antes el que el otro aún no levantaba. Y en contra de lo que todos creían, no podían leerse la mente.

Kaoru se dejó caer, de lado, sobre el colchón.

...

Y aunque Kaoru no lo hubiera creído, Hikaru, un paso por delante de él, y un paso por detrás de él, sí que estaba pensando en eso, bajo el chorro de agua tibia de la ducha, preguntándose si éste era el mejor lugar para pensar lo que en teoría le tocaba reflexionar. Lo pensó un instante. Sí, posiblemente fuera el más adecuado. Sonrió suavemente, no sin razones maliciosas.

Había dejado de lado su fastidio. Aún en éstas circunstancias, se prohibió desconfiar. Sí, puede que su hermano lo hubiera engañado, pero eso no necesariamente lo habría hecho con una doble intención. Era muy probable que todo tuviera una explicación muy sencilla, y Hikaru no quiso buscarle otra. Esperaría a que su hermano se lo dijera. Así que abandonando a consciencia y no sin reticencia la sensación de traición, se dedicó a pensar en las cuestiones que había dejado para más tarde. Y es que no porque hubiera decidido postergarlo antes quería decir que fuera a dejarlo para el último momento. ¡Pero no iba a pensar en eso mientras besaba a su hermano: ¡Había estado ocupado!. La vida no podía pedirle a uno que dejara de lado cosas como esas para reflexionar seriamente sobre la dirección que llevaba su vida. Quien fuera que le exigiera a uno eso estaba chalado. Y quien quiera que hiciera caso tenía que reordenar definitivamente sus prioridades, o Hikaru lo consideraría chalado también.

Era en momentos como éstos en los que resultaba muy bueno eso de que no pudieran leerse la mente. (Y es que la gente siempre cree que eso es algo muy romántico, pero quien no haya pensado cruelmente al menos una vez de personas a las que ha querido, en ocasiones incluso intentando contenerse a sí mismo, en ocasiones hasta sin saber, és que no ha vivido mucho.)

Pero vale, ya no estaba en eso, y suponía que podía pensar mientras tomaba una ducha. No le gustaba mucho pensar, pero si era conveniente para los dos, o si no se podía evitar, estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse un poco [N/A: Qué sacrificio más grande! xDDDD]

Vale.

No había ningún modo en el que estuviera mal querer a su hermano. Ok, al menos eso ya tenía claro. Pero él ¿De qué manera lo quería? Pues de la manera en que lo quería, eso era obvio. Lo quería como a Kaoru y no podía querer a nadie como a Kaoru, eso era sabido, y se negaba a hacer clasificaciones porque siempre eran injustas. Se rebelaba contra todas las clasificaciones sociales. No le servían, y además, no le interesaban. El problema, además, no radicaba exactamente en eso. El problema radicaba en... ¿Dé qué modo exactamente...? No, más bien...

¿Qué tan lejos... no le hubiera molestado llegar?

No era que fuera la clase de persona que estaba por la labor de preguntarse mucho esas cosas. Normalmente, en su visión del mundo, eso se contestaba tan fácilmente como "Si quiero hacerlo, lo haré cuando se me antoje y punto. Si no, será que no quiero hacerlo" Pero dudaba que su hermano fuera a dejarlo salirse con la suya con esa. Había algunas cosas, por lo menos, ciertas cosas, que requerían cierta planeación. No, planeación no, porque se rehusaba a planear como comportarse y que no saliera natural: Había algunas cosas que requerían permiso. Y no estaba refiriéndose tanto al aspecto físico... Tenía la sensación, al menos, de que a su hermano le importaba talvez incluso menos que a él. La curiosidad en esos temas nunca se la habían escondido mútuamente. No: Ese no era el problema. El problema estaba en que no sabía de qué manera estaba muy seguro de qué sentía. O quería sentir. O debía sentir. No sabía que tanto estaba mezclando, o no, esos roces y pensamientos, con sentimientos, y qué sentimientos. Y su hermano no iba a ponerselo tan fácil como darle permiso incluso si quería o negárselo incluso si no quería. Que no suponía que la idea fuera a resultarle tan desagradable, pero, de nuevo, una cosa era la idea, y otra muy distinta, los sentimientos y los cambios a la relación que implicaba. Muy probablemente iba a querer hablar con él primero, y el problema con eso es que le iba a atacar con un montón de preguntas que no sabría como contestar. Normalmente eso tampoco le habría preocupado demasiado, habría dicho lo más cercano a la realidad que hubiera podido expresar y su hermano, acostumbrado a ello, no le hubiera dicho más y lo hubiera dejado en eso, basándose de su respuesta para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Pero tenía la sensación de que con ésto no iba a funcionar así. Éste era un asunto serio, y sólo no haber pensado al respecto sería como no habérselo tomado en serio. Hikaru no quería dejar la mínima duda de que se lo tomaba en serio. Para él tampoco era una broma, y no quería que llegara a quedar el mínimo parecido con una. Porque esto era importante.

Y por eso...

¿Qué tan lejos? ¿Pasando algunas de esas líneas rojas? ¿Era eso lo que quería? ¿Porqué? ¿Y de ser así, de qué forma, con qué sentimiento?

Mooh, la verdad, no quería pensar en eso. ¡Era muy pronto para pensar en eso! Estaba difrutando sólo comiéndole los labios a su hermano, sólo eso, sin dobles intenciones y sin dobles pensamientos. Eso era lo único en lo que llegaba a comprender sus sentimientos por ahora. Pensar en cosas como esas a éstas alturas, era demasiado forzado, demasiado avergonzante, demasiado intimidante, demasiado aterrador. Era aterrador no tanto el acto, si no todo lo que podía llevar aparejado, y lo que deseaba o no que llevara aparejado. Y era aterrador tener que estar pensando en cosas como éstas, sólo por un par de besos. No era algo que él pensaría...

Pero el problema era que sí lo había pensado. Al menos un segundo, se le había ocurrido, y no había manera de saber si eso iba a empezar a ocurrir más o menos a menudo. No quería verse forzado a una situación donde su hermano lo acribillara con preguntas y él no tuviera las respuestas. No quería hacerle sentir que no se lo tomaba en serio.

No, no podía echarse atrás. Se tragó lo incómodo que se sentía, y pensó.

¿Qué tan lejos?

Contestar a esa pregunta le requirió tomar un camino poco convencional.

Esa noche había dormido con la camisa puesta. Recientemente, prefería dejársela puesta. Y no era que le gustara. Odiaba llevar ropa encima para dormir. Normalmente era Kaoru el que parecía encontrarse más cómodo con ropa encima, aunque usualmente le copiaba si él decidía dormir sin nada encima ((N/A:por favor, nadie sangre. Cuidado con esas hemorragias nasales, cuidado)), pero ésta vez, había tenido sus razones. No era que súbitamente le diera vergüenza, nunca había sido propenso a ser vergonzoso, y ¿Qué habría tenido que esconder posiblemente de su hermano, cuando éste ya lo había visto todo? ¡Y aunque no lo hubiera visto todo, tanto daba, considerando que eran exáctamente iguales! Aunque bien seguro estaba de que había visto todo, considerando que habían pasado por la etapa en que les daba por compararse hasta la mínima, y ninguno solía ser especialmente pudoroso en esas cosas, y con la madre con la que habían crecido, resultaba lógico.

No, sus razones habían resultado ser enteramente diferentes. Se había sentido incómodo. Se había sentido incómodo porque algo había cambiado. Incómodo de pensar que podrían acabar en lo que al fín y al cabo, sí habían acabado, y que sin nada que estuviera presente para fungir como impedimento físico en contra, las manos de su hermano podían acabar en... todas partes. Y eso, de algun modo, lo había incomodado. Y es que estaba confundido. Muy confundido. No estaba muy seguro de cómo se sentía. Tocar a su hermano solía tener un fuerte significado para él, la cercanía, el contacto, la confianza, el cariño. Pero después del beso, del primero... no el que le había dado en su habitación, tanto tiempo atrás, no, el que le había dado delante de todo el mundo, el día de anteayer... desde entonces, no había sido exáctamente de ese modo. Y es que en aquél momento todo había estado plagado de la angustia de la separación, había necesitado tanto estar unido, como fuera, que había tratado literalmente de fundirse. Y ahora, le parecía que todo era demasiado, que se sobrevenía demasiado rápido, tenía la sensación de que estaban halándolo para que corriera y él estaba avanzando a trompicones. ¿Era ésta la dirección en que quería ir? ¿Quería volver? ¿Correr hacia otro sitio? A veces tenía la sensación de que la intensidad era demasiada, como cuando su hermano lo había asaltado esa mañana. Casi se le había salido el corazón. Durante un segundo, lo único que había podido preguntarse era qué demonios estaba pasando, y si él había abierto la puerta a todo eso. El deseo de su hermano de casi consumirlo lo había emocionado, terriblemente, pero también era algo que antes no habría creído posible, y se había preguntado desde cuando Kaoru deseaba consumirlo tan fervientemente. Y entonces se había sentido asustado, y confundido... emocionado también, pero definitivamente, mucho más confundido. Pero no había querido rechazarlo, y había correspondido. Estaba un poco asustado de haber correspondido tan fácilmente. Se negaba a pensar que hubiera podido estar mal (no era que hubiera mentido sobre sus sentimientos) pero al mismo tiempo, tenía la sensación de que perdía algo, de que algo cambiaba, de que algo muy importante, desaparecía a pasos agigantados

Y no sabía si quería eso.

¡Oh cielos, no sabía! Si alguien le preguntaba, esa era la respuesta: Justo la respuesta. No sabía, no tenía la menor idea. ¿Qué tan lejos? Si pensaba sólamente en algunas de las cosas que podrían haber llegado a hacer, sin implicaciones, la verdad es que ninguna le iba ni le venía. Le daban curiosidad, y eso era todo. No le importaban los tabús, por lo que la perspectiva de hacerlo cn su hermano le habría dado, exáctamente, lo mismo. Pero si pensaba en las implicaciones, si trataba de pensar en sus propios sentimientos, entonces todo era confuso, porque Hikaru parecía estar dividido en partes.

Había una parte de él que al preguntarle qué tan lejos quería llegar, respondía que no había límites, que quería llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias. Esa parte de él, que era como un hambre, no la conocía de antes. Era algo extraño y nuevo que había nacido en algun momento y no estaba seguro de cuando. Ese deseo de fundirse. De terminarse como lo que era justo ahora. El deseo de consumir (consumir y consumirse) completamente. Y esa parte de él, quería correr. Habría corrido justo ahora: Habría vuelto a la habitación y no hubiera tenido límites.

Pero no era la única parte que habitaba en él: Había una parte de él que añoraba, añoraba lo que había tenido antes. Añoraba algo que en la absoluta soledad compartida de su infancia, Hikaru no estaba seguro de haber tenido en realidad. Una inocencia que talvez, en verdad nunca había sido parte de sí mismo, que no recordaba haber tenido, y que sin embargo sentía haber tenido, le parecía haber tenido, aunque no pareciera encajar. No. Ellos nunca habían hecho nada inocentemente. Ni abrazarse mutuamente, ni jugado simplemente, ni dicho cosas sin pensarlas, sin dudarlas, sin planificarlas: Todo había sido siempre muy duramente premeditado. El recuerdo que tenía de la infancia era púramente cruel. Púramente realista. Una película sin sentido demasiado vívida que corre ante tus ojos, y un cerebro que no tiene necesidad de buscarle un sentido falso y fácil a todo eso. La inocencia en la infancia: La más grande de las patrañas. La inocencia se gana cuando se crece, cuando se añora al creer que se la ha perdido. La inocencia se gana a conciencia. Así debía ser, porque el deseaba... él deseaba eso. Un toque sin consecuencias. Un toque sin significado. Un toque que sólo era, y donde no se buscaba nada más que el motivo evidente. Algo sin dobles sentidos y sin dobles intenciones. Algo llano, y puro, y simple. Algo inocente. Algo que algunas otras personas llamarían "Fraterno", pero que él talvez comprendía de un modo más simple, algo puro.

La mayor parte de la gente nunca experimentaba eso, pero él era uno de los pocos afortunados que ya lo había vivido antes: Sí, lo había tenido en algún momento de su infancia, y entonces pudo recordarlo. Lo había tenido cuando tomaba de la mano a su hermano. Pero incluso eso, se le había acabado muy pronto.

Se le había acabado cuando ese gesto había pasado a representar un enlace contra el mundo. Sú única sensación inocente, arrebatada demasiado pronto. Pero no... empezó a entender que nunca la había perdido del todo. Oscilaba. En ocasiones, a veces, todavía podía no representar nada. Había habido momentos en que había podido abrazar a su hermano sin dobles intenciones. Pero esas ocasiones cada vez eran menos. Cada día había menos cosas puras, menos cosas simples. Menos cosas que no representaran nada, que no fueran mas que lo que eran, que no estuvieran contaminadas con otros sentimientos.

Recientemente, no había ninguna.

Y eso, entendió eso era lo que no quería perder. Lo primero había sido lo que deseaba, lo segundo, lo que no quería perder. Y Hikaru no había podido decir a cual de las facciones terminaría siguiendo, considerando que ambas le resonaban en lo más profundo.

Y en medio de todo ésto, le preocupaba, ¿Qué pasaba con el cariño? ¿Dónde encajaba? Simplemente... ¿Qué pasaba con el cariño? ¿Donde le encajaban esos besos tiernos y esa necesidad desesperada de abrazarlo contra su pecho? ¿Dónde le encajaba el deseo de abrazarlo eternamente y hasta el fín de los tiempos? Porque eso era lo que de verdad sentía por él. ¿Porqué estaban esas otras sensaciones, contaminándolo? ¿Dónde le encajaba y qué podría haber hecho con eso... ese cariño puro y simple?

Tenía la sensación de que la respuesta correcta no estaba en ninguna parte cerca de su alcance.

Se dejó caer lentamente, dejándo a sus piernas relajarse lentamente para descender hasta quedar sentado en el fondo de la bañera.

¿Qué tan lejos? le llegó, desde su cerebro, la pregunta.

...

Para el tiempo que se había tardado su hermano en la ducha, Kaoru estaba comenzando a preocuparse de que le hubiera pasado algo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de ir a revisar, oyó el ruido de la ducha cesar. Bueno, al menos estaba lo suficientemente bien como para cortar el flujo de agua. Unos minutos después, su hermano estaba fuera, ya vestido. Kaoru estaba sentado en la cama ya hecha que había entrado una mucama a hacer.

-Hola.- le dijo.- Te has tardado un siglo.-

Hola. Una palabra tan rara para decirle... Hikaru se dió cuenta que su hermano casi nunca la dirigía a él. Él se la dirigía al espejo todos los días, pero el espejo nunca le contestaba, después de todo. Y es que no hacía falta saludar a la persona de la que no te separas. Sólo retomas la conversación donde la dejaste. Podías decirle "buenos días", después de haber pasado la noche, pero definitivamente, nunca hola.

"Hola" pensó. Ni siquiera las parejas estaban excentas de eso; ese hola. Las parejas se separaban. Iban a trabajos diferentes o a clases diferentes... ellos lo llevaban todo junto. Pasaban por lo menos el 80% de su día sin separarse en absoluto. Se separaban a veces, para ir al servicio, para volver por algo. No hacía falta saludarse después de eso. A menos, claro, que fueras tan raro como su hermano y por alguna razón decidieras decírselo al otro en cuanto salía de la ducha. Y extrañamente, no le molestaba.

-Hola.- murmuró, ensimismado, viendo hacia el armario, perdiendo la mirada en cualquier cosa y pensando que talvez, sería una de las pocas veces que se la podría decir a su hermano.- ¿Has pensado?- le preguntó.

Kaoru se desconcertó un poco. Si le decía que sí, ¿Planearía Hikaru retomar lo que hacían donde lo había dejado?

A Hikaru no se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero se le ocurrió fácilmente cuando vió la cara de su hermano. Y es que esa cara era muy fácil de leer.

-Maaaah.- se dejó caer encima de la cama, sobre su espalda.- Aho ga?- No estaba de humor para hacer nada, ni siquiera estaba de humor para insistir.- ¿Quieres que juguemos videojuegos?-  
-¿No querías hablar?-  
-Después.-

Kaoru suspiró, ligeramente cabreado por ese después, que demasiado le había recordado a sus anteriores caminos de pensamiento. Sólo porque su cerebro lo relacionó inmediatamente, agregó:

-Murakami-san nos ha dejado muchos deberes.-  
-Después.- repitió Hikaru.

No pudo evitarlo, Kaoru se cabreó más. Hikaru lo miró fijamente preguntándose qué se traía su hermano para estarle poniendo la vida taaaaan difícil por unos videojuegos. ¿Como de cuando acá le habían importado tanto a su hermano los deberes?

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el mayor, confundido por aquella situación.  
-¿Sabes?-respondió el otro, con un aura de fastidio alrededor.- No siempre deberías dejar las cosas al último momento, o podrías terminar sin hacerlas.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-No eran taaaan importantes los deberes.-

"No me estoy refiriendo a los deberes" Kaoru a cada paso estaba más cabreado, y una vena comenzaba a amenazar con saltársele en la frente.

-Haaaa.- dijo con voz engañósamente suave, tratando de rodear el tema espinozo o enterrarlo en alguna parte de su cerebro.  
-¿Porqué estás tan enojado? Hay que aprovechar ahora, antes que mañana venga mamá...-

¡Su madre! Kaoru lo había olvidado completamente. Era cierto, había dicho que iría a verlos el domingo. Si lo pensaba desde esa perspectiva, no resultaba nada extraño que su hermano hubiera empezado a besarlo sin perder un instante en la mañana. En cuanto llegara su madre, no tendrían privacidad, de hecho, el sentido de la palabra desaparecería completamente. Pasaría a ser una palabra inexistente en el universo. Vale, en realidad no era tan exagerado, pero eso era lo que se decían los gemelos a sí mismos.

Miró a su hermano. Miró a su hermano pensando que eran los últimos momentos a solas. Miró a su hermano y de pronto esos mísmos sentimientos confusos que lo habían embargado antes, mientras estaba bajo él, volvieron a embargarlo. No supo como lo habían embargado tan rápido, si un segundo antes había estado pensando en otra cosa. ¿Había estado pensando en otra cosa? ¿De veras? ¿No era, en realidad, en ésto en lo que había estado pensando todo el tiempo?

Se inclinó un poco hacia él, demasiado cerca del borde de la cama, pero sin reparar en ello, completamente dividido. Dividido entre una desesperación profunda que amenazaba con destruírlo, con acabárselo de dentro a fuera, con un cerebro que le decía que no debería estar haciendo ésto, y el deseo irrefenable de arrojársele encima, besarlo a morir y no parar, no parar nunca.

...lentamente, se inclinaba, se inclinaba, hasta que pudo sentir la respiración agitada de su hermano sobre los labios. Y justo cuando iba a rozarlos...

...escuchó el ruido del picaporte, que había dejado sin cerrojo cuando había dejado pasar a la mucama.

-¡Niños míos! ¿Vendrán a saludar a su madre?-

Kaoru se calló de la cama.

**Notas finales de capítulo:** *Casi pude oír Kyas cuando escribí esta frase xDDDD. De acuerdo ¿Quién ha sido?

No tienen ideeeea de lo mortal que éste capítulo ha sido.

Ok, éste es el momento para leer las notas del principio si es que alguien se las saltó, en cuyo caso no lo culpo, pero si las puse antes era para advertir algunas cosas sobre el capítulo. Si se incomodaron por algo sobre el capítulo que haya explicado antes, entonces ¡Culpa suya por no leer las notas Ò.Ó!

Bueeeeno.

Finalmente, está publicado y puedo volver a mi vida normal .

Alguien preguntó por ahí... que tan seguido actualizo. Voy a contestar los reviews, como siempre (mi parte preferida del trabajo! :D! Agradecer a la gente que aumenta mi ego n.n xDD) pero de todos modos por si alguien quiere saberlo, lo diré aquí. Se supone que actualizo todos los jueves: La mentira más grande del universo. Jamás ha sido real. Usualmente tengo periodos en los que intento cumplirlo y subo un par de capítulos en un ritmo de uno por semana... y luego dejo pasar horribles periodos de tiempo sin escribir nada en el medio, que han llegado a durar más de un año... más de una vez. O.O Seeeeeh, por eso hay gente que cree que abandono éste fic. No lo hago. Sólo me desaparezco de repente y pierdo la mayor parte de los fans porque (como la gente normal) se interesan por otros fandoms y se van. He ahí la historia de mi vida . .

Como no quiero seguir perpetrando ésta situación (ya ha sido demasiado) estoy tomando varias medidas. Primero, estoy escribiendo los fics aparte antes de publicarlos, y no he empezado algunos proyectos que según ya estarían publicados para evitar ésta situación, y segundo, estoy tratando de cambiar mi ritmo de posteo en las cosas que si tengo publicadas a uno más estable de: tatarán! Un capítulo cada 45 días. La idea es que la actualización no pase de dos meses 9.9 Eso debería darme, en teoría, tiempo suficiente para adelantar escribiendo y capturando capítulos y que en la fecha indicada ya sólo llegue y postee. Claro, que ésto, aún es teoría. Pero voy a poner todo mi esfuerzo porque no quiero que el ritmo de posteo siga así o voy a terminar de escribir ésto para cuando tenga hijos y noooo... ese no es mi plan, exáctamente xDDDD.

Me esforzaré. Espero que éstas demoras horribles no vuelvan a pasar 9.9. De todas maneras, quiero agradecer horriblemente a la gente que sigue conmigo después de tanto tiempo (Qué paciencia me tienen O.O. Arigato gosaimasu u.u) Y también dar la bienvenida a los nuevos que acaban de pasarse =D! Hello! Espero que se queden conmigo hasta el final y rueguen a todos los dioses y mucho a los gemelos para que ya Cordelito-san se regularize con sus posteos #^^. U^^ Gomeeeen Nasai. Ya me apuro. Ya me apuro. Es que me preocupo mucho de la calidad en éste fic y si no me gusta me congestiono mucho para publicarlo X.x! (Además que como siempre, ando en mis enerremil proyectos de la vida que siempre consumen mucho tiempo) Pero ya Ò.Ó! Me aplicaré y esperemos que esas palabras no se vuelvan como las de mi mejor amigo que siempre hace promesas que luego no cumple U^^ Me voy a esforzar.

Pero bueno. Pues por el momento espero que les haya gustado el capitulillo 6.6 Si quedó revuelto o algo, de verdad avísenme. No me siento conforme pero honestamente ya no sabía que más cambiarle tras tantas ediciones.

Los quiero mucho, y disculpen por todas éstas latas -

Cordeeeel ~*


End file.
